My Cousin's Bestfriend
by nikushi
Summary: AU/ I'm a girl and I have a job that every girl wants, an actress, a singer and a model. I grew tired of it because of the paparazzis and decided to take a break, I went to Japan and that is how I met... My Cousin's Bestfriend.  Sasusaku,minor pairings
1. First day of School and Paparazzis

**_**ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS BEING REVISED. SORRY FOR THE **_**_INCONVENIENCE_****

**So yeah, this is my first SasuSaku fanfic and i hope you like it!**_**review please :)**_

**Summary:**I'm a girl, I'm famous because I have a job that every girl wants, an actress, a singer and a model. But I grew tired of it because of the paparazzis and decided to take a break. I went to Japan...and that is how I met my Cousin's bestfriend.

Pairings: SasuSaku(major pairing), Naruhina, ShikaTema/ShikaIno (I'm not sure yet! :P, tell me what you want more and I will consider it), NejiTen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. And if I do Sasuke and Sakura will be together! :))

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 1:**First day of school and Paparazzis

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time to get up the time is 6:30"<em>

"_It's time to get up the time is 6:30"_

"_It's time to get up the time is 6:30"_

Sasuke got his cellphone and turned off the alarm clock. He went to the bathroom and showered then he ate his breakfast then go upstairs to wake up Naruto in case his not yet up.

"Dobe, are you up?" Sasuke said through the door.

He heard rustling from the other side of the door and he was sure that Naruto is covering his ears right now.

"Hmm, go away!" Naruto said not yet in the mood to get up.

He got really annoyed and knocked on the door really loud that made Naruto wake up. "Naruto get up! We need to go to school!" Sasuke said really annoyed.

"Fine fine, I'll just shower! Wait for me downstairs" Naruto said finally getting up.

"Hn, just hurry up it's already 7:00" Sasuke replied.

"Hai hai" Naruto said. Naruto showered then hurriedly ate his breakfast.

"Ready now dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, let's go dattebayo!" Naruto excitedly said.

They got their bikes and silently travelled to their school. "Teme, let's race to the school!" Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke sped up his bike,"Hn"

"Damn it teme! You always win!" Naruto said.

"Of course, dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, why are there so many people staring at us?" Naruto said noticing the students that were staring at them.

"Don't you know that were famous Naruto?" Sasuke replied.

"Oh, that's right" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go to to the principal" Sasuke said to prevent Naruto from doing anything stupid. "Yeah, come on!" Naruto said becoming really excited.

They walked to the hallway and they found the principal's office. They knocked at the door and they heard the principal say come in! "Oh, you two must be Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto or would you prefer Uzumaki?" Hiruzen Sarutobi the principal asked.

"I would prefer Uzumaki sir" Naruto replied.

"Oh, ok" Hiruzen replied "I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, and these are your schedules" He said as he handed the boys their schedules.

"Thank you, sir" Sasuke said. "By the way you two have the same schedule and your classroom is in room 203" Hiruzen said.

They walked to their classroom just before the class starts. "Oh class, we have two new students, I'm Kakashi your homeroom teacher" Kakashi said. "Please introduce yourselves" Kakashi continued.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto my dad's surname is Namikaze but I prefer Uzumaki, I like ramen and I also like watering plants, My birthday is on October 10, nice too meet you" Naruto said.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things, and I dislike most of the things, My birthday is on July 23" Sasuke said and with that the girls in the class started squealing.

"Class settle down!" Kakashi ordered the class and they quieted. "You can pick your seats" Kakashi then gave them an innocent smile. They picked the desks in the back. Kakashi gave them a short quiz and said "After you're done with that you can do whatever you want" and after that he read his orange book.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked his seatmate.

"He's just like that, troublesome" Shikamaru replied.

"What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, this is Chouji Akimichi and that one on the right of Sasuke is Neji Hyuuga" Shikamaru replied. "Oh, thanks" Naruto replied.

"Ne, Sasuke what do you think of this school?" Naruto asked the bored Sasuke.

"Before you talk, are you done with that?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"No, not yet" Naruto replied. "Well, finish that first and i'll answer you" Sasuke said.

"Hmph! Fine" Naruto said.

The class ended and it's now their recess. "TEME! Wait up will you?" Naruto said panting.

"Hn, this school is okay, I guess" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"OI NARUTO!" someone shouted then Naruto looked over his shoulder to see who is it.

"Oh it's you Chouji! Why?" Naruto asked.

"Would you two like to join us for lunch?" Chouji asked.

"Sure why not, ne teme?" Naruto replied. "Hn" Sasuke added.

"So where's your meeting spot?" Naruto asked. "Here follow me" Choji replied.

Choji lead them in a large garden on the back of the school building, there is a huge tree that provides them shade. "Here it is!" Choji said.

"Wow! This is cool! Do you eat here every day?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, mostly during lunch" Neji answered "Ohh.. come on let's eat!" Naruto said.

After the lunch break they went back to their classroom since it's the first day there are no classes instead they will be starting the class the next day, that's always what they do in Konoha Highschool. They went back to their seats and listened to Kakashi stating the rules but they're in to mood to listen so they just talked, well mostly Naruto.

"Hey, do they have fanclubs here?" Naruto asked Choji who is in his left.

"Hm, yeah Neji has one." Choji replied "Oh, they have those here too?" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah, you two may have one too you know?" Choji replied. "I wouldn't want that" Naruto said.

"Why? If you have one that would be awesome!" Choji said.

"Well you know, Me and Sasuke have one in our former school, it's so annoying, there are girls always stalking you, your locker is always full of love letters it's just you know? A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!" Naruto said.

"It must be troublesome, ne Shikamaru?" Choji said. "Yeah" Shikamaru said then went back to his sleep.

"Is he always like that?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he's just a lazy ass" Choji replied making Naruto laugh.

The class ended and it's time for the students to go home. "See you tomorrow guys!" Naruto shouted to the three boys. "Yeah sure!" Choji said.

"Those three are really nice guys, ne teme?" Naruto said. "Hn" Sasuke replied. "Let's race again teme!" Naruto said to Sasuke hoping to win against him. "Yeah sure" Sasuke smirked.

They raced again and of course Sasuke won again.

"Damn it! I always lose to you!" Naruto yelled at him and Sasuke just smirked. (By the way the live together) They did their daily routine in their house, Naruto eating ramen and Sasuke playing some video games. "Dobe, I'll just walked outside" Sasuke said to him. Naruto just nodded and continued eating his ramen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sasuke's POV]**

I told Naruto that I'm just walking outside. It's so boring in there we have nothing to do even assignments. I went to the park and sat in the bench. Then I received a phone call

"Hello, who is this?" I said.

"_Sasuke this is your mom, don't you look at the caller's ID?_" My mom said.

"I just answer the phone straight you know?" I replied.

"_Well fine, we just want you to know that we are not yet coming back there, we will be staying here for 5 months I think, our company have really big problems and the Uzumakis are trying to help us_" she said

"Okay, mom" I replied.

"_Oh, also tell Naruto that his parents will also not come back there they're arranging something at the same time helping us_" she said.

"Okay mom, but what about our allowances?" I asked her.

"_We will transfer the money to you via credit card, and don't waste it_!" she said to me.

"Hai, kaa-san, bye" I replied.

"_Sasu-cakes take care huh?"_ she said.

"Kaa-san don't call me that!" She just laughed then said goodbye.

Then I went back to our house and saw Naruto with wide eyes. I don't know what happened, so obviously I asked him. "Naruto, what's wrong?" I asked him. "You will not believe what my mom said to me!" He excitedly replied "What is it?" I asked him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal POV]**

~_flashback_

"_Naruto your cousin will come there tomorrow, fetch her at the airport huh? Make sure you take care of her or you'll regret it!"_Kushina Uzumaki said.

_"Okay, mom, what time will she arrive here?"_Naruto replied.

_"1:30 pm, I asked your school to permit you to be excused that day so you can fetch her"_Kushina said.

_"Oh, thanks mom"_Naruto said.

_"Oh and by the way Naruto, she's going to live with you_" Kushina said.

"_Okay mo- WHAT?"_Naruto said.

_"Well, I decided that it's best for her to stay with you. Protect her huh?"_Kushina said.

_"Fine, tell Auntie Kiyomi hi!"_Naruto replied.

_"Bye Naru-chan, take care always huh?"_Kushina said.

_"Hai hai, kaa-chan, bye"_ Naruto replied.

~_end of flashback_

"My cousin is going here and she's going to live here!" Naruto said with a big grin. "So?" Sasuke asked him.

"Teme, she's really close to me you know! I haven't seen her since we came to Japan it's been 2 years! I wonder if she became more beautiful!" Naruto said with shining eyes.

"Hn, so what she's like?" Sasuke asked him.

"She's pretty, smart and has a clear complexion. She has a fanclub in my former school too." Naruto replied.

"Hn, interesting" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare court her teme!" Naruto warned.

"Why dobe?" Sasuke replied. "You don't know what she is capable to do to you! Dude she's strong I tell you strong! And she doesn't like pretty boys like you!" Naruto said.

"Well, I will make her like pretty boys" Sasuke said.

"Goodluck teme!" Naruto said.

"Dobe, my mom said that your parents will not be here soon, they will just send us our allowances through credit card" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! I can spend the money to buy lots and lots of ramen!" Naruto said. "And they said not to waste it" Sasuke added.

"Hey! Buying ramen is not a waste you know?" Naruto said.

"Hn, whatever dobe, I'm going to sleep" Sasuke said. "Me too" Naruto said.

They went to their room and slept. There is one big day waiting for them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Naruto's cousin's scene**_(i would not call it POV since it's really not a 'point of view')_**]**_(You see her name is still a secret! It's a surprise or something. I bet you will know her in this chapter, I'm not a good writer! haha 8D)_

"Geez, mom!, all of those reporters are crazy! and there are so many fricking paparazzi everywhere! I want to get rid of them all! they're so irritating!" She said.

"Now now sweetie, you're pretty famous here in LA! So it's not confusing that they're following you everywhere" Kiyomi said to her daughter.

Kiyomi has red hair similar to Kushina's that ended in her shoulder blades and eyes also similar to Kushina not too big and not too small , fair skin and slender body.

"Hm, whatever mom, I just want to escape this whole thing, I didn't know being a singer-model-actress is such a hassle" the girl said.

"So, where do you plan on going then hm?" Kiyomi asked.

"I'm thinking of a country that I'm not that well-known, probably somewhere in Asia" she said.

"Well then, I'm gonna ask your Aunt if she knows a place" her mother replied.

And with that her mother went to the Uzumaki office and knocked on her older sister's door. "Come in!" Kiyomi heard her sister say.

"It's me nee-san" Kiyomi said.

"Oh it's you Kiyomi! what can I do for you?" Kushina asked.

"My daughter is stressed with the paparazzi lurking around her, following her and you know?" Kiyomi said.

"And?" Kushina asked.

"And I want you to find a place for her to '_escape_' this whole '_hassle_' she's saying and she said she will like it if it is in Asia" Kiyomi replied.

"Oh..okay, I already have a place in mind" Kushina said smiling.

"Great, where?" Kiyomi said.

"But are you really okay with this? I mean your only daughter is leaving this country are you not worried or something?" Kushina said.

"Well yes, I'm worried but I'm more worried about her situation here, if this keeps up I don't know how will she handle this" Kiyomi said.

"Hmm, fine then, I'll let her stay in Japan" Kushina said.

"Japan, why?" Kiyomi said.

"Well as you know, She is not that known yet in Japan, she's safe there and I already know a place where she can stay" Kushina said.

"Thanks, I'll help you with the preparations" Kiyomi said.

"No need! I'll handle it. Just spent time with her now, she needs to leave this midnight" Kushina said.

"What, that fast?" Kiyomi said.

"Yeah well, you know so that she can't experience one more day of this showbiz hell" Kushina said.

"Well I guess that's good, bye nee-san, thank you" Kiyomi said.

"Of course, anytime!" Kushina said.

"Sweetie!" Kiyomi called.

"Why mom?" the girl asked.

Kiyomi smiled. "I have good news for you!"

"What mom? better be good!" she said.

"Of course it's good! You're going to Japan!" Kiyomi said.

"What? why?" she asked, her eyes were large as saucers.

She wasn't really thinking of Japan when she said _escape_, besides, they say that Japan is dangerous for teenage girls during nighttime, but Japan is never dead during the night so she guess that it's ok to go to Japan.

"Didn't you tell me that you want to '_escape_' all of this?" Kiyomi said.

"Yes mom, but I'm asking why Japan?" she asked.

"Well you said you want to go somewhere else and your Aunt Kushina suggested Japan also you're not that famous there! Only your avid supporters will know you" Kiyomi said.

"Hn, fine mom, where am I staying there then?" she asked.

"Uhm, in your cousin's" Kiyomi said.

"Who's cousin?" she said. "Do you have a memory loss or something? of course Naruto's!" Kiyomi said.

"Really?" her eyes were shining like diamonds.

"Yes, and you'll be going to school there" Kiyomi added.

"Oka- WHAT?" she said.

"Well, it's better for you to be in school because you missed so much lessons you know? since you started being an actress, you've been out of school! and you need to refresh your mind" Kiyomi said.

"Ugh, fine mom" she said. "

Good" Kiyomi smiled at her. "Oh and sweetie? you'll be leaving later, in midnight. 11:30 PM sharp"

"Fine, just make sure there aren't any press there" she said.

"Of course sweetie, wear this wig just in case" Kiyomi said.

"Hai hai, I'll pack my things" She said. "I'll surely miss you mom" she said.

"Me too" she then hugged her daughter.

They reached the airport despite all the traffics they encountered.

"So, this is it!" the girl said.

"Yeah, be responsible there huh?" her mom said.

"Thanks mom, say my thanks to Aunt Kushina too" she said.

"Yeah yeah, go now or you'll be late for your flight! I'll send you your allowance monthly! don't ever waste the money!" Kiyomi said.

"Of course mom, and I'll be fine don't worry too much! I'll have my blonde cousin to protect me" she said.

"He better!" Kiyomi laughed with her.

"Bye mom!" and they shared their final hug.

She then checked-in and got into the plane. There's one big day waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is it! What do you think? review please. And do you know who the mystery cousin is? ;;) hehe.<strong>


	2. Pinky and Icecube

**Here it is! The second chapter, it's pretty short since my imagination is quite lacking :'c anyway hope you enjoyed reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Naruto. :)

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 2: **Pinky and Ice-cube

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and looked at his clock. It's already 11:00 am and he need to get up and fetch his cousin. He showered and ate first before he went to the airport. He did not attend his school and he is excused. <em>The power of my mother<em> Naruto thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[Naruto's cousin's POV] <strong>

So I finally arrived in Japan, I never expected Japan would be this beautiful. But maybe it's more prettier when it's night time. I got off the plane and went inside the airport itself. I noticed a blond coming towards me. I didn't know that he's my cousin. He grew into a really fine teenage boy. He's handsome now and I hate to admit it. He helped me carry my luggage even tough I didn't want him to. I just hope I'll be happy here.

* * *

><p>He finally arrived to the airport and when he looked at his clock it's already 1:25 pm because of the very long traffic in the road. He entered the airport and searched for his cousin. He spotted her and helped her load her luggage in the taxi.<p>

"I can do it myself Naruto" Naruto's cousin said. "Let me do it, I know that you're tired from your flight" Naruto replied. "Fine, so did you miss me?" She said. "Of course, I did! We grew up together you know?" Naruto replied. "I know, I miss you too you know" And she hugged him. "You became so sweet, what happened to you?" Naruto said. "Nothing, is it bad to hug my favourite cousin?" She replied. "Of course not!" Naruto said while grinning.

"By the way, I have a roommate or whatever you call him. He's my best friend, you know the Uchihas right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I know them, why?" She replied. "Well, my roommate is an Uchiha, he's Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said. "Oh, that pretty boy that always go to your house when we were little?" She said. "You already saw him?" Naruto replied. "Yeah, I always look to your house through my window, I just don't want to play with him that time, he seems so.. i don't know, I just don't like him" She replied. "Well, he can be a jerk sometimes" Naruto said.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sasuke's POV]<strong>

I went to our school alone because Naruto said he'll be fetching someone from the airport. I entered the classroom and I was welcomed by lots of fangirls. "Get out of my way" I ordered them but they didn't listen to me. Thankfully Kakashi arrived and ordered them to sit down. I sat down at my desk and listened to Kakashi. "Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto" Chouji asked me. "He's in the airport, he said he needed to fetch someone" I said. "You know that you two already have fanclubs right?" Chouji said. "Hn, it's always like that" I replied.

The whole afternoon is just boring because Naruto isn't there. We ate at our usual spot. Chouji did all the talking because Naruto is absent. The new teachers arrived and most of them are weird especially that Chemistry teacher named Orochimaru. A girl named Karin kept flirting with me all day but I just ignored her. She's really not my type. I met many people including Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten. Hinata really is a shy girl and when I talk to her she seems scared and I saw Neji glared at me once. He really is protective. Hyuugas are the second most rich family in Japan followed by the Uzumakis. Yamanakas are pretty rich too. This school is really a prestigious school but fangirls are really annoying. Finally, dismissal came and I went straight home.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

They travelled in silence till Naruto broke it. "Hey you grew your hair long" He said. "Is it? I didn't know it's that long" She said. "Well, when we were kids you kept your hair short" Naruto said. "My hair is easier to manage if it's long" She said. "It suits you, you become a really pretty lady" Naruto said. His cousin blush and she hit him in the head. "Hey what's that for?" Naruto said "Well you embarrassed me! You know that I don't like being complimented!" She said. "Hai hai, sorry!" Naruto smiled at her. "Apology accepted" She said then she stuck her tounge out to Naruto.

They arrived at Naruto's house and Naruto's cousin finally accepted to let Naruto carry her luggage. "So this is your house huh?" She said. "Pretty big" She added. "Yeah, our parents bought this for our stay in here in Japan" Naruto said. "So where's that pretty boy huh?" She said. "He must be here soon, he went to our school because I'm the only one excused" Naruto said. "Oh, so where's my room?" She asked "Oh yeah I almost forgot, it's in the left corner near my room" Naruto replied. "Oh, okay, I'm just going to unpack and I'll be back here" She said. "Okay" Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>She entered the said room and when she entered it she became so happy. "Wow, this room is really pretty!" She said. Her room consists of a yellow-green shelf full of mangas and other stuffs, a small vanity, a pink walk in closet , a blue computer desk with a white computer chair, her bed is made of white wood with baby blue sheets and pink pillows and the walls are covered with an abstract black wallpaper that complimented all of the furnitures there. "Must have been Mom, I think she hired an interior designer or something and my room is really colorful" she said. She put her white Mac laptop in the computer desk and put all of her pocket books in the shelf, she then went to the walk in closet and unpack her stuffs. After that she went downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto heard footsteps in the stairs and he called his cousin. "Ne, let's go grocery shopping!" Naruto suggested. "Yeah, sure" His cousin replied. They went to 7 eleven and bought all the food they want. They also went to the park and played. "Just like old times, ne?" His cousin said. "Yeah, I sure miss this!" Naruto said. "Let's go home now. I'm really tired you know?" His cousin replied. "Okay, Teme must be home now" Naruto said. "Oh, great" His cousin replied sarcastically. "You really don't like him do you?" Naruto asked. "Isn't it obvious? Duh" She replied. "I know how you feel, but I think you two will get along!" Naruto said. "Hope so" She said.<p>

* * *

><p>They walked home and talked and talked. They sure miss each other. They arrived at their house and his cousin walked in first. "Dobe, who is she? Your girlfriend?" Sasuke said. They looked at each other and said "EWW!" at the same time. "No, I'm not! I'm his cousin!" She said. "Oh, that's right, So why are you here?" Sasuke asked. "Oh that..." She said. "I will be living here" She added with a smile. "WHAT?" Sasuke said.<p>

"Well my mom said that she will be living here with us and she said your parents agreed" Naruto said. "Hn" Sasuke replied. "Oh by the way, Sasuke this is my cousin Sakura, Sakura this is my bestfriend Sasuke" Naruto said. "Nice too meet you Sasuke-san" Sakura said extending her hand for a handshake. "Hn" Sasuke said not returning the gesture. "Ice-cube" Sakura mumbled but Sasuke heard it. "What did you say pinky?" Sasuke said. "Did you just call me pinky?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hey now now, Sasuke she needs to rest so don't bug her! And you Sakura-chan don't mind him!" Naruto said trying to prevent their fight."Hmph, say thanks to Naruto you duck-ass" Sakura said. "Duck-ass?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Teme, don't mind her, she loves to tease people, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto said while he sweat dropped. "I'll just go to sleep! Oyasumi Naruto!" Sakura said.

* * *

><p>After Sakura is gone Sasuke finally spoke. "Why is her hair pink? You don't look like cousins to me" He said. "Well, you know that Uzumaki<em>s <em>are redheads right? Her mother and my mother are sisters and her father have white hair. I think her hair became pink because of the hair color of her parents." Naruto replied. "Oh.. so why did she come here anyway?" Sasuke asked. "That is what I don't know" Naruto replied. "You didn't even asked your mom?" Sasuke said. "Well, she's in a hurry you know. She just said to me to protect her and this and that!" Naruto said. "Hn, let's go to sleep" Sasuke said. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too" Naruto said.

And with that they went to their respective rooms and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It's really short right? I'll try to make the later chapters longer and I hope it's good enough for you all :) I'm not that descriptive type of person but I'll really try haha! :)) I will describe Naruto and Sasuke's own bedroom in the latest chapters or you can just imagine it ;)<strong>


	3. Blushes, Smirks and Inner Selves

**Lalala~ here's the third chapter. It's the chapter closest to 'long' :)) I modified this chapter a bit and made it "longer"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO~

* * *

><p>My Cousin's Bestfriend<p>

**Chapter 3: **Blushes, Smirks and Inner Selves

* * *

><p><strong>[Sakura's POV]<strong>

So I just arrived here in Japan. The views are amazing, their airport is huge just like in LA. Boy am I excited to see Naruto. He's really tall now and I bet he has a fanclub here too. I met a walking ice-cube in our house. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's really a jerk and he has this hair that looks like duck-ass but it's cute.

_Wait did I just say cute?_

_**Yes you did**_

_Who are you?_

_**Silly im your inner self!**_

_What? Just leave me alone! _

"Weird" I said. I didn't know I have an inner self. I looked in my clock and it's only 6:00 am but I can't sleep anymore so I got up. I went downstairs and cooked our breakfast. I cooked some pancakes because I know that they're Naruto's favourite. I heard footsteps in the stairs and I looked to see who it is. Well just great, it's the walking ice-cube. I just pretended to be nice to him. You know, he might be really kind and he just don't show it to me. "Good morning Sasuke-san" I greeted him. He was already showered and dressed. "Hn" he replied to me. "Is that how you greet someone good morning?" I was being sarcastic. He just raised an eyebrow to me. _Weird guy_, I thought. "Here have some, don't worry it's not poisoned" I smiled at him. He just smirked to me and my heartbeat went faster. _What the?_ I thought. His smirk is just so beautiful. _Wait what? Beautiful? What am I saying?_ "Can you wake Naruto up?" he asked me. "Yeah sure" I replied.

I knocked at Naruto's door incase he's already up because I don't want running on to him if he have no clothes! "Naruto? Are you up?" I asked. "Teme, go away!" Naruto replied. "NARUTO! I'm not Sasuke for Christ sakes!" I replied. "Oh, gomen Sakura-chan! Tell Sasuke-teme to wait for me huh?" Naruto replied. "Oh, okay" I said. So I went downstairs and I saw that Sasuke already ate the pancake that I gave him. I don't know but I suddenly become happy. "Oh, you ate it!" I said. "Hn" he replied to me. _Seriously this man says a lot of words! _"Naruto said to wait for him" I said to him. "Hn" he said. "Don't you know any words except for _Hn_?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow. He just replied with his infamous "hn" to me. _Arghh! This guy is really getting on my nerves now!_ Thankfully Naruto went downstairs and that prevent me to hit this jerk. "Naruto you're finally here! Eat these pancakes!" I said to him. "Oh, thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied. "You're welcome" I smiled at him. "Hurry up dobe! It's already 7:00 am!" Sasuke said. _So he talks that much to Naruto.. maybe he's just like that to girls_ "Okay okay!" Naruto replied.

They went outside to get their bikes and I waited for them to get on the road. "Take care Naruto!" I shouted. He smiled at me "oh, you two Sasuke-san!" I added. He just looked at me and smirked. Then I felt heat in my cheeks after he smirked at me.

_Did I just blush?_

_**Yeah I think you did**_

_Oh! You're there again!_

_**Duh, didn't I tell you that I'm your inner self?**_

_Yeah, that's right._

_**You know that you have to get ready now don't you?**_

_For what?_

_**This is the day for you to go to that school you know?**_

_Oh yeah! That's right! I almost forgot! Thanks _

So I got dressed in my favourite t-shirt that says "FUCK YEAH" in big bold letters it's white and I matched it with a black skinny jeans and I wore my Vans shoes. Then I went to the school Aunt Kushina mentioned to me. She said I'm already enrolled there and all I have to do is go there. I got my bike and went to Konoha Highschool. "Wow this is a really huge school, bigger than my former!" I said to myself. I parked my bike and went to the principal's office. I knocked at the door and the principal said come in. "Goodmorning sir! I'm the new student Haruno Sakura." I said to him "Oh, yes yes, Im Hiruzen Sarutobi" the principal replied. "Here is your schedule and your classroom is in room 203" he added. "Thank you sir" I said to him.

I walked in the hallway and finally found the room 203. So I knocked in the door and a guy with silver hair and a mask that covers half of his face with an eyepatch opened the door. "You must be the new student right?" He asked me. "Uhm, yes sir" I replied. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, your homeroom teacher." He replied "Please introduce yourself" he added. I looked at the students and notice a boy with a blond hair. _Naruto? What's he doing here? _"You can start now" Kakashi said. "Oh, sorry" I said. "Hi! Im Haruno Sakura, If you're curious why my hair is pink just asked me. My birthday is on March 28. I'm Naruto's cousin. Nice too meet you all." I finished introducing myself and my classmates are staring like me like I grew a second head or something. "Since your Naruto's cousin, you can sit on the right of him" Kakashi said. "Okay"I replied.

"Wow, she's really pretty!" I heard a boy say. "Yeah, she got this model skin in her! She got potential!" Someone said. _Model.._ I thought."She seems familiar, I think I saw her before" One girl said. _Oh shit, no please I want to be free for now_ "Where then?" asked another girl. "Nah, must be imagining things" the girl replied. _Wew, that was close!_ I just smiled at them then walked to my desk.

I was walking there and I saw that most of my girl classmates are glaring on me. _What did I do wrong?_ .So I sat down and I looked to my right and saw the ice-cube. "Hey why are you staring to him?" one girl shouted and glared at me. _Oh, I get it! Fangirls huh?_ "I just happened to turn my head in the right. Is it bad?" I replied raising my eyebrow. "Yeah, it's bad! Don't you dare touch him!" A girl with red hair warned me. "Why? Am I going to burn if I touch him?" I said sarcastically. "Oh you will get it Haruno!" She said. "Will get what?" I raised an eyebrow. She went to my desk ready to hurt me when Kakashi-sensei stopped her. "Karin, do you want to get detention?" He threatened. "No sir, Im sorry" She said. _Karin huh? Pretty name for a girl like her_. I just smirked and I saw her glared at me. It's really fun irritating someone. Sasuke also smirked and I felt that my heartbeat went faster again. "Why are you smirking?" I asked him. "Is it bad?" He replied. "Hmph, poser!" I said to him. "What?" He said his smirk not leaving his mouth. "Nevermind!" I replied.

"So class, since it's just the start of the school year we have no classes" Kakashi said. The class cheered and chatted when they got interrupted by Kakashi clearing his throat. "But, I will have to state the rules and regulations in this school" Kakashi said. Ugh_s_ and Err_s _were heard in the room.

"So first..." _(Just imagine what he said here because I'm too tired to lazy some rules)_

* * *

><p>This school is not bad. Just that I have lots of haters mostly duck-ass's fangirls and they have to wear uniforms like <em>really? really? <em>. Lunch came and Naruto went to my desk. "Sakura-chan, want to join us for lunch?" he offered. "Yeah sure, why not?" I replied. He led me to the back of the school building and I'm really amazed by how beautiful the garden is! "Wow, Naruto! This place is so pretty!" I said to him. "Yeah I know!" He replied. We walked until we reached the spot where there is a big tree. "Hi!" I said to them. They were mostly boys and I'm okay with that since most of my cousins are boys and I used to play with them a lot. That's why I'm not so girly. They looked at me again like I grew a second head or something. "Hi!" a chubby guy replied too me. I smiled at him. "I'm Sakura" I extended my hand to him and he returned the gesture. "I'm Chouji" he said. "Nice too meet you Chouji!" I replied. "Can you introduce me to the others?" I asked him. "Yeah sure" he said. "First is this guy, He's Neji Hyuuga" Chouji said. "Hi! Neji-san" I extended my hand to him and he returned the gesture. "Hi, Sakura right?" He replied. I nodded. Then I felt a heat in my cheeks.

_Why am I blushing? _

_**Well probably because you saw a handsome guy.**_

_What?_

_**Well admit it. Neji's hot and handsome**_

_Yeah but.._

_**But Sasuke's more handsome?**_

_Yes... NO! I mean no! _

_**You just admitted it to me! **_

_Shut up!_

"Sakura are you okay? You're a little red" Neji asked. "Yeah I am, don't worry about it!" I smiled at him. "Hn, okay" He replied. "Okay next!" Chouji said. "This is Shikamaru Nara" he said pointing to a guy with a pineapple style hair. "Hi! Shikamaru-san" I said. "Nice too meet you" I added. "Troublesome, just call me Shikamaru" He replied. "Okay" I replied. "Are you done with that Chouji?" I heard Naruto shouted. "Yeah!" Chouji replied. We sat on the grass and ate our lunch. We heard the bell rang and so we went back to our classroom.

"Hey forehead! Why are you with Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" Karin asked me. I just rolled my eyes and replied "Naruto was the one who invited me! Did you forgot that I'm his cousin?" I answered her. "You're a flirt!" She yelled at me. "So if I spent time with my cousin I'm a flirt? Maybe you're the one who is a flirt!" I glared at her, she glared back. "Well you're a slut, stay away from them!" she ordered. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ORDER ME LIKE THAT?" I didn't realize that I was yelling. "Well, I'm the daughter of the school's owner! Don't you know that?" she replied. "Hn, Girl you don't know what will happen to you if you mess with me!" I warned. "Oh what will you do? Tell Naruto to hurt me? You think you're that special?" She said. "Karin, you don't know my story, you don't know me, you just know my name! and specially **you don't know what will happen to you if you mess with me**" I said to her. "And so?" She replied. "Don't you know that my family is the fourth most richest family here in Japan? And I am also the-" I stopped at that sentence. _Shimatta! That was so close! I can't reveal __that__ to them! _ "What are you talking about?" She asked me. "Well duh? I came from the Haruno clan! Don't you remember that my surname is Haruno? I could ask my Father to buy this school you know?" I said while raising an eyebrow._ Wew, I'm glad she didn't pay attention to that sentence! _She just glared to me and didn't say anything anymore. "What's the matter thunder-thighs?_ 'Yeah I call her that because she got huge thighs! _Cat got your tongue?" I teased her. She continued glaring to me and I just smirked at her.

I went to my seat and I saw Naruto looking at me. I mouthed to him a '_What?'_ he just smiled and gave me a thumbs-up sign. Then I saw a small piece of paper in my desk and I opened it.

_Quite a show there Sakura._

_-Sasuke_

I looked at him and he smirked. God I swear I can't stop blushing! There must be something wrong with my temperature ne? I replied to him saying:

_Well I have to defend myself! I could punch her that time you know? I just controlled myself so I wouldn't get detention_

_-Sakura_

I passed the paper to him and he read it. He smirked. I felt that feeling again and I realized I am blushing. Arghh! What is happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong>[Sasuke's POV]<strong>

Sakura replied and I read it. It says:

_Well I have to defend myself! I could punch her that time you know? I just controlled myself so I wouldn't get detention_

_-Sakura_

I smirked because she's so funny and so different than any girls here. I looked at her and saw her blushing. _Wow she's really cute when she blushes._

_Wait what? Did I just say she's cute?  
><em>_**Yes, yes you did.**_

_Who are you?  
><em>_**I'm the inner Sasuke. In short I'm you**_

_What? Inner Sasuke? You actually exists? Just stay away! And leave me alone!_

_**Somebody's I-N-L-O-V-E**_

_Shut up!_

I noticed that Sakura is trying to get my attention by poking her pen in my left arm. By the way she's sitting next to me. The arrangement of our seats are like this. From the window there's Shikamaru, then Choji, Naruto, Sakura, Me, then Neji. Our classroom is pretty big so we fit perfectly. "What?" I said to her. "You're spacing out!" She said. "Hn" I replied. She pouted and my heartbeat went faster. _What the? _"Mou, you always reply to me like that!" She said. "Hn" I smirked at her and I saw her blush again. _Dang! She's really cute_ "Why are you blushing?" I asked her. "Oh, am I?" she asked. "I think so" I replied. "I think there's something wrong with my temperature. I kept blushing and blushing since morning!" She said. "You're weird" I said to her. "No I'm not!" She pouted. I chuckled and she looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked her. "You just laughed! I thought you don't laugh" She replied. "Well yeah, I laughed so what?" I asked her. "And you replied with many words!" She replied. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Sorry, It's just that you know, you're not like that before" She said. I smirked at her again. _She's really interesting_

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

Sasuke and Sakura kept talking and talking until Kakashi noticed them. "You two, care to share your story?" Kakashi said. "I'm sorry sir" Sakura apologized. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Okay class, we will continue this lesson tomorrow. And tomorrow the real discussion starts because all the new teachers are here now." Kakashi announced. "Hai sensei" The students replied at the same time. The bell rang and the students raced to the gate well mostly except for Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"You guys wanna come to Neji's house tomorrow? It's his cousin's birthday" Shikamaru asked them. Sakura looked at the two boys and they just nodded. "Well I guess I'm going" Sakura said. "Good! See you three there!" Neji said. "BYE!" Naruto shouted. "Hn, bye" Sasuke said.

They ride their bikes in silence. "Teme, I'm bored! Let's race!" Naruto said. "Hn, not in the mood" Sasuke replied. "I'll race with you Naruto!" Sakura suggested. "You sure?" Naruto asked. "Of course, duh" Sakura replied. They raced to their house leaving Sasuke behind but he managed to catch up. "Dobe, where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "I think she's already inside" Naruto replied. "What? That fast?" Sasuke said. "Yeah, she's a fast rider you know" Naruto replied. "She's so weird" Sasuke said. "She sure is!" Naruto said.

* * *

><p>They went inside their house and saw Sakura dressed up. "Where are you going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to buy a gift for Neji's cousin, wanna come?" Sakura replied. "Yeah sure, wait for us!" Naruto said. The boys dressed up to go to the mall. Naruto wore jeans with an orange shirt with a spiral printed on it. Sasuke wore jeans and a dark blue t-shirt while Sakura wore a spaghetti-strapped dress with cherry blossoms patterns on it that ends above her knee with a white doll shoes and a white headband.<p>

They went to the mall and bought their gifts for Neji's cousin. They went back home and Sakura started cooking. "When did you learn to cook Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "I asked your mom to teach me, it's pretty easy and I enjoy cooking" Sakura replied without looking at Naruto. "Oh, so what are you cooking?" Naruto asked. "Uhm, I'm thinking of tomato sushi" Sakura replied. "Did you say tomato?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, why?" Sakura replied. "It's his favourite" Naruto replied for Sasuke. "Oh, good for you then." She replied. They ate in silence and Sakura washed the dishes the two boys went straight to sleep leaving Sakura alone. "Mou, they didn't even say thanks" Sakura mumbled. She then went to sleep thinking what to wear to Neji's cousin's birthday party.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! What do you think? <strong>_Review please :P_ **I really apologize for the shortness of my chapters! I will try hard to make better chapters for you all **_*doing Rock Lee's good guy pose* _hehe :))


	4. Sweet 16 Parties and Admirers

**I'm here again trolololol~ :)) anyway here is it! Chapter 4 ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 4: **Sweet 16 parties and Admirers

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up first and did his usual routine. He got dressed in their uniform although he doesn't like it's design it's the school rule. Sasuke expected Sakura to be on the kitchen but she's not. Sasuke got confused so he went to Sakura's room.<p>

"Sakura! You awake?" Sasuke said. "Hmm, sorry! I overslept. I'll come down in a minute" Sakura replied. "Hn, okay" Sasuke said.

Sakura immediately showered and dressed in her uniform. "This uniform is so kawaii! Though it's so girly because of this big ribbon" Sakura said as she finished dressing. She finished doing her hair and face so she quickly went downstairs.

"Sorry, I overslept! I'll cook now" Sakura said. "I already cooked, just eat" Sasuke said. "Oh..thanks" Sakura said. Sasuke prepared fried eggs and bacon. "Sugoi! This is really delicious! I didn't know you know how to cook!" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke smirked. "There's your infamous smirk again!" Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled and so did Sakura. "Come on! Let's wake up Naruto!" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke said.

They both went upstairs and Sakura knocked on Naruto's door. "Oi Naruto! Wake up! We're going to be late to school!" Sakura shouted. "Dobe! Wake up will you?" Sasuke added. "Hai hai" Naruto replied. Sakura looked at her clock and it's already 7:00 am. "Mou Naruto! We're gonna be lateee! If you don't hurry up I'm gonna beat you up!" Sakura warned. "Gomen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied. "Sasuke! Tell him to hurry up huh? I'm gonna wait for you two downstairs" Sakura said. "Hn, okay" Sasuke said.

Naruto finally got ready and went downstairs with Sasuke. "Finally! What took you so long?" Sakura said. "I couldn't find my uniform so I searched for it, gomen" Naruto replied. "It's okay, just don't repeat it again! Look it's already 7:30 our class is going to start at 8:00!" Sakura replied. "Let's just go to school already!" Sasuke said. "HAI!" the cousins said at the same time.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Konoha high school and hurriedly went to their classroom. "Wew, we made it! It's only 7:50 am!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Yeah, dattebayo!" Naruto said. Kakashi arrived in their class at 8:15 and he said his usual excuse. One student even said "shut up!" the whole class just laughed.<p>

"Oi Naruto, where's the classroom of Hinata?" Sakura asked. "I think it is on Room 206" Naruto replied. "Oh, thanks" Sakura said.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sakura's POV]<strong>

I asked Naruto where is the classroom of Hinata, he replied by saying it's on Room 206. You see, I asked him that because I want to hang out with them this lunch so I will not create any more enemies because of the boys' fangirls. I saw a piece of paper in my desk and I opened it. It says:

_Oh my youthful cherry blossom! Your beauty and elegance is shining! Please go out with me. And please reply quickly._

_-Konoha's handsome beast, Rock Lee_

Eh? I wonder who is this Rock Lee. I don't know him so I asked Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I said to him. "Hn, why?" He replied.

"By any chance, do you know anyone named Rock Lee?" I asked him.

"Why, do you have a crush on him?" He asked while smirking. "Why, are you jealous?" I shot back.

His eyes widened and I saw blush in his cheeks. I wonder if that's only my imagination. "Hn, why do you think would I be jealous?" He said while smirking. "Mou, I just want to know who is he, you see he gave me this paper" I said.

I handed him the paper and he read it. He chuckled then looked at me. "Hey! What's so funny?" I asked him while pouting. "It's just that this guy is that bowl-head guy over there" He pointed to a guy with thick eyebrows.

"Oh..great" I replied sarcastically. Rock Lee winked at me when he saw me looking at him. _Ew, totally not my type! _ "Goodluck, Sa-ku-ra" He said. "Eh?" I replied. He just smirked and walked out of the classroom with Neji.

* * *

><p>"Hey Saku-chan!" Naruto greeted. "Hm? Why? And what's with the nickname?" I replied.<p>

"Nothing! Just want to ask if you would join us for lunch" He said. "Uh..about that..Sorry but I'll pass for now. Maybe next time" I smiled at him.

"Oh, okay. Who would you join then?" He asked. "Hinata and the others maybe, if I get along with them.." I said.

"Dont worry Saku-chan, with your personality you'll be friends in no time!" He reassured me. "Is that a compliment?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Saku-chan" He smiled at me. I just smiled at him and went to the classroom of Hinata.

* * *

><p>I walked at the hallway and finally found the Room 206. Someone opened the door for me and his eyes widened.<p>

"You're Sakura Haruno right?" A boy with spiky brown hair and triangular red painting in both cheeks asked. "Uhm, yes" I replied. "Ahh! You're really pretty as they say" He said. "Thanks.." I replied not knowing what to say.

"By the way, I'm Kiba" He said. "Nice too meet you Kiba" I gave him a smile and he blushed.

"Is Hinata Hyuuga here?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll call her wait here" Kiba said. "Thanks" I smiled at him again.

A girl with indigo hair approached me and I assume she is Hinata. "K-Kiba-kun s-said you're l-l-looking f-for me" Hinata said. "Yes I am, I just want to ask if I can join you and you're friends for lunch" I said. "O-o-of c-course y-you c-c-can" She said. "Thanks" I gave her a smile and she returned it.

"So where's your meeting spot?" I asked her. "H-h-here f-f-follow m-m-me" She replied.

She led me in a school garden different from the boys' meeting spot. The garden has a large Sakura tree and there's somekind of shed at the center. There are many flowers with different sizes, kinds, and color.

"It's really beautiful here Hinata" I said to her. "Y-y-yes it is" She said. "You're so shy" I said to her. She just blushed and smiled. "C-c-can I call y-you S-s-sakura?" She asked. "Of course, I called you Hinata before right?" I winked at her and she smiled at me.

"H-h-here we are" She said. We arrived at the shed in the center and I met all of Hinata's friends. "Hi, I'm Ino" A girl with long blond hair said to me. "I'm Sakura" I replied._ This girl looks familiar. _"Do I know you?" I asked her. "Mm, I'm not sure" Ino replied. "I'm sure I met you before, wait can you put your bangs aside?" I asked her. "Sure" she replied while putting her bangs aside. "I know it!, you're that girl who gave me the red ribbon before right?" I said to her, smiling. "Oh..yes, I remember now!" She then hugged me. "You're my very first bestfriend you know?" I said to her. "Hehe" she said.

"Who's next Hina?" I asked. "Uhm, she" while pointing to a girl.

"T-this is Tenten" Hinata said. "Hi, I'm Tenten" A brunette girl with double buns said to me. "Hi, I'm Sakura" I said. "You're Naruto's cousin right?" Ino asked. "Yeah, I am, why?" I asked. "It's just that, Hinata has a crush on him" She said. "I-Ino!" Hinata said. We just laughed and talked and ate.

"Well I think you'd be a good match for him!" I said. "R-really?" She said. "Yeah, you're pretty and kind" I said. "T-t-thanks" Hinata said. "A-a-re you coming later to our house?" She asked. "Yeah, Neji invited us" I replied. "Us?" Hinata said. "Me, Sasuke and Na-ru-to" I said. She blushed to the last name I mentioned. "Ino, you're in my class right?" I said. "Oh.. yeah! I just remembered!" She said. _Wew, this girl is weird! We will be good friends :)_

"You know, a lot of guys like you here" Tenten said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, you've seen Kiba right?" She said. "Uhm, yes, why?" I asked. "He's the president of your fanclub" She said.

"WHAT?" I said. "You didn't know you have a fanclub?" Hinata said without her stutters anymore. "Well, yeah I didn't know they created one" I said.

"Check your locker later and you'll be welcomed by many love letters!" Ino said. "Great" I said as I rolled my eys. "Well we three have one us well" Tenten said. "But yours have the largest amount of members!" Ino said. "What? How many?" I asked. "I have 350 members, Ino has 400, Hinata has 450 and yours have 600" Tenten said. "What the, do they have that many students here?" I said. "No, some of them are joining same fanclubs that's why" Ino said. "Ohh... come on! Let's go to our classroom" I said. "Okay" They said.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

Sakura and the others went back to their own classrooms as well as Sasuke and the others. Sakura and Ino entered the room first followed by the four boys. Sakura was welcomed by Lee who smiled at her and gave her a flying kiss. Sakura dodged it perfectly and ignored Lee then went to her desk same as Ino. Sasuke just smirked at Lee and Lee glared at him.

The new teacher came and introduced herself. "Hi everyone, I'm your new physics teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai" A woman with black hair and red eyes said. "Wow, she's so pretty" One student said. "Yeah, she is so gorgeous!" One student replied. Kurenai just smiled. She then started her class and all of the students listened.

The class ended and it's now their dismissal. They changed their clothes in the CR so they can go straight to Hinata's birthday.

* * *

><p>Sakura wore a strapless pink cocktail dress that ended above her knees her waist-length hair was curled and in a ponytail leaving few strands of hair in her face. She paired it with a white stilletos and silver necklace with a heart pendant and a silver bracelet.<p>

Ino wore a spaghetti-strapped floral dress that also ended above her knees her hair was in a ponytail like she always do and she paired it with a baby blue scarpin shoes and a blue wrist-watch and a silver necklace with a flower pendant.

Tenten wore a blue sleeveless dress that ended just below her knees paired with a kitten heels shoes and she wore a gold bracelet and blue earrings.

**_With the boys~~~~_**

Naruto wore an long-sleeved orange polo with black pants. He paired it with a shiny black shoes. He wore a black wristband with it.

Sasuke wore a long-sleeved dark blue polo also with black pants. He paired it with black shoes. He wore a blue wristband with it.

Shikamaru wore a green polo with black pants. He didn't have any accessories with him.

Chouji wore a long-sleeved red polo also with black pants and the same as Shikamaru he didn't have any accesories.

* * *

><p>The two groups met in the front gate of the school. They looked at each other's outfits before speaking.<p>

"Sakura-chan you look so cute!" Naruto started. "Oh shut up!" Sakura said.

Naruto looked at the side of Sakura and stared at Hinata. "Hinata-chan why are you not dressed up yet?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed before speaking "I w-w-will b-be d-d-dressing u-u-up l-later" Hinata replied. "Ohh.." Naruto smiled at her making Hinata blushed like a tomato.

"LET'S GOOOO!" Naruto shouted. "Yeah!" Shouted the girls. The boys just nodded and walked to Hinata and Neji's house.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the Hyuuga compound and the group was astounded by the beautiful decorations in Hinata's party.<p>

"Wow Hinata! Your house is so big! awesome, and I really love the decorations" Sakura said. "Yeah, me too" Ino said. "Y-y-yes m-my f-f-father h-h-hired a d-d-decorator f-for m-my p-p-party" Hinata said.

The girls then followed Hinata to her bedroom and helped her prepare for her sweet 16 birthday party. "I'll do your makeup" Ino said. "And I'll do your hair!" Sakura said. "And I'll prepare your dress Hina!" Tenten said. "M-minna, a-a-arigatou" Hinata said. "No prob" They said at the same time.

Ino picked pink and blue as Hinata's eyeshadow and put an eyeliner in Hinata's eyes she also added a mascara. She then put a light blush-on in Hinata's cheeks and in her lips she put a light pink lipgloss. "Wow Hina! You're so pretty!" Sakura said. "Of course, I did her makeup!" Ino said. "T-thanks I-ino" Hinata said. "Okay! let's do your hair now!" Sakura said.

Sakura got a curling iron in Hinata's drawer, a spray-net_(it's a spray used to make the curls last longer)_ and few clips. "Come here Hina" Sakura said. "O-okay" Hinata replied. Sakura tied half of Hinata's hair so that she can curl the lower part first. "Tell me if it hurts huh?" Sakura said. "Okay" Hinata said. Sakura started curling Hinata's hair and it came out as large cute curls. She sprayed the spray-net in the curls and she repeated the process. After the curls had been done, Sakura gathered two strands of hair on both sides and pin it at the center. She got a purple ribbon and put it in the pin at the center. "It came out pretty good" Sakura said. "Yes, your hair is sooo pretty!" Tenten said. "I didn't know you can do that Sakura" Ino said. Sakura just smiled and winked at Hinata.

"Dress up time!" Tenten shouted. "Hey don't be so loud!" Sakura said. Hinata just laughed at their interaction.

Tenten went to Hinata's walk-in closet and called Hinata. She browse through the gowns in the closet and pick a red mermaid dress. "Try this Hina" Tenten said. "Kay" Hinata said. Hinata got dressed in the red mermaid dress and got out for Sakura and Ino to see. "What do you guys think?" Hinata said. "Hm, it's not blending with the theme of your party, it's pink and blue right?" Sakura said. "What she said" Ino said. "Yeah, you're right" Tenten said. Tenten browse more and said 'Perfect!' "Here try this one" Tenten said. "Hai" Hinata said. "Here, what do you think?" Hinata said. "Hina! It's PERFECT!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. "Thank god, I'm really tired from fitting this and that" Hinata said.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Naruto said. "Dobe, be patient" Sasuke said. "Maybe they're helping Hinata y'know?" Choji said. "Yeah" Shikamaru said. "Ugh, I want to eat now!" Naruto said. "Naruto, just wait will you?" Neji said, irritated. "Hmph, fine!" Naruto said. They continued talking until someone spoke in the microphone.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give attention to our Lady Hinata Hyuuga" the MC said. The guests clapped and Hinata entered with a spotlight on her. Hinata blushed because she noticed that all of the guests' eyes are on her especially Naruto.

Naruto stared at Hinata like she grew a second head. Hinata is wearing a strapless lavender puffy dress that flowed and ended at her feet. Her hair and makeup is done perfectly.

Sakura and the others went to the boys' table. "Sup Naruto!" Sakura said. Naruto did not heard her because he was paying all his attention to the beautiful girl in the Hyuuga mansion's staircase. "Oi dobe, Sakura is talking to you" He nudge Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "I said, Sakura is talking to you" Sasuke said. "Oh, gomen, gomen" Naruto said, smiling. "Hmm, looks like somebody got lovestruck" Sakura teased. Naruto blushed and the girls laughed. "Shh, you three, Hinata's saying something!" Shikamaru said. "Hai hai" Ino said.

"First of all, t-thank y-you all f-for c-c-oming here. I-i'm r-r-really grateful that you all came here. I want to t-t-thank my friends for helping me and for being here, I also want to thank my family especially my father, thank you all" Hinata finished and the guests clapped.

Hinata then went from table to table to thank them personally and to take pictures with them. "Gosh, Hinata is shining tonight" Ino said. "Yeah she is" Sakura added. "If I were a boy, I'll be love at first sight at her!" Tenten said. The boys are just quietly eating and listening to the girls talk.

Hinata then went to the group's table and she was greeted by happy birthdays. "Hinata-chan you look so pretty tonight" Naruto said making Hinata blush like hell, good thing she didn't faint. "Yeah Hinata!" Sakura said smiling. "T-t-thanks guys" Hinata said. "Okay! Let's take a picture!" Ino said as she got her polaroid camera. "Can you take a picture of us?" Ino asked some random guy and he said sure. "Okay, 1, 2, 3, Smile!" the guy said. They all smiled and the picture was developed. "Awww, we all look so cute, this will be one of our memory pictures!" Ino said. Then the official photographer asked them for another photo and they posed again. Hinata then walked to another table to entertain her guests.

"Naruto! you space out like since we got here!" Sakura said. "Oh sorry, I was just stunned" Naruto said. "By who, Hinata?" Ino asked. Naruto blushed. "That must be a yes then" Sakura said. The group laugh excluding Sasuke and Neji who just both smirked.

The party ended and the group went to the living room of the mansion. "Your house is huge" Tenten said. "Yeah, nice house" Chouji said. "T-thanks" Hinata said. "Hinata, it's late now, as much as I want to stay here my mother will be really angry at me" Ino said. "Yeah me too, troublesome" Shikamaru said. "Us, too" Chouji and Tenten said. "W-w-what a-a-about y-y-you Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Don't ask me, ask them" Sakura said while pointing to the two boys. "W-w-why?" Hinata said. "We're living together" Sasuke said. "We'll be going too Hinata-chan, happy birthday again" Naruto smiled at her. "T-t-thanks" Hinata said. "Bye Hina!" Sakura said while waving to Hinata. "B-bye Sakura, Sasuke-san and N-n-n-naruto-kun" Hinata said. Naruto grinned at her and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked out of the Hyuuga compound and searched a taxi, luckily the spotted one. "Where to?" the driver asked. "Konoha St. Building 7" Sakura said. "Get in" the driver said. Naruto sat on the passenger seat leaving Sakura and Sasuke sitting beside each other. Sakura suddenly felt sleepy and decided to nap. She didn't know that her head is sliding down to Sasuke's shoulder. It reached Sasuke's shoulder making Sasuke look at Sakura. "Sakura" he said but he got no reply. "Sakura" he repeated again with no reply. He decided to llok at her and saw Sakura peacefully sleeping. Sasuke just stared at her and he didn't noticed that they are in front of their apartment now.<p>

"Teme, watch'a waiting for?" Naruto said. "Sakura's asleep" Sasuke replied. "Oh, give her to me" Naruto said. "Hn, I can manage" Sasuke said while carrying Sakura in a piggy-back ride. "Get her shoes off" Sasuke said. "Hai hai" Naruto said.

Sasuke brought Sakura to her room and put her down in her bed. He also tucked her under the sheets. "Oyasumi, Sakura" Sasuke said then he went to his own room. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto saw what he did to Sakura. "That teme, he better be a good guy to her" Naruto said while smiling then went to his own room. They all slept peacefully except Sasuke who kept remembering Sakura's face in his mind.

_Why won't she get out of my mind? _Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't like this chapter because I did not describe things well. -_- anyway :D thanks for reading and tell me what you think ;) I'll start working on Chapter 5 before school starts or I'll be very busy 8D <strong>_review pleasee~ :)_


	5. Basketball and Photobooths

**A/N: **Here it is! Sorry for the hiatus. I'm really 'busy' and my father is bugging me a lot lately. Hope you like this chapter. I edited this a lot and this chapter is the hardest to make lol. anyway enjoy~ :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO~

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 5: **Basketball and Photobooths

* * *

><p>Sakura suddenly woke up and wondered what the hell happened last night, well except Hinata's awesome party , she can't remember a thing that happened after she fell asleep on the taxi. "Whatever, I don't care anyway" Sakura muttered as she went to her own bathroom.<p>

"Woah, this bathroom is awesome" a half-awake Sakura said. Everything in the bathroom is white. Well the tiles are light pink also the curtains. "Geez mom, why do you have to pick pink anyways?" Sakura said. She then filled the tub with water. "Ah, relaxing" Sakura said as she rub her skin. After she's done taking a bath she then went to her closet. "Hm...what to wear?" Sakura said as she browse through her closet full of branded clothes. "Oh these will do" Sakura said while grabbing a white short shorts and a red tank top. "Okay! Let's get this day started!" Sakura happily said as she went out of her room to cook her own breakfast.

As Sakura walk downstairs, she smelled a yummy scent that cause her stomach to grumble. "Ah, I'm really hungry" Sakura muttered. "Then eat" a voice said. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura said while pointing her index finger to Sasuke's face. "First of all, this is OUR house, and just eat and get that finger away from my face" Sasuke replied while shoving Sakura's finger. "What I mean is, why are you here in the kitchen?" Sakura said. "I'm cooking breakfast, isn't it obvious?" Sasuke replied pointing to a plate with bacon and eggs. "Oh..thanks then" Sakura said smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked and patted Sakura's hair. "Hey, you're messing my hair" Sakura said. "Hn, It's always messy" Sasuke replied as he smirked at Sakura. "Hmph, you're the one to talk, ducky!" Sakura teased. "Hn, pinky" Sasuke smirked then went upstairs mumbling something about Naruto.

Sakura then sat at the table and began eating the food Sasuke cooked. _He's a great cook_ Sakura thought. Sakura is happily eating until someone broke her moment. "Pinky, where is dobe?" Sasuke said. "Like I'll know ducky" Sakura shot back. "Hn, I wonder where's that dobe" Sasuke muttered as he went out of their large apartment. "I wonder where is Naruto" Sakura said while eating the final piece of her bacon.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sasuke's POV]<strong>

I asked Sakura if she knows where Naruto is but it turns out that like me she doesn't know. "Where the hell is that dobe?" I muttered and took out my phone. I dialled the dobe's number and he answered. "Yo, Sasuke, sup?" Naruto said. "Don't sup me, where are you?" I said. "Oh that, I'll be gone for 2 months, my parents send me here in LA, I don't know why and they said don't ask" Naruto said. "What? and Sakura? They will not send her there too?" I asked. "Hm, I asked them and they said No" Naruto said. Before I could answer him he said he gotta go because his mom is calling him. "What the hell, now I'm alone with that annoying pinky" I said to myself.

_**You like it though**_

_What? Hell no._

_**Someone's in denial**_

_No I'm not. And I don't like her_

_**Yes you do**_

_No I don't_

_**Yes you do**_

_No I don't_

_**Yes you do**_

_No I don't_

_**No you don't**_

_Yes I do, wait what? Damn you_

_**See? You like her**_

_Shut up_

After having fight with myself I entered our apartment again and saw Sakura dressed is wearing tight black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a white large letter S printed on it. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "Ahm, in the mall, but I don't know any malls here yet, can you come with me?" She replied. "Hn, fine, wait for me" I said to her. "Okay, ducky-kun" She replied. I glared at her and she laughed.

I went to my room and changed my clothes. I also wore a black skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with a small printed S on it. I went downstairs and Sakura eyed me from top to bottom. "What?" I asked her. "It's just that you have the male version of my shirt" Sakura said while pointing to my shirt. "Is it?" I replied while looking in my shirt to her shirt. "Yeah, duh, I just said it to you" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hn, nevermind, let's go" I said while walking to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

Sasuke and Sakura walked to outside and Sakura went straight to the road. "Hey where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "Duh, I'm looking for a taxi" Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Duh, I have a car" Sasuke imitated Sakura's voice and smirked. Sakura flushed red in both embarrassment and anger.

"Damn you ducky!"

"Hn, pinky" Sasuke smirked. "Just get on the car please?" Sasuke added.

"Fine, hmph" Sakura replied.

The drive is silent so Sakura asked if she can turn-on the radio and Sasuke said yes. Price-tag by Jessie J played on the radio and Sakura sang along with it.

_Seems like everybody's got a price_

_I wonder how they sleep at night_

_When the sales comes first, and the truth comes second_

_Just stop for a minute and smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious_

_Got your shades in your eyes, and your heels so high_

_That you can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to the left_

_Everybody look to the right_

_Can you feel that (yeah)_

_We're paying with love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wann'a make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about (uh) kaching-kaching _

_Ain't about (yeah) babling-babling_

_We just wann'a make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

Sakura stopped singing and she saw Sasuke looked at her.

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you can't sing" Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm actually a singer" Sakura replied.

"What?" Sasuke also raised his eyebrow.

Sakura realized what she said and corrected herself. "What I mean is, I'm actually a pretty good singer, right?" Sakura said.

"Hn, your singing is fine" Sasuke replied.

"Fine_? _My singing is only fine? _If he knows that I'm really a singer I'll show him" _Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

"You're mean" Sakura stuck her tongue out on Sasuke.

"Here we are" Sasuke said as he parked in the mall's parking lot. "What's this mall called?" Sakura asked.

"Mall of Konoha, this is the largest mall here in Japan" Sasuke replied. "Wow, it's really big" Sakura said but more to herself than Sasuke. "Hurry up pinky" Sasuke said as he entered the large mall. "Well if you slowed down a bit I can catch up ducky!" Sakura replied.

The two walked at the mall side by side that cause people thinking that they are a couple. Sakura heard a few whispers and blushed at the words, while Sasuke on the other side just ignored it. Some of the whispers that could be heard are "they are such a cute couple", "they're both gorgeous", "the girl is lucky" etc etc.

"Hey why are you blushing?" Sasuke asked Sakura as they are walking to the food court.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and her blush worsened. "I-it's n-nothing _damn, why am I stuttering?"_

* * *

><p><strong>[Sakura's POV]<strong>

That ducky! Argh, he makes me blush all the time. He even asked me why I am blushing. After hearing those whispers, who would not blush? Well him, because he's an ice-cube. And my blonde cousin, I wonder where is he. Better ask the ice-cube.

I walk up to Sasuke and I nudged his arm. "What?" Sasuke said to me obviously irritated. I didn't show any indication that I'm also irritated to him so I just smiled and asked where Naruto is. "He said he's in LA" Sasuke replied and he didn't even look at me when he said that. "WHAT?" I suddenly exclaimed. "Hey don't shout!" Sasuke covered my mouth because he saw people looking at us. "Okay, sorry, sorry, I'm just surprised that's all" I scratched the back of my head and smiled at him. "Hn, you're really cousins, you're both loud" He smirked at me and I blushed again. "You okay? You seem a bit" Sasuke paused to look at me "red" He continued. I blush madly again and I swear my blush is much worse than Hinata. "I-I'm o-okay really" I replied. Sasuke looked at the fastfood chains in the food court and asked me where I want to eat. I just replied by saying that I'll eat where he wants to eat.

He went to Burger King and ordered two Chicken-royale meal and 2 potato wedges. I was going to pay when he said no and he will pay for the both of us. He ordered me to find a table for us and I searched the whole food court and finally found one.

"Oi ducky! Here!" I waved my right hand to him as he walked to our table carrying our orders. "Don't call me 'ducky' in public, pinky" Sasuke glared. "Hai hai, gomen" I grinned at him and started eating my food.

"Hey isn't that Sasuke and Sakura from our school?" someone at the back of me said. I turned around and saw 2 girls that I believe to be Tsuchi Kin and Tayuya. "Yeah, it really is her" Tayuya said as she smiled at me. Being the normal Sakura I smiled back and then turned back to our table. "You know them?" Sasuke asked me with a potato wedge on his mouth. "Hey don't talk when your mouth is full" I teased him "but you do look good even when you eat like that" I added. "Hn, of course" Sasuke said. "I believe they are those girls that are playing basketball every dismissal, Kin and Tayuya" I replied. Sasuke just replied with his "Hn". Can he talk to me without that? Aish.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal POV]<strong>

Sasuke and Sakura finished eating and Sakura asked Sasuke if they can go shopping. Sasuke said yes and he regretted it afterwards.

"Ne, Sasuke, is this one better, or this one?" Sakura asked as she showed Sasuke two cocktail dress with different designs. Sasuke examined the two dress and picked the one on Sakura's right. "That one, with the white designs". Sakura looked at the said dress and smiled "You think so?" Sakura said. "Pinky, I just said that, that one is better, and when I said that one is better, it's the one that is better" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura. "What?" Sakura looked confused at what Sasuke said. "Just buy it" Sasuke said obviously irritated. "Hai hai" Sakura gave up and bought the dress.

"What's next?" Sakura tried to get an idea from Sasuke but failed. "Your choice" Sasuke replied.

Sakura was thinking of something when Sasuke suddenly stopped and Sakura almost bumped onto him. "Hey, why did you stop?" Sakura asked and she saw Sasuke looking at an arcade place. "Let's go there" Sasuke said. "Okay!" Sakura smiled and intertwined their arms together. Sasuke noticed this but just choose to ignore it.

The two arrived at the said arcade place and there is a large sign that says "QUANTUM". "Oh! Quantum? They also have that here?" Sakura happily said. They both entered Quantum and Sakura's eyes widened. "They have more games here than LA!" Sakura exclaimed while pointing her finger to various arcade games. "Sakura, speaking of LA, why didn't you go with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Oh..that" _Well it's because I'm famous there and I don't want paparazzis following me_ "I want to stay here" Sakura lied. "Hn, why?" Sasuke asked. "Uhm..I..don't want to... leave.. you alone here" _Oh shit. Did I just say that? _ Sakura nervously said. Sakura expected Sasuke to say anything but he just smirked.

_Ahhh! FML now he thinks I'm inlove with him! _

_**Well you do right?**_

_Yes, I mean No. Yes, No, arghh! I don't know_

_**You know Sak, if you're like that you're inlove**_

_I am? With Sasuke?_

_**I think so**_

_Aish. Of all people? Why him?_

_**Opposite attracts Sakura**_

Sakura blushed at what inner said and he looked at the said guy. She felt this new feeling that makes her happy. She feels happy when she's with him.

"Why are you staring?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "I-I'm not!" _here's the stuttering again_ Sakura replied. "Yes you are" Sasuke said. "I'm noooooooot!" Sakura stuck her tounge out on Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled and smirked at her making Sakura blush.

"Oh look! Photobooths!" Sakura exclaimed and dragged Sasuke to the photobooths. "Hey, of all the things here why a photobooth?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Sakura. "Don't ask questions will you? Just come with me!" Sakura smiled at him and dragged him again inside.

"I'm not going there!" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura away from the photobooth. "Come on! please?" Sakura said while having puppy dog eyes. Sasuke looked at Sakura and he fell for it. "Hn, fine" Sasuke rolled his eyes and let Sakura drag her to the photobooth.

"The designs here are cute! I like it" Sakura said while looking at the screen. "Hn, just get it over with" Sasuke said obviously irritated. "Hai hai" Sakura then started pressing random buttons until she found her desired design.

"Oh this one is cute, Sasuke, pose now! hurry" Sakura said and smiled at the screen. Sasuke tried his best to smile but just smirked at the camera.

_'Thanks for using this photobooth, your photos will be developed in a minute' _says the screen.

Sakura and Sasuke waited for the pictures to develop and when they did Sakura's lips formed a smile. "These pictures are cute Sasuke, especially this one" said Sakura as she pointed to a picture where their hands are in a 'V-sign'. "Hn" Sasuke looked at the photo and smirked.

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, maybe shoot some hoops!" Sakura said while doing a shooting motion. Sasuke chuckled at her movements and lead her to the Basketball arcades.

"You play with that one and I'll play the one here" Sasuke said as he point to the two arcade machines. "Hai hai" Sakura rolled her eyes but also smiled at him.

The two started playing and the time on the arcades are slowly decreasing. Sakura was really trying hard to shoot all the balls but she failed, while Sasuke has no effort in shooting, everytime he throws a ball it goes in. The game ended and the tickets came out in both machines.

"Mou, you have more tickets than me!" Sakura said while comparing her tickets to Sasuke. "Well that's because I shoot the balls properly" Sasuke smirked then went to a different arcade machine. Sakura just continued watching Sasuke play.

"Why are you not playing?" Sasuke asked while playing some arcade. "I'm tired, and I don't want to see me lose to you again" Sakura pouted at Sasuke. "Hn" Sasuke smirked at her and after he's done playing, he pulled Sakura to the place where you exchange your tickets for a thing _(sorry I forgot what it's called. lol) _

Sasuke handed out all his tickets to the girl in the counter and asked Sakura to do the same. "Count it together" Sasuke said to the girl. "Hey why? I worked hard for my tickets you know?" Sakura pouted.

"It's 3,417 sir" the girl said to Sasuke. "Pick what you want" Sasuke said to Sakura while pointing to the things in the booth. "Really?" Sakura said with shining eyes. "Hn" Sasuke smirked. "Oh I want that tiger plushie!" Sakura exclaimed while pointing to an orange tiger plushie. The girl in the booth handed Sakura the plushie and the moment Sakura got it, she hugged it.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sasuke" Sakura said while looking at the plushie to Sasuke. "Thank you" Sakura smiled at him and the next thing Sakura did surprised him.

_Sakura stand on her tiptoes and kissed Sasuke's cheek._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I suck right? XD anyway hope you like that moment :" I'll try to make more fluffy moments between them in the next chapters. Thanks for reading :)

And Naruto's sudden disappearance will be explained in the next chapter! so tune in~ and don't worry he'll be back. haha :P

Also I will make the next chapters so I won't be able to update. Maybe I'll upload it next next day, or next week. Before school starts! _

**Arigatou~ :3**


	6. Dodgeball and Bands

**A/N:**Thanks for waiting guys! :) Here is it. I'm trying to work on chapter 7 and 8 and I think Naruto will be back at chapter 9 so tune in~ :P

**Disclaimer:**I don't own NARUTO~

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 6:**Dodgeball and Bands

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke" Sakura said while looking at the plushie to Sasuke. "Thank you" Sakura smiled at him and the next thing Sakura did surprised him.<em>

_Sakura stand on her tiptoes and kissed Sasuke's cheek._

Sasuke suddenly woke up and look around his room.

"Why did I have dreamed that?" Sasuke muttered as he got out of his bed and walk to his bathroom.

His bathroom is pretty much like Sakura's though his tiles and curtains are Navy blue not pink. Sasuke didn't fill the tub but instead just showered because he thinks that taking a bath is longer than taking a shower. He finished taking a shower then walked to his closet and got his uniform, he wore the boy's white polo in his school, black pants. Their uniform is simpler compared to girls.

"School again" Sasuke muttered as he walk downstairs to cook his own breakfast. He grabbed 2 eggs and planned to cook an omelet. He also put the 4 bread buns in the oven to heat it. "I wonder if Sakura's awake now" Sasuke muttered as he started cooking the omelet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh! That's a good sleep!" Sakura said as she stretched her arms and did her morning exercise.

After that she went to her bathroom and took a bath. She finished taking a bath and walked to her closet. She put the girl's navy blue skirt that ended in her mid-thigh, her navy blue sando underneath the girl's cream-coloured blouse with a large navy blue collar, she then tied the red ribbon around the large collar and got her black knee-high socks and soon put her brown-black shoes.

"S~chool again~" Sakura sang as she went downstairs and smelled the breakfast scent.

When she reached the first floor, she saw Sasuke, in a pink apron with hearts on it, and she thought it was cute.

"Sasuke! You always cook our breakfast" Sakura said as she sat in one of the chairs in their house.

"That's because you always overslept" Sasuke teased.

"F.Y.I! I don't oversleep! You just happened to wake up before me! And say that to a guy who wears a pink apron" Sakura shot back.

_Chuckle._

"Hn, whatever pinky" Sasuke said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the two was done eating, they both went to the washrooms to brush their teeth. "Race you to the parking lot ducky!" and with that Sakura ran towards the parking lot towards their bike.

"I won ducky! Haha!" Sakura triumphantly said.

"Hn, that's because I never ran towards here pinky" Sasuke said.

"Hmph! Just accept defeat will you?" Sakura said as she rode in her pink bike.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he also rode in his bike.

"Sakura, got any news with dobe?" Sasuke asked Sakura to break the silence.

"No, but I'll try to call him later" Sakura gave Sasuke a thumbs-up.

"That thumbs-up remind me of Rock Lee" Sasuke said while speeding up his bike.

"Oh..speaking of Rock Lee.. I haven't answered him yet!" Sakura said as she also sped up her bike.

"Then answer him" Sasuke said as he turned to the right of the road with Sakura following him.

"I don't know what will I say to him, I mean.. I don't want to hurt his feelings" Sakura said while looking down.

"Then do it without hurting him" Sasuke said while he came to a stop and parked his bike in the parking lot of the school.

"How can I?" Sakura asked while putting the stand in her bike.

"You'll figure it out" Sasuke said walking to the front gate of the school. Sakura ran up to him and walked by his side until they reached their classroom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh there they are" one student said. "They look really cute together" another one said.

"What are they saying?" Sakura asked Ino who is sitting in front of her desk. Ino just transferred her seat here last Friday.

"Apparently they said you two are a couple" Ino pointed two perfectly manicured nail at the both of them.

"Ohh...wait WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I said, rumours say that you two are a couple" Ino repeated but this time slowly.

Sakura face palmed and stood up in the front of the class.

"Okay you all, I just want to know who the hell started this?" Sakura asked the class.

One student raised her hand and said. "The one with the dark-pink hair in the other section"

"Does anyone know her?" Sakura asked and this time almost everyone raised their hand.

"Just say it" Sakura ordered and rolled her eyes.

"It's Tayuya" one boy said.

"Oh. Thanks" Sakura gave the whole class a smile. "Me and Uchiha Sasuke are not going out, I promise that we are only friends, and if we ever got together we will announce it, in this class" Sakura promised and smiled again.

"Thank god" Karin said. "I almost died when I heard the news" She added.

"Good for you then" Sakura faked a smile at her.

"Oh my beautiful cherry blossom! I'm glad that you're not with Sasuke-san" a voice said.

Sakura sweat dropped, only one guy in this school speaks like that. Sakura turned around and saw Rock Lee smiling at her. Sakura covered her eyes because of the shine of Lee's teeth. She also just faked a smile then went back to her seat.

"My classmates are all weirdos" Sakura muttered as she sat down on her desk.

"They got it from you" Sasuke teased.

"Shut up ducky! It's your fault that we are in this situation right now. Aish!" Sakura said as she got her notebook and began doodling on it.

"Hn, you're the one who kiss me in my cheek" Sasuke said and he smirked when he saw Sakura's cheeks blush.

"Hey! That's a thank-you kiss and it's a friend-to-friend thing" Sakura is pointing her pen at Sasuke when she said it.

Both are not aware of Ino Yamanaka's eavesdropping at their conversation. Hopefully this will not start another rumor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi their homeroom teacher also their Math teacher came in the class before the bell rang.

"Oh my god! Kakashi-sensei arrived just on time! What a miracle!" one of the students said causing the whole class to laugh.

"Okay class quiet!" Kakashi ordered "I have an announcement to make" Kakashi said as he got a paper in his suitcase.

"As you all know, Uzumaki Naruto is not here today" Kakashi paused allowing the students to chatter "It's because of some family problems, well that's what his mom said" Kakashi continued causing the students to be quiet. "He'll be gone for a month"

"A month? Really? That Naruto! I'll kill him when he gets back" Sakura said as she listened once more to Kakashi.

"Class, as you all know, the first-quarter examination is coming, so I suggest you all study and be serious in your studies this time. I will assign partners to help you study here in school. Every hour in my class will be spent in studying for various subjects in this upcoming exam, so I expect you all to cooperate" Kakashi said as he browsed in the Class planner.

"Oh come on? Really? I just hope I do not get a weirdo partner" Sakura muttered.

"Listen class! Here are the pairs, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka" Ino's cheeks blushed as her brain registered the new information. Kakashi said many names and Sakura just listened if she know any name "Neji Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi" Kakashi announced. "Rock Lee and-" Kakashi paused causing Sakura looked at Kakashi.

' _I hope it's not me, please, not me' _Sakura thought.

"-Karin" Kakashi continued.

_Wew_ Sakura breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke Uchiha and" Kakashi browse through the list and found a person with no partner "Sakura Haruno" Kakashi finished.

"Okay that's all, you can go to your partners now and begin studying" Kakashi said as he sat and read his book again.

"It's you again" Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke. "And I'm stuck with you again" Sasuke added.

Sakura stuck her tongue out on Sasuke and opened their Math book. "Oi ducky! Let's start now" Sakura said pointing to her Math book. "Hn" Sasuke said and opened his Math book.

The students continued studying till the class ended.

"Okay class! That's all for today, Keep quiet and wait for your next teacher" Kakashi said as he gathered all his belongings and went out of the classroom.

"Finally, my head hurts now" Sakura said while rubbing her forehead. Sasuke was going to reply when a teacher came in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hi everyone! I'm your new music teacher" a woman with black-brown hair that also matches her eyes said. "Just call me, Shizune-sensei" Shizune said.

"She's young to be a teacher" a student said. That statement caused Shizune to smile.

"As you all know, I'm already 29" Shizune said earning gasp from students. "Oh come on! You're all flattering me" Shizune laughed.

"Anyways, since the firs-quarter examination is coming, I just want this class to make a band, since there are 30 students in this class, I'll put you in groups by random so we will make 6 bands, consisting of 5 members, is it clear?" Shizune said.

"Hai sensei!" The students said.

"Aish, groupings again" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hope I'm not with your group" Sakura pointed to Sasuke.

"That hurts Sakura" Sasuke put a hand on his heart acting like he's hurt.

"Gomen, ducky" Sakura said as she patted Sasuke's hair.

"Listen up! Here are the 1st band, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and" Shizune browse in her list "Sakura Haruno" She continued.

"Ow! I'm with you again!" Sakura pouted. "It's called destiny _fugu_" Sasuke said.

"_Fugu?_ Are you calling me a blowfish you _Saru!_" Sakura shot back. "Do I look like a monkey to you?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Well yeah, and why do you call me _fugu_? I'm not a blowfish!" Sakura pouted.

"You look like one, when you pout" Sasuke said.

"Mou! _Saruuuuuuuuuu!"_Sakura said.

"Haruno, Uchiha, will you two keep quiet?" Shizune ordered. "Gomen, Shizune-sensei" They both said.

"2nd band, Choji Akimichi, Karin,*insert name here*,*insert name here*,*insert name here*" Shizune continued. "3rd band, etc. etc." Shizune continued until she finished grouping them.

"Are all the groupings clear?" Shizune asked.

"Hai Sensei!" The students said.

"Good, you can go to your own groups and plan everything, today is June 8 and your projects will end in July 13, so you will have 5 weeks to do this, you're grade for the first-quarter will be based here, so give it your best shot. Discuss everything but don't create too much noise" Shizune finished then sat at the teacher's table and observed her students.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, 5 weeks? What can we do with that short time?" Ino complained. "Pig, if you just work with your brain and not your mouth, you can do something" Sakura teased. "Shut up forehead" Ino shot back.

"You two, can you stop fighting? Troublesome" Shikamaru said while scratching the back of his head. "Forehead started it first" Ino reasoned out. "And Shikamaru, we're not fighting" Sakura smiled.

"Whatever" Shikamaru said. "So what is our plan?" Neji tried to change the conversation and succeed.

"Who here knows how to play an instrument?" Sasuke looked at the group. "Me" the group said at the same time.

"Okay then, tell me what instrument do you know how to play" Sasuke said.

"Bass guitar, lead guitar, drums" Sakura said.

"Piano, bass guitar" Ino said smiling from ear to ear.

"Drums" Shikamaru said as while yawning.

"Piano, lead guitar" Neji said.

"I play, lead guitar and drums" Sasuke said.

"Okay, let's vote who will be the bass, lead, piano, drums, and vocals" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who wants to be the vocalist?" Sakura asked.

"You or Sasuke can be the vocalist" Ino suggested.

"Hm, let Sasuke be the vocalist, he has many fangirls here" Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah you're right" Sakura said as she wrote in her notebook. _Sasuke-lead vocal_

"Oh and Sakura, you can also be a vocalist!" Ino said as she clapped her hands.

"You do have a brain pig" Sakura said as she wrote again in her notebook. _Me-vocal_

"I'll play the lead" Sakura suggested.

"Fine with us" Ino said.

Sakura write again in her notebook. _Me-second voice, lead guitar_

"The bass?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, since I'm already occupied, it'll have to be Ino" Sakura said.

"Fine with me" Ino said.

Sakura then wrote _Ino-bass_

"To be faster, Neji will be the pianist, and Shikamaru drummer, okay?" Sakura said while writing the details in her notebook.

"So what's the name of our band?" Neji asked.

"Any suggestions?" Sakura asked.

"Cuties" Ino suggested.

"Ino, the name should be uni-sex, '_Cuties_' seems like girly" Sakura said.

"Pft. It's a cute name you know?" Ino complained.

"She's right Ino" Sasuke said.

"How about Konoha 5?" Sakura said.

"It's good but it's seems a little like, you know, like were soldiers or something" Shikamaru said.

"Then what? Aish." Sakura said.

"How about Angel's SSSIN?" Sasuke suggested.

"SSSIN?" Sakura asked.

"It'll be like SIN. But it have 3 S, representing you, me and Shikamaru, I is for Ino and N is for Neji" Sasuke explained.

"It'll be better if it's just sin" Ino suggested.

"Yeah, it's troublesome if it has 3 S" Shikamaru said.

"Okay then, we're Angel's SIN" Sakura said as she write down the final details.

_Band Name: Angel's SIN_

_Vocalist: Sasuke Uchiha(lead vocal)/Sakura Haruno(vocal)_

_Lead Guitar: Sakura Haruno_

_Bass Guitar: Ino Yamanaka_

_Piano: Neji Hyuuga_

_Drums: Shikamaru Nara_

"So? How can we compose the song?" Ino asked while looking at her compact mirror.

"Dunno, who here has an experience in song writing?" Sakura asked.

Ino, Neji and Shikamaru shook their heads. And Sasuke raised his hand.

"You?" Sakura asked as she pointed a finger to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I studied song writing when I was 12" Sasuke replied.

"Ah, me too" Sakura said.

"Can you guys go to our house tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

The three nodded their heads. "Good, we'll discuss it there" Sakura said.

"Are you guys done discussing?" Shizune asked the class.

"Yes ma'am" The students replied.

"Okay, that's all for today, I expect good presentations for the project, wait for your next teacher" Shizune gathered her belongings and went out of the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What's our next subject?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was busy playing on his cellphone.

"P.E" Sasuke replied.

"Who's our teacher in P.E?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino turned her body to Sakura and said "Maito Gai-sensei, the one with the bowl cut"

"Ohh, I haven't seen him" Sakura said.

"I wish I hadn't seen him" Ino said.

Sakura just laughed until the door in their classroom opened.

"My youthful students! Change your attire in your P.E uniforms so you can have we can have a youthful exercise together" Gai stormed in the room and the students sweatdropped.

"So he's Gai huh?" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Ino asked as she dragged Sakura to their changing rooms.

Sakura got her P.E uniform in her locker consisting of a red short shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt with a 'KHS' _(Konoha High School)_ printed on it also in red letters. She put her white knee-high socks with 2 horizontal red lines at the top. And red Vans. And she put her hair in a high ponytail like Ino, leaving fringes in her face. Ino wore the same but instead her shoes are red converse.

The boys wore blue shorts that ended below their knees and white V-neck t-shirt with also a 'KHS' printed on it in blue letters. They wore different shoe brands, Zooyork, Vans, Converse, DC, Nike, etc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun looks so hot!" A fangirl screamed. Sakura just rolled her eyes and went to her group.

"Sakura-chan look so kawaii" A fanboy said. Sasuke saw boys looking at Sakura's legs and he glared at them causing them to look away and mind their own business.

"You look good in a ponytail" Sasuke complimented.

"Of course, ducky, I look good everytime" Sakura laughed while saying this.

"Hn, except when you sleep" Sasuke teased.

"Mou! It's not counted" Sakura pouted then stuck her tounge out on Sasuke.

"Okay my youthful students! We will play a youthful game of dodgeball, the girls will be separated into 2 also the boys. Those students with the surname A-M please group yourselves. And those students with N-Z, group yourselves also. After you group yourselves we will now play our youthful game of dodgeball."

"I'm in the same group with Sasuke-kun, kyaaaa!" Karin screamed. Sakura just rolled her eyes again and went with Neji and Choji while Sasuke went to Ino and Shikamaru.

Gai started the game by blowing the whistle. "Okay class! START!" Gai shouted. "A-M will be inside" Gai added.

Sasuke threw the ball first and hit a girl that's just looking at him. Sasuke passed the ball to Shikamaru and he muttered a 'troublesome' before hitting a boy that is just daydreaming. The game continued until 3 students are the only ones inside, consisting of Sakura, Neji and Choji.

"Ah those three are so hard to hit!" Ino complained.

"Troublesome, just focus" Shikamaru instructed.

"Hm, fine" Ino said.

Sasuke threw the ball and almost hit Sakura but Sakura perfectly dodged it. "That was close" Sakura said while wiping the sweat in her forehead.

"Just roll the ball this time" Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru. "Okay" Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru rolled the ball reaching Sasuke and Sasuke did the same. The three went back and forth until Sasuke threw the ball and hit Choji. "Ah, we're only two now!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura pretending that he will hit her but instead threw the ball to Neji's position successfully hitting Neji. "Oh no! I'm the only one left" Sakura said catching some air.

Sasuke smirked and rolled the ball to Shikamaru's direction. Shikamaru did the same and Sasuke noticed that Sakura is getting tired, taking this as an opportunity Sasuke hit Sakura with the ball and succeed.

"Damn you, ducky!" Sakura shouted.

Ino just laughed as well as Sasuke. "N-Z go inside" Gai instructed.

"Payback time" Sakura said while grabbing the ball.

The game started and Sakura first targeted Sasuke but he dodged, the ball instead hit Karin who was beside Sasuke.

"Arggh! Pinky!" Karin shouted.

Sakura just smirked and pass the ball to Neji, Neji got it and hit Ino.

"Mou, I'm already out" Ino complained while sitting in the bench.

The game continued and Sakura just threw the ball without effort hitting random students until 2 boys remained namely Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Choji, here" Sakura said as she passed the ball to Choji.

Choji threw the ball very fast that Shikamaru didn't even see it coming. The ball hit Shikamaru and he sat next to Ino making Ino blush. Sakura got the ball and threw it towards Neji and Neji caught it. Neji threw it with so much force that it hit Sasuke's bicep causing him to say 'Ouch'. Sakura quickly ran toward Sasuke and asked him if he's okay. Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded.

Gai blew his whistle and said "Class dismissed" and ask Sasuke to go to the clinic but Sasuke refused.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You sure you're okay?" Sakura asked with a worried face. Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded. He then went to the boy's locker room while Sakura went to the girls.

"Saku, you seem to be so worried 'bout Sasuke too much" Ino teased Sakura while changing her P.E uniform to their usual school uniform.

Sakura blushed at Ino's statement.

"No I'm not" Sakura lied.

"Oh don't try the 'No I'm not' thing with me! I'm pretty sure you have a thing for him" Ino teased more.

"Ahh! Just shut up"

The two finished changing and walked together to their classroom. Ino kept bugging Sakura about Sasuke but Sakura just ignored her and just laughed if Ino said something. They arrived at their classroom and went to their desk. They waited for their next teacher and finally arrived. The teacher finished her lesson and said that the class can have their lunch.

"Finally" Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged Ino out of the classroom. "I'm really starving, let's go to Hina and Tenten" Sakura added as she went to the said girls' names.

Sakura and Ino walked through the hallway until they reached Hinata and Tenten's classroom. Sakura knocked and Kiba answered the door again. "Oh Kiba! Hi, is Hinata and Tenten there?" Sakura asked.

"No, they went to the canteen I think" Kiba replied. "Thanks" Sakura flashed him a smile making Kiba blush but he returned it.

"Now where are those two?" Sakura muttered as she walked to the canteen. Sakura expected Ino to be beside her but when she looked at her back Ino is nowhere to be seen. "That pig" Sakura muttered.

"Gotcha!" Someone shouted making Sakura scream and jump.

"Mou, pig! Why do you have to scare me?" Sakura planted her hands on both hips.

"Sorry, Hinata and Tenten saw me and they just dragged me, they said it'll be fun if we scared you" Ino said while laughing her ass off.

"Aish. I hate you all" Sakura said but laugh afterwards.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Let's play a game" Ino suggested as the three ate Hinata's home cook meal.

"What game?" Tenten asked.

"Truths, if this bottle" Ino raised a bottle "pointed to you, you have to answer the question that a person will ask you" Ino explained.

"Okay then, I'll go first" Sakura said as she spin the bottle and the bottle stopped at Hinata.

"Why do you like Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I-It's b-b-because he's kind and _cute_" Hinata blushed at the last word she said.

"Ahh, you're really perfect for each other" Sakura said while smiling making Hinata blush but she said a low 'thanks'.

"Oh and speaking of Naruto, where is he?" Tenten asked. "He's in LA, his parents send him there, it's some family problems, I'll call him later" Sakura said.

"O-o-oh that's w-w-why" Hinata said. "Hinata your turn" Ino said. Hinata spin the bottle and it stopped at Ino.

"W-who i-is y-your crush Ino?" Hinata asked. Ino blushed at the question but answered it anyway.

"It's Shikamaru" Ino smiled at she said this.

"Really?" Tenten and Hinata asked. Ino just nodded and spin the bottle and it stopped on Tenten.

"Why do you like Neji?" Ino asked making Tenten choke. "How do you know?" Tenten asked while grabbing a bottle of water.

"It's pretty obvious Ten, the way you look at him" Ino said.

"Mou, It's because he's cool, handsome and '_kind_' I think" Tenten replied.

The girls laughed at the 'kind' word and Tenten spin the bottle and it stopped at Sakura.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

Sakura blushed and Ino looked at her. "Guess that means YES" Ino said.

"Inooooooo! But yes, I like him" Sakura said and blushed madly afterwards.

"You two would make a good couple!" Tenten said.

"Don't say that to me! I don't want any boyfriend right now" Sakura said.

"But I heard you and Sasuke talked that you kiss him" Ino whispered to them.

"You kissed him?" Hinata said in a whisper.

"It's just in the cheeks, and correction! That's just a thank-you kiss" Sakura corrected.

"Whatever, if it's a kiss, it's a kiss" Tenten said.

"Aish. Whatever you say, whatever you say" Sakura sighed in defeat.

The girls kept chattering not noticing a girl with glasses eavesdropping on them. "Ah that pinky, she likes my Sasuke-kun too! And she already kissed him!" Karin exclaimed.

_You'll pay for it pinky_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dismissal~ _(I'm lazy to type other conversation so time-skip__**:))**__)_

Sakura was walking in the hallway when a slender arm just suddenly grabbed her. "Aaack!" Sakura managed to say after being suddenly grabbed.

"Tie her hands" a voice said that Sakura recognized. "Karin? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yes it's me dear" Karin replied. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's because I heard you also like Sasuke-kun, and you _kissed_ him!" Karin pointed her finger at Sakura's face.

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed, glaring daggers at Karin.

"How do you know that?" Sakura glared at Karin.

"It's none of your business" Karin said as she slapped Sakura in her right cheek.

"Ouch, stop that Karin!" Sakura shouted and tried to get out of the rope.

"Shut up!" Karin said as she kicked Sakura in the stomach. Sakura coughed blood and muttered a bad word. Sakura tried so hard to fight but she failed. Karin continued slapping, kicking and hurting her. _Damn you Karin, I'll swear I'll have a revenge on you_.

Sakura then just felt a strong feeling inside her and decided to kick Karin. Karin stumbled from the kick and Sakura got out of the rope tied unto her and went to Karin. Sakura pulled Karin's hair and Karin did the same.

" What's your problem?" Sakura said as she slapped Karin. "

Just stop flirting with Sasuke!" Karin said as she kicked Sakura in the legs. Sakura dodged and was going to punch her when someone stopped her.

"Sakura, stop this, now" a voice said. Sakura looked at the source of the voice and found Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, how'd you get here?" Karin asked.

"Your girls said that you and Sakura were fighting so I went here as fast as I can. Now you two, stop this" Kurenai ordered.

Sakura got off Karin's top and went with Kurenai as well as Karin. They went to the Kurenai's office and discussed things there.

"So you two, who started this fight?" Kurenai asked. Sakura pointed her index finger to Karin's direction and Karin glared at her. Kurenai sighed.

"Karin, why did you start it?" Kurenai asked.

"Because of Sasuke-kun! Sakura kissed him!" Karin said in an annoying voice.

"Karin, that's not a proper excuse on why you should start a fight!" Kurenai said in a calm voice but with a hint of irritation in it. Karin rolled her eyes and Sakura just smirked.

"Karin you get a 1 week detention, you'll help the Janitor every dismissal to clean classrooms" Kurenai said and Karin complained.

Sakura inwardly laughed and celebrated until Kurenai continued.

"And you Sakura, you'll get a 1 day detention tomorrow, you will help the teachers do their paperworks". Sakura groaned making Karin smirked.

"You two can go home now, and tend your wounds" Kurenai smiled at them.

"Hai sensei, arigatou" The two said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura got her cellphone and dialled Sasuke's number_._

_"Hey Sakura, sup?"_ Sasuke said.

"Can you fetch me here?" Sakura asked.

_"Sure, wait for me"_Sasuke replied.

"Thanks" Sakura replied.

Sakura waited for Sasuke in the front of their school and listened to some music. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's car is approaching so she removed her earphones and smiled at Sasuke.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke's eyes widen and ran to Sakura.

"Geez ducky, I'm okay really" Sakura laughed.

"Ow my stomach" Sakura clutched her stomach.

"Sakura, What really happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I just got into a little fight, hehe" Sakura said while scratching the back of her head.

"I'll take you to the hospital" Sasuke said as he led Sakura to his car.

"No! I can tend my wounds by myself, I have some experience since I sometimes volunteer in some LA's hospitals." Sakura said.

"Hn, fine" Sasuke gave up and opened the door for Sakura.

"Sorry Sasuke" Sakura gave him a nervous smile. "Hn, be careful next time will you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai hai tou-san" Sakura teased. "Hn" Sasuke smirked and drive to their house.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We're finally here!" Sakura said as she slacked off in the couch.

"Oi pinky, tend your wounds first" Sasuke said while pointing to Sakura.

"Oh gomen, I almost forgot, thanks ducky" Sakura gave him a smile.

"Hn, what will you need?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, betadine, luke-warm water, bandages and a towel" Sakura finished.

"I'll get it for you" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled again and wait for Sasuke to get back. Sasuke then finally got back and he brought the things Sakura needed.

"Thanks Sasuke" Sakura smiled.

"Hn, I'll just fix something in my bedroom" Sasuke said then walk upstairs to go to his bedroom.

Sakura was just finishing healing her wounds when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

_"Ne, Sakura-chan, konnichiwa!" Naruto said through the phone._

"Oh Naruto? Why are you there?" Sakura asked while cleaning what she used.

_"You see, my mom have a 'problem', and it's big" Naruto replied._

Sakura's eyes widened "What? What's the problem of Auntie Kushina?" The next thing Sakura knew, her eyes had gotten a lot wider.

"_My mom's pregnant" Naruto said._

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed.

_"Yeah, that's why they suddenly send me here, though I don't see what the point is" _Naruto replied_._

"Yeah" Sakura laughed.

"Oh, hey Naruto, gotta go, someone's knocking at the door" Sakura said as she went to the door and opened it.

Sakura opened the door and her eyes widen the minute she opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed pointing her index finger to the man.

**"Hey, Sakura! Long time no see"** the man replied to her and gave her a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**That's the end of this chapter LOL. And who is the mystery man?**8D**anyway, put your guesses in the review or message me ;) haha! _only if you want :D_

Do did you guys like it? If so please push the button below and make me happy! :)) If you review I'll not be lazy anymore and I'll work on many chapters and upload it A.S.A.P :

_Fugu_ means **blowfish** in english :)) while _Saru_ means **monkey** :))

_Tou-san_ is father in english.

_(I finished chapter 7! But I won't upload it yet, T ^ T gomenasaaai! but I'll upload it as soon as I finished chap. 8 and 9 so look forward to it!)_

**Arigatou ne~ :)**


	7. Fireworks and Bimbos

**A/N: **Hi! It's me again. Hope you remember me from my short hiatus! :)) sorry. Well I was close in finishing Chapter 8 so I decided to upload this. Please bear with me D: I'm really really sorry for my absence and _reviews_ would be highly appreciated. Also I want to thank the people who put this story in their _Story Alert_ and _Favorite_. Thank you so much! :) It gives me encouragement when someone reviews or when I go to my email and saw people putting this story in their alert and favorite.

Anyway enough talk! Here's chapter 7. Enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 7: **Fireworks and Bimbos

* * *

><p><em>Flashback~<em>

_Sakura opened the door and her eyes widen the minute she opened it._

_"What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed pointing her index finger to the man._

_"Hey, Sakura! Long time no see"__the man replied to her and gave her a smile._

Sakura suddenly hugged the man and smiled warmly to him. "I miss you so much!" Sakura exclaimed when he returned her hug. "I miss you too Sak" the man replied.

Sasuke heard a knock on the door so he went to the door and saw Sakura hugging someone. "Sakura, who is that?" Sasuke asked as he tries to get a clear view of the man hugging Sakura.

"Oh, he's my friend back in LA" Sakura replied as the man looked at Sasuke's direction. Sasuke's eyes widen the moment he saw those eyes.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes. "Hello little brother" Itachi smirked.

"Oh.. I just remembered! You have a little brother!" Sakura said as she laughed. "You're forgetful as ever" Itachi said and walked inside the house. "And you're as mean as before" Sakura teased.

"How do you two know each other?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "We know each other a long time ago since I was a kid I think" Sakura explained." And we're both models in the Lacoste brand in LA " Sakura said not noticing that she just said that she's a model. Sasuke looked at her like she grew a second head. "What? you? A model?" Sasuke asked again. _Shit. Argh I hate my mouth. _Sakura shrugged and sighed."Yes, ducky, I actually went here to escape showbiz there. Y'know paparazzis, press conference and fans" Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"You don't know that she's a model? A singer? And an actress?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and looked at Sakura. Sakura saw Sasuke looking at her and sighed. "Okay I'll explain, you see, I've been a model since I was 7 I think, then I tried showbizness when I was 13 or 14, I'm pretty famous in LA. But since I grew tired of it, I went here to have a long hiatus from work. But I'll also be back" Sakura explained. Sasuke just nodded and sat next to Itachi.

"And you aniki? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked while grabbing the remote and turned on the tv. "I'm just here for a short vacation, maybe 1 month or something" Itachi said as he looked at the news and saw himself.

'_Model-singer-actor Itachi Uchiha is now here in Japan, he just arrived this evening. He's here to shoot his new music video for his song __**Tokyo**_'

Itachi shrugged."So much for vacation" Itachi rolled his eyes. "You're going to make a new MV?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, the Akatsuki angency decided so, y'know that they're so strict right?" Itachi said while sighing. "I know right?" Sakura said as she looked at the TV

'_LA Babe, Akiyama Yui, spotted here in Japan? Rumours says that the actress was seen here in Japan last Friday, though we can't say that it's true, Akiyama Yui is really famous in LA and even reached the Asian countries, we just hope that rumours are true so we, I mean __**us**__ of all her fans can have her autograph'_

"So much for hiding" Sakura sighed as she sat comfortably on the couch. "Akiyama Yui? That's you?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I wear blue contacts everytime I work" Sakura said. "So how'd they found out?" Itachi asked. "Dunno, but I hope they will not see me, I'm not prepared for bazillion fans here" Sakura said as she went to the fridge and got 3 Gatorades.

"Y'know Sakura, you're like the most idol of all students here" Sasuke said. "Of course, who wouldn't idolize me?" Sakura said making Itachi laugh while also giving the brothers their Gatorades. "Itachi! What's so funny?" Sakura pouted.

"Ah you hadn't change at all" Itachi teased. "Oh and Itachi, where are you gonna live for this 'vacation' thing?" Sakura asked while opening her Gatorade. "My agency have my own accommodation here, so I'll live there, I just came to visit" Itachi said as he looked at his clock. "and I also gotta go" Itachi said as he walked outside their house. "Bye" Sakura shouted. Itachi nodded and waved his hand at Sakura.

"What's your plan now?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was still drinking her Gatorade. Sakura shrugged. "Dunno, if they don't know that Yui is here then I'm not gonna do anything, except one thing" Sakura said as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Can you come with me to the parlor?" Sakura asked. _I have a bad feeling about this_ Sasuke thought. "Why?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Sakura shrugged again. "I'm gonna change my look" Sakura said.

"If you don't wanna come then don't come, I can go there by myself anyway"

"Hn, you go, I don't want to wait inside a parlor" Sasuke said then got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hmph, boys and their attitude" Sakura rolled her eyes as she went upstairs to change her clothes.

Sakura went to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans since there are some wounds in her legs. An sleeveless shirt with the U.K flag printed on it. She grabbed her converse shoes and tied her hair in a low ponytail. She also wore a black bracelet with spikes on it.

She went downstairs and saw Sasuke playing some video games in the TV in their living room. "Bye ducky, don't wait for me" Sakura said as she went out of the house. Sasuke just nodded and resumed playing his paused video game.

Sakura waited for a taxi and finally a taxi came. "Uhm, in Alex's Salon please" Sakura said to the driver. "Yes ma'am" the driver said, then drive to the said place. Sakura listened to the music playing in the radio until a song that she knows played.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag__  
><em>_Drifting through the wind__  
><em>_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin__  
><em>_Like a house of cards__  
><em>_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep__  
><em>_Six feet under scream__  
><em>_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you__  
><em>_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light__  
><em>_And let it shine__  
><em>_Just own the night__  
><em>_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on show 'em what you're worth__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on let your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space__  
><em>_You're original, cannot be replaced__  
><em>_If you only knew what the future holds__  
><em>_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed__  
><em>_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow__  
><em>_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light__  
><em>_And let it shine__  
><em>_Just own the night__  
><em>_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on show 'em what you're worth__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on let your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom__  
><em>_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
><em>_It's always been inside of you, you, you__  
><em>_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on show 'em what your worth__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on slet your colors burst__  
><em>_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
><em>_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

_Boom, boom, boom__  
><em>_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
><em>_Boom, boom, boom__  
><em>_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_**(Fireworks by Katy Perry)**_

"_That song is written and sung by the famous Akiyama Yui! Even reaching the no 1 in all Japanese music charts! Yui is really famous in Japan!" the radio DJ said._

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her last latest song but also smiled because it's so nostalgic. The driver came to a stop and Sakura looked around the place. "Thanks, here" Sakura said as she handed the driver her pay. The driver then drives away from the place.

* * *

><p>"No turning back now" Sakura muttered as she went inside the salon's door. "Welcome ma'am!" the staff in the salon said. Sakura smiled and nodded at her and said what she wants to do to her hair.<p>

"Ahh..so you want to cut it?" the staff said. "Pretty much" Sakura said as she looked at the staff's name _Watanabe Ayaka_. "Can I call you Ayaka? I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura asked. Ayaka smiled. Ayaka is a girl with brownish hair and black eyes. Her hair was long rivaling Ino's and it is also in a high ponytail but she has full bangs unlike Ino. She's slender an her height is just like Sakura. "Ah huh" Ayaka replied. "And can I call you Sakura?" Ayaka asked. "Of course" Sakura smiled. Ayaka returned the gesture.

"Come here Sakura" Ayaka said as she lead Sakura to the a chair with a big mirror in the front. "Wait here, I'll just call the barber" Ayaka said. Sakura nodded and looked at her reflection. Sakura really miss having _blue eyes_ but she doesn't want to come back to showbizness yet. Sakura was broken out of her reverie when Ayaka came in with a woman.

"Sakura this is Ji Hyun, she's our best stylist here in Alex's Salon" Ayaka said. Sakura nodded and Ji Hyun started styling her hair. Ayaka then went outside and returned to her designated place.

"What style do you want to do to your hair?" Ji Hyun said with a hint of a Korean accent in her voice. "I want to cut it short, maybe end it here" Sakura said as she point to her shoulder."Oh and I want to have a side bangs". Ji Hyun nodded and started to cut her hair.

Sakura watched her cut hair fall and watch Ji Hyun cutting her hair. "This is the length right?" Ji Hyun asked. "Yes" Sakura nodded. "Perfect"

Then Ji Hyun went to her front and styled her bangs. "Done, it looks perfect on you" Ji Hyun said as she went out of Sakura's way for Sakura to see herself in the mirror. "Wow" Sakura exclaimed then a large smile appeared in her face. "I look so different! And _cute_" Sakura said. Ji Hyun laughed then fixed finishing touches in Sakura's hair. "You can pay in the counter there in the left corner" Ji Hyun said. Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks"

Sakura got up from her seat and walked outside the room. She went to the place where Ji Hyun said to her and found the counter. She smiled at the cashier and paid. She then said her goodbyes to Ji Hyun and Ayaka then walked out of the salon.

Sakura looked at her clock _7:15 PM, not so late_ Sakura thought. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing now._ Sakura then waited for a taxi but none came. _7:45 PM, argh where are the taxis? _Sakura thought. Sakura waited for more but like before no taxis are driving in the road. Sakura cursed and got her cellphone, she was dialling Sasuke's number when someone got her attention.

"Hey miss" a man who look drunk said to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked far away to the man only to bump to another man. "Hey watch it!" Sakura said to the man. "Hey missy, you got an attitude" the man who also looks drunk said. "SO WHAT?" Sakura shouted. "Hey, Daichi, this one's a nice catch" the man said. "I know, Gorou" Daichi said. "What are you guys saying?" Sakura grumbled.

"Shut up missy, you'll get it now" Gorou said as he grabbed Sakura and attempted to kiss her. Sakura's eyes widen and quickly ducked. "Ew" Sakura shouted then kicked Gorou in his groin. "_Shit_" Gorou said as he put his hands in his groin and stumbled. "Daichi get her!" Gorou managed to say before Sakura knocked him out. Sakura smirked. "Hm, let's see you try, I trained karate for 5 years if you want to know" Sakura said.

Daichi was going to punch Sakura and Sakura was already in a fighting stance when a voice stopped him. "You, stop it" a voice said. "Mind your own business boy" Daichi said. The man smirked and punched Daichi in his face. "I can't watch a girl get beaten and violated" the man said. Sakura breathe a sigh of relief and looked at the man.

"Hey thanks, I don't know what will happen to me if you didn't come" Sakura said as she walk towards the guy. The guy turned around revealing a teenager just Sakura's age. "Welcome" The guy smirked. "So what's your name so I can thank you formally?" Sakura asked. The guy smiled at her making Sakura blush. "I'm Gaara" the guy replied extending his hand to Sakura. "Well, thank you Gaara, and I'm Sakura" Sakura said as she shook hands with Gaara.

"What are you doing here anyways? At this time?" Gaara asked as he looked at his watch. "I just went out from the salon and waited for a taxi but none came, then I was about to call someone when this two weirdoes attacked me" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes. Gaara chuckled and Sakura looked at him. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked. Gaara waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing" He replied.

"Want a ride?" Gaara offered. "Ah heck, sure, I don't want another bimbo to come up to me" Sakura paused. "_again" _Sakura rolled her eyes. Gaara chuckled again. "Put this on" Gaara said as he threw a helmet so Sakura. Sakura caught it and put it in her head same as Gaara. Then Gaara helped her get up in the motorbike. "Hold on tight" Gaara said as he started the engine. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed Gaara's jacket but not too tightly.

Gaara increased the speed of his bike making Sakura squeak and hold on to him tighter. "Told you to hold on tight" Gaara teased. "Ah shut up will you?" Sakura said. "Hn" Gaara replied.

The two were chatting and laughing until they come near to Konoha st. "Hey! You passed by the street!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh sorry sorry, I thought you said block 17" Gaara replied. "Mou! I said 7!" Sakura complained but laughed afterwards. Gaara joined her laughter and took a u-turn to go to the street Sakura said.

They arrived at the front of the house and Sakura got off the bike. "Thanks _panda_" Sakura said while smiling. "Panda?" Gaara asked. Sakura laughed at his reaction. "You look like a panda to me! With that dark circles y'know? And I like nicknaming people!" Sakura explained. "Hn, pinky" Gaara said. "Ah that nickname! That's so used! Most of my close friends call met that!" Sakura said. "Hmm, then _tora_" Gaara said. "Why a tiger?" Sakura asked. "It's because you're feisty" Gaara smirked. "No I'm not!" Sakura shouted. "Bye SakuTora!" Gaara teased. Sakura laughed. "Heh, Bye PandaGaara!" Sakura shot back.

Gaara started his engine and sat in the bike. "By the way, you're cute" Gaara muttered making Sakura blush. This cause Gaara to smirk then said bye again to Sakura. Sakura waved her hands to Gaara then went inside their house.

* * *

><p>"Yo, ducky!" Sakura said the minute she entered the house. "Finally, where have yo-" Sasuke stopped speaking the minute he saw Sakura. Sakura laughed at Sasuke's reaction. "You see, taxis are really hard to find there, I waited for 35 minutes I think, and these 2 bimbos bumped onto me and tried to violate me! Good thing Gaara was there and he saved me" Sakura explained. "What? You didn't even call me on the phone?" Sasuke asked. "Ducky! I was going to call you when the two approached me! So I didn't get a chance y'know?" Sakura cried.<p>

"And who's that Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "He's this redhead, he look like a panda to me, and he's kind, and _handsome_" Sakura whispered the last word but Sasuke heard it. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why did you make your hair short?" Sasuke asked again. "What's with the questions ducky? And it's because Akiyama Yui is known for her long pink hair. So I cut it! And I also asked the stylist to put a side bangs, see?" Sakura pointed at her hair. Sasuke just _'hn-ed' _at Sakura then walked away.

Sakura catch up to Sasuke and poked his back lightly. Sasuke looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "What's with you?" Sakura asked. "It's none of your business" Sasuke replied coldly. Sakura was shocked at first but then pouted. "Of course it's my business! You're my pet ducky y'know? And _I also care about you_!" Sakura blurted. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "It's nothing pinky, really, it's just that my father and I had a fight on the phone a while ago" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Oh. I'm sure you and Uncle Fugaku will work things out!" Sakura said trying to cheer up Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen as he heard the name of his father. "How'd you know his name?" Sasuke asked. "I haven't told you yet right?" Sakura paused. "You see, when I was 7 your mom, Auntie Mikoto always visits Itachi in our photoshoots. We became close after that, sometimes we eat together, with Uncle Fugaku but that's seldom. But we're kind of close, but not close as Auntie Mikoto." Sakura explained.

"So you know every member of my family when you're seven and your close with them" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and smiled. "And at that time, I don't know you" Sasuke said. "Ahh yes, I know you but you don't know me. You don't join your parents when they eat outside so we didn't get to meet before" Sakura said. "That's because I'm always with the dobe" Sasuke said. "Ahh.." Sakura nodded and laughed. "Oh and speaking of him, he said his parents send him there because Aunt Kushina is _pregnant_" Sakura said. "Ohh..when will he be back?" Sasuke asked. "Dunno, but he said he'll be back soon, he wants to get out of there as soon as possible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn, you ate already?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. "Hmm, no"

"As I figured, I cooked something in the kitchen" Sasuke said. Sakura suddenly hugged Sasuke making Sasuke's eyes widen. "Thank you so much ducky~" Sakura sing sang. "Hn, your welcome" Sasuke said as Sakura removed her arms around him. "I'll sleep now pinky, Oyasumi" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and muttered an '_Oyasumi_' to Sasuke.

Sakura sat and began eating the food Sasuke cooked. He cooked fried milk-fish and a tomato soup. _Ahh, that guy really loves tomatoes_ Sakura thought. Sakura smiled and began eating her food. _I wonder why Sasuke and Uncle Fugaku fought.._ "As he said, It's none of my business!" Sakura said as she began to stuff her mouth. Sakura finished eating and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She closed all the lights in the first floor except the light in the stairs.

She went straight to her bathroom and took a short bath after that she changed into her pyjamas, consisting of pink stripes pyjama and a big loose shirt. She then combed her now short hair and stared at herself for a minute before going to sleep. She just wished people here will forget about the famous _Akiyama Yui._

Sasuke went to his bedroom and lay on his bed remembering the conversation he and his father had.

_Flashback _

_Sasuke answered his ringing phone and was surprised to hear his father's voice. "Hello Tou-san" Sasuke said. "Hello Sasuke" Fugaku replied. "Why did you call?" Sasuke asked. "We just want you to know, that after this school year, you will be transferred here back in LA" Fugaku informed. "Huh?" Sasuke asked truly confused "Why?"Sasuke asked. "I have decided that it's better for you to study here so we can supervise you, and we also decided that you will be the heir to our company" Fugaku explained. "What?" Sasuke asked. "I know it's a surprise for you but we already made our decision and you can't change that" Fugaku replied. "But tou-san!" Sasuke complained. "No buts Sasuke! I'll call you soon" Fugaku said as he hung up the phone._

"Ah, fuck" Sasuke muttered. "Why does he has to have so much authority?" Sasuke said. "Tch, whatever, I'm not transferring anywhere" Sasuke smirked as he turned the light off his room and dozed off.

It'll be a tiring and long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah, that's it :)) and the mystery man is Itachi! He's not a major character in my fic but don't worry Itachi fans he will make appearances in later chapters I think. :)) I haven't planned it. Anyway there was a bit Gaasaku right? :)) I'm putting too much laughing emoticons.

_Akiyama Yui-_ Akiyama was the surname of Mio in K-ON and Yui was the vocalist in their band Afterschool Teatime. For those who watch K-ON you know them. And for those who haven't/don't watch it, watch it! I'm sure you'll like it. :))

_Aniki-_ it's meaning is elder brother.

Thankies~ :) I'll be gone for a few days maybe weeks but don't worry! I'll really be back! Arigato! :))


	8. Hurdles and First Kiss

**A/N: **I decided to upload this cause I'm working on the latest chapters and won't be able to update for a long time. Gomenasai T ^ T I want to be at least 3 chapters ahead of the readers so..I'll upload if I finished 3 chapters! Fighting! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 8: **Hurdles and First kiss

* * *

><p>Sakura was suddenly awakened by her alarm clock and she quickly turned it off. She went straight to her bathroom and took a shower. She quickly dressed up and plugged-in her blower. She began drying up her now short hair and went to her vanity. She brushed her hair and tied it in low pigtails. She combed her bangs sideways to the left. She put a little bit of powder to her face and lipbalm on her lips. After she's done fixing herself she then went downstairs.<p>

She expected Sasuke to be there but he's not. Sakura became confused but she decided to ignore it. She then got 2 eggs and 4 pieces of bacon and cooked them. She also cooked fried rice just enough for the two of them. Sakura finished eating and arranged Sasuke's food then went to the washroom. She brushed her teeth and looked at her clock. _7:00 AM_ it says. Sakura then walked to Sasuke's bedroom and knocked on his door but he's not answering. So she just went in and was amazed of how clean and organized Sasuke's room is. His bed is located in the right side of the room, his comforter is black also his pillows but the covers are red. He has a desk on the left side of his bed and a Mac Laptop on it. Also a walk-in closet near where the desk is located. And his bathroom door is in a few feet away from his bed.

Sakura nudged Sasuke's arm to wake him up but he did not give any response. Her heart sped really fast as panic rose from her. Sakura tried not to panic and examined Sasuke. She touched his forehead and it's hot. Sakura muttered a _thank god_ and proceeded to his bathroom. She got a towel and soaked it in a cool water then drained some of it then quickly went back and put it on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke was awakened by this and slowly opened his eyes.

"S..sakura?" Sasuke said in a groggy voice. "Yes it's me! What did you do last night anyway? You got a fever!" Sakura replied in a panicky voice. "Hn" Sasuke said then looked at his clock. His eyes widened at the time _7:30 AM_. He sat up abruptly but his headache hit him so he was forced to lie down again. "You moron! Just skip school today and rest, I've left some food in the kitchen in case you're hungry, I'll tell Kakashi-sensei that you're sick." Sakura insisted. Sasuke grunted and then nodded. "Good, don't be very troublesome while I'm gone or I'll be worried about you!" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke replied. "I'll copy notes for you and I'll tell you the progression of our project!" Sakura said. "Sakura look at the time, you'll be late for school if you don't go now, I'll be fine, don't worry" Sasuke said. Sakura then looked at her clock _7:45 AM_. "Hai hai" Sakura said as she waved her final wave to him. Sasuke just nodded in response and went back to sleep.

Sakura quickly went out and ran to the parking lot and rode her bike. She drove her bike with so much force that she arrived in their school at 8:00 AM. She ran through the hallways and found her room, she fixed hair first before knocking at the door. Kakashi opened the door and smiled at her. Sakura really thought it was weird because she's late and he's smiling? Totally weird.

Sakura entered the classroom and she heard gasps and whispering of her classmates. She felt all their gazes are towards her and she wondered what the hell is wrong with her to be gazed upon that way. Sakura was going to continue her thoughts when Kakashi broke her out from her reverie.

"Sakura, can you tell us why you are late? You always are on time everyday" Kakashi asked. Sakura shrugged and sighed. "You see sensei, Sasuke has a fever and I aid him. I didn't notice the time so, you know? I was late" Sakura explained. Kakashi nodded and muttered a '_that's why he's not here'_. "Go sit to your desk now" Kakashi ordered. Sakura muttered an _okay_ before going to her seat.

Just when Sakura was about to sit in her desk, Ino suddenly grabbed her shoulders and made her look at her. "What pig?" Sakura asked in an irritated tone. "You cut your hair!" Ino practically shouted at her mouth. _So that's why they're staring at me like that before _Sakura thought. Kakashi noticed this and ask Ino to lower her tone and let Sakura sit in her desk. Ino obeyed this but kept bugging Sakura to hell. "Why did you cut your hair? It was so long! I can't live if my hair gets cut!" Ino whispered to her. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wanted a new look, and besides, isn't my hair like this when we where little? Well except the side bangs, but nonetheless why are you so affected by it?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged. "I'm just shock okay, but it suits you anyway, you look younger, like a 10 years old even though your 15!" Ino said. Sakura nodded and smiled at her and said to her to listen to their teacher. Ino shrugged but obeyed her nonetheless.

The class with Kakashi ended and he seems really cheerful and he was smiling from ear to ear, even that is obvious even though he has a mask over his mouth. After he left the class began to chatter including Ino and Sakura.

"Why do you think sensei is so cheerful today?" Sakura asked Ino who was busily staring at a certain pineapple head. Sakura shook Ino and Ino broke out from her reverie. "Oh sorry sorry" Ino said with a nervous smile and Sakura could only sigh. She know Ino, she's always the first one to make a move to a guy, but with Shikamaru? The world turned upside down. "Ino, if you really like him, why don't you tell him?" Sakura whispered. "What?" Ino's eyes widen "No way" she whispered back. Sakura shrugged and ask Ino her first question again. "Hmm, yeah, I noticed that too, I wonder if he's inlove or something" Ino stated. "Inlove?" Sakura laughed. "This is Kakashi-sensei we're talking about!" Sakura said. "Sakura dear, even boring people have lovelife you know? And Kakashi-sensei's one of them. I wonder who the girl is" Ino said. "Hm, you're right I guess" Sakura agreed. The chatters stopped when their music teacher came in.

"Okay class! Get working, don't be so loud okay? I hope you will finish _something_ on our project." Shizune said sweetly. The students nodded their heads and went to their groups.

Sasuke was not present so it was just Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Neji. They let comfortable silence passed them until Sakura finally spoke after 3 minutes. "So our vocalist is currently sick right now, what are we going to do?" Sakura said. The boys shrugged and Ino was the only one who suggested something. "We two can work on the lyrics and after we're done the boys can suggest a melody!" Ino suggested. Sakura nodded and smiled then turned her head towards the boys they just nodded their heads.

Sakura got her notebook and tore a page from the back. She let Ino give her ideas and she wrote what first came in her head. They managed to finish a stanza and showed it to the boys.

_You say that I'm messing with your head__  
><em>_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_All 'cause I was making out with your friend__  
><em>_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong__  
><em>_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun__  
><em>_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_**(What the hell-Avril Lavigne)**_

"So what do you guys think?" Ino and Sakura said at the same time. Shikamaru shook his head as well as Neji. "Why?" Ino whined. "It seems so..._girly_... if Sasuke was here, i know he won't like it" Neji said flatly. "Well you're right, it's kinda girly, come on Ino!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Hai!" Ino replied cheerfully too. The two boys just sweatdropped and decided to talk.

The two girls tried several times but failed. This lyrics-making thing is getting on Sakura's nerve. She's really not a patient person so she asked for the two boys help. The four worked together and after 20 minutes of bickering, the product was..._amazingly good._

"Haa..finally done" Sakura stretched her arm and it made her spine create a cracking sound. "Yeah, after all of our arguments! The lyrics came out pretty good!" Ino said. Shikamaru and Neji just smirked.

"I'll see the results tomorrow class! I expect your bands to have at least a stanza in your lyrics! And those who will have a melody too tomorrow will have a plus grade from me!" Shizune said. She then walk out of the classroom.

"Will you still go to our house?" Sakura asked her group. "Uhm..sure, yeah why not? We need to have a melody for the lyrics right? And we'll also help you to take care of Sasuke-kun" Ino said. The two boys nodded. "Thankies, oh and you three, don't bring instruments, we have our own in the house" Sakura said. They nodded again. They went back to their seats just in time before Gai entered the classroom.

"Good morning my youthful students!" Gai greeted cheerfully. Sakura rolled her eyes. _All the teachers seems cheerful today _Sakura thought. "Today we will play a youthful exercise of hurdles!" Gai said in a very loud voice almost similar to a shout. Most of the student groaned but Gai kept his grin in his face. The class went to their lockers and changed in their respective changing room. Sakura tied her hair in a high ponytail much like Ino's but her hair was short. She left her bangs and also few strands of hair in the sides of her face.

The exercise was Girls vs. Boys. Ino fought against Shikamaru but Shikamaru won. Karin against Neji but the boys won again. It was 4 to 7 and the boys are on the lead. It was Sakura's turn now and she's up against the 'Konoha's handsome beast' he says. If Sasuke was present, Sakura was pretty sure she'd be up against him. But sadly, fate just always has to play on her.

Sakura was stretching when Gai blew his whistle that startled Sakura. However, Sakura still managed to catch up to Lee. Lee was surprised at her speed also most of her classmates. Sakura didn't see one hurdle in her way and it's too late to move now. Sakura hit the hurdle and she stumbled forwards. She expected the impact but nothing came. Instead, she saw hands supporting both of her shoulders and she was only a few inches away from the floor. She looked at who it was expecting it to be Sasuke but it's not, instead it was Lee that saved her. Lee helped her stand up and Sakura muttered a thank you to him with a smile and Lee blushed madly.

Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji quickly ran up to her and ask her if she was okay. She nodded her head and smiled at them. Neji helped her got up and helped her walk until she was in the girl's locker room. Sakura smiled at him and said thank you and Neji just nodded.

Sakura entered the girl's locker room and most of her classmates ran up to her to ask her if she's alright, well except Karin and her _bitches_. Sakura nodded her head to them and smiled to them. She swears she saw that Karin smirked at her but she decided to ignore it. She and Ino are the only one left there so they hurriedly changed.

Ino looked at her watch and saw that they are already late so they have to run. Sakura's legs were sore because of the fall before so her pace was slow. "Pig, wait up" Sakura said while inhaling some air. "Come on forehead! If we're late who knows what Anko-sensei will do to us?" Ino replied. "But my legs are sore!" Sakura whined. "Forehead, I'm going ahead! Just try to catch up huh?" Ino said as she fastened her pace. "Damn pig" Sakura muttered as she also fastened her pace. The two reached the hallway and ran to their classroom. The two inhaled some air before going to their desk. Ino finally sat while Sakura was walking with her wobbly legs to her desk. "I'm..so...tired" Sakura said while breathing heavily. Sakura felt her legs losing her strength, blackness overtook her and she came stumbling down meeting the floor. Ino gasp and ran to her friend. "Damn, I should've waited for her" Ino muttered. Karin was internally celebrating when Anko, their History teacher came in.

"What happened here?" Anko asked in a very loud voice. "Sakura passed out ma'am" Ino replied. "Hyuuga, get her to the clinic" Anko ordered. Neji nodded and scooped Sakura bridal style. Some girls stared at Sakura in envy including Karin and Ino just smirked at her. Karin glared at Ino and Ino glared back. "Okay girls, sat to your desk now!" Anko shouted. Ino and Karin obeyed then listened to Anko's discussion.

Neji went out of the classroom and began walking to the clinic. The clinic is in the other building so it'll take a while to get there. Neji passed by many classrooms and became irritated of all the eyes that were focused on him and the pinkette in her arms. Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and it widen as soon as she realized what happened.

"N-n-neji-san?" Sakura said her voice raspy. "Hn, you passed out" Neji said still not bringing her down. Sakura noticed that she was being carried bridal style by Neji making her blush. "Sakura-san, are you okay? You're red" Neji said. Sakura nodded unable to say anything. "Can you walk?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded again as Neji brought her down. The moment her feet met with the floor she felt like falling. Neji quickly caught her. He got to her knees and looked up at Sakura. "Sakura-san, hop on my back" Neji said. Sakura blushed but obeyed because she really couldn't walk with wobbly legs. Sakura wrapped her arms in Neji's neck and nap in his back.

The two are oblivious to a girl who saw their interaction and tears started to form in her eyes. "T-T-Tenten, are you alright?" Hinata asked who has a worried look on her face. "Hinata *sob* Neji is *sob* carrying Sakura bridal style *sob* and he even gave her a piggyback ride *sob* *sob* Sakura slept at Neji's back then they turned to the corner and they're gone" Tenten replied. Hinata felt bad for her but she doesn't know what to do, support her cousin in his love interest or help Tenten stop the relationship forming between the two. "Shh, T-T-T-Tenten" Hinata tried to calm Tenten and Tenten just let out quiet sobs. Hinata just kept calming Tenten until she stopped crying.

* * *

><p>With Neji...<p>

Neji carried Sakura in a piggyback ride because his arms also felt sore. He felt Sakura put her head on the top of his shoulders and he looked at her only to saw she's asleep. Neji continued to walk until he reached the clinic. Neji knocked on the door softly but loud enough for the person inside to hear because he doesn't want to wake Sakura.

"Come in!" a voice said. Neji opened the door and set Sakura on the bed. "What happened to her?" a woman with honey-blonde hair and hazel eyes. The name on the table says _Tsunade Senju_. "She first stumbled in our hurdle exercise causing her legs to be wobbly. She hurried to our classroom after she got changed and again she walked wobbly and she suddenly fainted and I brought her here, but she woke up before" Neji explained. Tsunade nodded. "You can go now" Tsunade said. Neji nodded and he went out of the room and went to his classroom.

Sakura stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes only to find white walls and curtains. "W-where am I?" Sakura muttered. "You're in the clinic" a voice replied. Sakura looked at the source and she found a woman with honey-coloured hair. Sakura nodded. "Apparently, you passed out because of fatigue and stress" Tsunade said to her. Sakura nodded once again and her stomach grumbled. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and Tsunade just laughed. "I'll buy some food in the canteen, wait here and rest" Tsunade ordered. "Okay" Sakura replied.

After a minute Tsunade came back holding 2 bowls of ramen. Sakura's face show confusion because they're canteen doesn't cook ramen. "I asked the cook to make us ramen, only the teachers are allowed to eat this" Tsunade said to aid Sakura's confusion. "Ohh..." Sakura said while grabbing one. They ate together and after they finished Tsunade put aside the bowls and started to ask Sakura some question.

"Why are you stressed and fatigue anyway?" Tsunade asked her. "Hm, let me think, I think it's because of some school work, house chores, and my fatigue...I think it's because I overworked the exercise we had a while ago" Sakura said while giving Tsunade a nervous smile. "House work? Don't you have your parents with you?" Tsunade asked. "No, I'm living with my cousin and his _bestfriend_" Sakura replied. "Ohh..and you're allowed to live without a guardian?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah, our parents sent letters to the Adopting sectors that we're allowed to live by ourselves." Sakura explained. "Oh..Who is your cousin?" Tsunade asked. "Uzumaki Naruto, and his bestfriend is Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura answered. Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. "Uh..Can I ask why are you smiling?" Sakura asked.

"I just remembered you three when you're all infants" Tsunade answered. "Infants?" Sakura asked. "You see I was a teacher before, Naruto's father, Sasuke's father and your father are used to be my students" Tsunade explained. "No way..I thought you're just 30+ or something" Sakura commented. "It runs in my blood" Tsunade said then smiled. "Then those brats found their loves and married them. Sasuke was born first, then Naruto, then you" Tsunade said. "Minato, Fugaku, and Tadari are bestfriend so they often hang out and they brought their wives with them and their child. Minato and Fugaku are always arguing who would be your boyfriend when you 3 grow up. Minato always say that it would be Naruto but Fugaku says it would be Sasuke." Tsunade said while smiling. Sakura laughed.

"So who's your type in the two?" Tsunade asked. "Well, Naruto's my cousin so..." Sakura paused. "Sakura, being with your cousin is allowed here in Japan" Tsunade said. "I know, but I just think of Naruto as a brother" Sakura replied. "Then that means Fugaku was right" Tsunade commented making Sakura blush. "You love that brat don't you?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded her head and Tsunade smiled. "Well good luck with him" Tsunade said. Sakura smiled. "You know, you already had your first kiss" Tsunade informed her. Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" Tsunade laughed. "When you were infants your mother ordered you to kiss Sasuke and you obeyed. Your parents are so happy that time and we were all laughing" Tsunade said. Sakura blushed and smiled. "So..can I go now? I missed 40 minutes of the class" Sakura said. "Oh yes yes, you can go, don't stress yourself too much huh?" Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and waved goodbye to her.

Sakura finally reached their classroom and knocked on the door. Anko opened it and looked at her worriedly. "I'm okay sensei, the nurse said that I'm just fatigue and stressed" Sakura smiled at her and Anko returned it. There are only 10 minutes left in her class and Sakura went to her seat.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked her. "Yeah, thanks for everything Neji-san" Sakura smiled at her. "Hn, welcome" Neji replied. Sakura turned to her front and saw Ino looking at her obviously worried. "Pig, I'm alright! I'm just stressed and it's not your fault really..and I forgive you for leaving me earlier" Sakura reassured her. "Thanks forehead, I'm glad you're okay" Ino said while smiling and turned to her front as well.

The class with Anko ended and it is soon their recess. Sakura's group divided, Ino and Sakura went to Hinata's classroom while the boys went to their hang-out place. Ino kept assisting Sakura but Sakura was so stubborn to accept her help. Soon they reached Hinata's classroom and as usual the dog-boy opened it for them. "They're not here, they're probably at your usual spot" Kiba said already knowing what Sakura would ask. Sakura muttered _thanks_ to Kiba and smiled at him. Kiba nodded and went back inside his classroom.

Ino and Sakura went to their spot and saw Hinata shushing Tenten. Hinata looked at them and her eyes widen. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Sakura asked while running to them. Sakura touched Tenten and Tenten shove it harshly and glared at her. "What's wrong?" Tenten repeated. "You..you Sakura! I trusted you!" Tenten shouted. "Wha...what are you saying?" Sakura asked curiously. "What am I saying? Sakura! Why didn't you just tell me you like him?" Tenten said. "_Him?" _Sakura asked again. "God damnit Sakura! Neji who else?" Tenten shouted.

If the situation isn't like that Sakura would have laugh but she just smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Tenten asked. "Tenten! Are you some kind of a stupid person?" Sakura asked. Tenten glared at her. "Hey! What I mean is, there's nothing going on between us! Why would you even think that?" Sakura cried. Tenten's eyes widened. "What did you say?" she asked again. "...Us" Sakura said in a very slow voice. Suddenly Tenten hugged her in a bear hug it left her out of breath. "Can't...breathe" Sakura muttered. "Oh sorry sorry! I was just so happy!" Tenten cheerfully said. "What makes you think that?" Ino asked.

"Well, I saw these two being _sweet_ in the hallway, Neji even carried her bridal style! And gave her a piggy back!" Tenten said obviously envy. "Oh that, I fainted in the classroom and Anko-sensei ordered Neji to bring me to the clinic" Sakura explained. "Oh..I'm really sorry Sak, why did you faint anyway?" Tenten asked. "Tsunade said I'm stressed and fatigue" Sakura answered.

"Enough talk, let's eat I'm already hungry" Ino said. "Y-y-yeah I-I-Ino is r-r-right" Hinata said. Sakura and Tenten nodded then sat in their picnic cloth. "I can't believe you thought I have a thing for Neji" Sakura said while laughing. "Yeah, I think I'm just paranoid" Tenten said. The 4 just laugh and ate their food. After the bell rang the girls went back to their classroom.

"Haa, I can't believe Tenten became angry to me because of Neji" Sakura muttered. "Yeah, I almost laughed at that time!" Ino agreed. The girls entered their classroom and sat on their seats. "What happened to Sasuke anyway?" Ino asked. "I don't know, I just woke up and went to his bedroom and he's already sick" Sakura answered. "Ohh.." Ino commented. The teacher came in and all the chatters stopped. The teacher continued discussing until the bell rang. One class also passed and it is now their lunch.

The girls went to their meeting spot and talked about the projects they have in school. "You also have that project with Shizune-sensei?" Ino asked. "Yeah, She said the band with the highest score will compete with the other section's band" Tenten said. "Ohh..Then we will meet there" Ino said. Sakura laughed as well as Hinata. The lunch ended and they went back to their classrooms.

_Time skip~~~~~_

"Finally done, Are you going straight to our house or you'll go to your houses first?" Sakura asked. "I'm going straight since you're the only one going home" Ino said. "What about you two?" Sakura asked. "We're going straight too, who knows what will happen to the two of you" Neji said. "Thanks" Sakura said as they got to their bikes and drove to Sakura's house.

"Come in, no need to take off your shoes" Sakura said as she went inside the living room. "Wow Sakura, your house is huge! And this is an apartment?" Ino asked. "Yeah, our houses in LA are much bigger than this." Sakura replied.

The living room is consisting of white couches, a coffee table at the center, a cream carpet at the floor, an entertainment set (TV, radio, dvd player, video games) and the walls are covered with a light blue wallpaper.

"The music room is on the right corner, go there if you want, I'll just check Sasuke" Sakura said. The three nodded and went to the music room.

Sakura knocked at Sasuke's door but no one answered so she just went inside. She saw Sasuke lying in the bed but he's not asleep. "Yo ducky! How's your fever?" Sakura said as she touched Sasuke's forehead. _He's not warm anymore_ Sakura thought. "I'm feeling better" Sasuke replied. "Did you take a bath already?" Sakura asked. "Yeah" Sasuke answered. "The band is here" Sakura informed her. "What?" Sasuke asked. "We need a melody for the song, and besides, we already created the lyrics, if you want to help you can help but don't overwork yourself" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke said as he got up and walked downstairs.

Sakura went to her room and changed her clothes, consisting of pink shorts and white tee. After changing she also went downstairs and went to the music room. "Hey guys, are you hungry or something?" Sakura asked. The 3 shook their head and began working on their melody. "Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. "He went downstairs earlier, maybe he's in the kitchen" Sakura said.

Just when the two are speaking Sasuke entered the room carrying boxes of pizza and some softdrinks. "I just thought you would be hungry" Sasuke said as he set down the boxes. "Well yeah, we're hungry alright? We're just shy to ask" Ino said. Sakura raised her eyebrow then smiled.

"What do we have?" Sasuke asked. "Hm, lyrics, but we have no melody yet" Sakura replied. "Let me see the lyrics" Sasuke said. "It's in my notebook, wait, I'll just get it" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and discussed their project to the group.

Sakura went upstairs and went to her bedroom. She quickly got her notebook and pen then went back to the music room. "Here is it" Sakura said as she handed Sasuke her notebook. Sasuke opened Sakura's notebook and saw the lyrics. "Who wrote this?" Sasuke asked. "All of us" Sakura answered. "It's good" Sasuke said. "Of course! That's what you call teamwork" Ino said. Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"Can we just make the melody first before chatting?" Shikamaru said. Ino rolled her eyes but went to the bass guitar. Neji went to the piano. Shikamaru sat in the drum set, Sakura got the rhythm guitar and Sasuke got his guitar.

"Let's try a beat first" Sakura suggested. The rest nodded and Shikamaru started drumming. "Okay, that's a good beat" Ino commented. "Yeah, way to go Shika" Sakura added. Shikamaru smirked. "Now, Sakura and Neji join your instruments with the beat" Sasuke said. The two nodded and started playing their instruments. Sasuke looked at Ino and nodded, Ino nodded too and started playing her instrument. Sasuke then played his instrument and soon the all played it base on the lyrics.

"Wow, in first try we already got it" Sakura commented. "Yeah, we're really awesome!" Ino added. Sakura laughed and the boys smirked. "Time for the vocals" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well if you can y'know? I'm not forcing you" Sakura said. "I can" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and looked at the three, the three nodded and Shikamaru started drumming. The piano and guitars played too and Sasuke began to sing.

The song ended and it came out good. The group is satisfied with the result so they began to eat. "Ahh, that was good, and Sasuke, even though you had a fever you still sang well" Sakura said. "Of course pinky" Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed a pizza. Ino eyed the two and smiled to herself. While the two boys just quietly ate and listen to the bickering of Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's late now, I don't want my father to lecture me, it's troublesome" Shikamaru said. Sakura laughed then nodded. "What about you Ino?" Sakura asked. "I'm going with Shika, my father doesn't allow me to go home late without him" Ino said. "Yeah, it's troublesome" Shikamaru commented. Sakura smiled and looked at Neji. "I'm going with them" Neji said. "Okay, take care you three" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded to the boys and they returned it. "Bye Sak!" Ino said. "Bye" Sakura replied.

"How's your day?" Sakura asked Sasuke when they are the only two left. "It's okay, I think" Sasuke replied. "We didn't do much, we have no notes and assignments, probably because of the examination" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke said.

"When is Naruto going back?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, maybe next week" Sakura replied. "Umm..Are you guys okay now?" Sakura asked. "Guys?" Sasuke asked. "Uncle Fugaku and you" Sakura replied. "Oh..I guess" Sasuke said. "What happened between you guys anyway?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed. "He wants me to transfer to LA next year" Sasuke answered. Sakura's face dropped and Sasuke noticed this. "Don't worry pinky, I won't even if he wants me to" Sasuke said. Sakura's face lit up and smiled at Sasuke.

"You're troublesome, you know, I can help you if you want" Sakura said. "Help me?" Sasuke repeated. "Yeah, I mean I'm close with him, and he always give me what I want" Sakura said. "What?" Sasuke asked. "He wants a daughter so he treats me like one, one time I asked him if he can go to the zoo with me and he came with me, he's like a father to me" Sakura said. "What about your father?" Sasuke asked. "I haven't seen him, we didn't get to meet" Sakura said. "Is he dead or something?" Sasuke asked. "No, my mom said he's busy in the company, I don't even know what he looks like, so when Uncle Fugaku came to my life, I treated him like a father" Sakura said. "Oh, I think you're more close to him than I am" Sasuke said. "Yeah, I think so" Sakura said then laughed.

Sakura looked at the wall clock _8:30 PM. _"Eh? It's late now?" Sakura said. "Oi ducky, I'm going upstairs, bye" Sakura said as she walked out of the music room. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Sakura.

Sakura was going upstairs when Sakura suddenly slipped. Sakura shouted and prepared for the impact. She braced herself and protected her chest. Sakura was expecting to feel the hurt in her face but none came, instead she felt something soft and warm on her lips. She opened her eyes to see that her lips are on top of Sasuke, and Sasuke's arm were put securely around her. Sakura got up first and blushed madly. "Err..thanks" Sakura said awkwardly. Sasuke's neck warmed and he nodded.

"Be careful" Sasuke said. "Y-y-yeah s-s-sure" Sakura said. _Why am I stuttering? _Sakura thought. Sasuke smirked then went upstairs first. "Pinky if you don't hurry up someone might grab you" Sasuke said making Sakura scared. "Mou ducky! I hate you!" Sakura said as she catch up with Sasuke.

Sasuke entered his room and sat at his bed thinking what happened earlier. Sasuke smiled at the thought and decided to sleep.

Sakura entered her room and went directly to her bathroom. She remembered what happened to the two of them earlier making her blush. She showered then went to her bed and lay there. Sakura hugged her pillow and keep squealing until she remembered one thing.

Uchiha Sasuke is her first kiss.

"WHAAAT? HE'S MY FIRST KISS?" Sakura shouted and quickly covered her mouth.

**_Well you know he's literally your first kiss, remember what Tsunade said to you?  
><em>**

_I know Inner, it's just that, I mean I have a mind now, when we were infants I don't know what I'm doing!_

**_You like it though_**

_Well yeah, I mean, I love him right?_

**_I guess.._**

_What do you mean I guess? _

**_Nothing nothing, You just have so many crushes!_**

_Crushes? Like who?  
><em>

_**Gaara, duh**_

_I don't have a crush on him! Hmph _

Sakura then closed the lamp and went to sleep. Sakura didn't know that Sasuke heard what she said and smiled.

_You're my first too you know _Sasuke thought and went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's it, I know the kiss sucks. :))) but I have a plan that's why they needed to kiss A.S.A.P! :) HAHAHA. anyway thanks for reading. and Sakura's father will be revealed in the later later chapters. So watch for it. I hope you'll continue to read this even if I will not update for too long.

Oh and the last chapter. In the GaaSaku _moment, _I was typed _Gaara raised his eyebrow_ then I remembered he doesn't have an eyebrow. -.- I was laughing so hard for my mistake. err. :)) anyway just want to share it. :P

See you soon! :P


	9. Siblings and Tennis

**A/N:** Ohai! :)) do you still remember me? I hope so. :3 Sorry for the hiatus here is Chapter 9! :3 and this story will not be discontinued. Promise :3 I will finish what I started :D Nuff talk. Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 9: **Siblings and Tennis

* * *

><p>"Class, quiet down" Kakashi ordered. The chatters stopped and they looked at their teacher. "Good, today I'm going to introduce 2 new students" Kakashi said. Murmurs were heard and Kakashi cleared his throat to stop it. "You two can come in now" Kakashi said. The two came in and Sakura's eyes widen. Girls squealed and some boys whistled. "Introduce yourselves please" Kakashi said.<p>

The girl introduced herself first. "Hi, I'm Sabaku no Temari, I hate cocky people, nice to meet you all" Temari said. _She seems a bit emo_ Sakura thought. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara, Temari is my sister" Gaara said. The girls squealed again and Sakura found herself smiling.

"So that's the Gaara you're talking about" Sasuke muttered to Sakura. Sakura nodded and looked to Gaara again. Gaara smiled at her and Sakura smiled back. Sasuke watched the interaction and he felt that feeling again whenever Sakura mentions Gaara.

"Gaara, you can sit next to that blonde girl" Kakashi said. Gaara nodded and sat next to Ino, Ino smiled at Gaara and Gaara smirked back making Ino blushed. "And you Temari, you can sit in the left of Ino" Kakashi said. Temari nodded and sat to her desk. _(A/N: So their seating arrangement are like this, Shika, Chouji, Naruto (whose seat is currently empty), Sakura, Sasuke, Neji. On their front, random student, another random student, Temari, Ino, Gaara, and random student)_

Sasuke stared intensely at Gaara who was in front of his seat. Gaara felt he was being stared at so he looked at his back. Sasuke continuously stared to him and soon they are in a staring contest. Sakura noticed this and she decided to break it.

"Oi panda, Nice to see you again" Sakura said. "You too tora" Gaara said. Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Err..I don't know what to say to you" Sakura said awkwardly. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well, how can I be comfortable after what happened yesterday?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke thought of it and he smirked. "And now you're smirking?" Sakura whispered again. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Arrgh!" Sakura said then looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi discussed something about the exams again and something about Teacher's day. Sakura was not paying attention and was daydreaming about Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at Kakashi obviously bored and decided to just look at the pinkette.

Sasuke noticed that she was not paying attention and decided to get her attention. Sasuke poked Sakura's shoulder making her look at him. "W-what?" Sakura stammered. "You're not paying attention to Kakashi" Sakura answered. "Well you're not paying attention too!" Sakura shot back. "Hn, I was until I noticed that you're daydreaming or something" Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widen and she blushed madly. "B-B-Bakaaa!" Sakura whispered harshly.

_What did I do?_ Sasuke thought. "Sakura.." Sakura said. Sakura refused to meet his gaze and decided to ignore him. Sasuke sighed making Gaara look at him. Sasuke give him a what-are-you-looking-at stare and Gaara just shook his head then looked back on the front. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but decided to just ignore him and listen to Kakashi.

The class with Kakashi ended and now their class is with Shizune. Shizune entered the classroom she looked around and noticed two students that she has just seen. "And who might you two be?" Shizune asked.

Temari stood up and started to speak. "I'm Sabaku no Temari, transfer student from Suna" she finished. Shizune nodded and looked at Gaara. Gaara stood up and also started to speak. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara, obviously I'm Temari's brother, well me too is also a transfer student from Suna" he finished and the girl squealed.

Shizune mentally rolled her eyes and asked the girls to quiet down. "About our bands class, have you made any progress? _At all?_" Shizune asked. Some students nodded and Shizune smiled. "Oh, and since the two of you are new students, you don't need to participate in this project, but instead after the test, you two will have to perform in the assembly." Shizune said.

Sakura saw Gaara tensed in his seat and she couldn't help but smile. Sasuke saw Sakura smile and continued staring at her. Sakura then saw Sasuke staring at her and she cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke noticed that he had been staring at her and he awkwardly looked away and looked at Shizune. Sakura also looked at Shizune.

"I will call your bands one by one, once your band is called go to the auditorium, I will be there and I'll judge your increase in progress, and once I'm out there, don't be too loud while chatting or I'll put you all in detention" Shizune said. The students nodded, went to their groups and chatted quietly.

"So what do you guys think about this whole judging thing?" Ino asked Sakura who was just doodling in her notebook. Ino noticed that the pinkette is not responding and she looked at what she is currently doodling.

Ino saw that Sakura drew a chibi Sasuke with a knife stabbed in his stomach. Ino cocked her eyebrow and looked at her bestfriend, finally she shook Sakura and Sakura finally noticed her. "Whaaat?" Sakura asked. _There is really something going on between these two_ Ino thought. "Well, I'm asking you a question and you just keep ignoring me!" Ino said. Sakura rolled her eyes and began to take out the notebook where the lyrics are written.

"Forehead, I want to ask you something" Ino said. Sakura 'hmm_ed_?' at Ino indicating she was listening. "Why are you drawing Sasuke-kun with a knife stabbed in his stomach?" Ino asked. If Sakura was eating right now she would probably choke to death but instead her eyes met Ino's questioning eyes. Sakura knew there is no way her best friend would let this get away so she just sighed.

"I don't know, I was daydreaming about him and he suddenly broke me out of my reverie and he said I was not paying attention to Kakashi-sensei and he even pointed out that I was daydreaming!" Sakura cried. Ino mentally rolled her eyes "And you got angry to him because?" Ino commented. "Well because what I was daydreaming was when we accidentally _kiss!"_ Sakura said. Now that last word ringed in Ino's head.

Sakura stared at her talkative friend but she was now speechless and looked like she was in her own world. "Oi Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Ino looked at her with wide eyes. "So you and Sasuke-kun really kissed?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded and blushed madly. "How's it like?" Ino asked. "W-w-w-what kind of q-q-question is t-t-t-that?" Sakura asked.

Ino smirked noticing Sakura's uneasiness and stuttering. "Well? I'm asking if it's deep or gentle, did you like it? What's the taste of his lips? Was it amazing?" Ino bombarded her with questions. "Okay, pig first of all, the kiss was only _accidentally_ and I don't know what it tasted like since I was not paying attention to his lips and was too shocked at the situation!" Sakura said.

"Oh, but at least he's your first kiss right?" Ino said. "Yeah..." Sakura mumbled. The two continued to chat until Shizune came in.

"Your turn Angel's SIN" Shizune said. The group nodded and went to the auditorium. Sasuke tried to make a conversation to Sakura but Sakura just kept ignoring him so Sasuke went to Ino and asked her what's wrong.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't have told her that she's daydreaming, especially about your _kiss_" Ino whispered the last word so that the 2 boys won't hear it. Sasuke smirked. "Thanks" He muttered to Ino and went to Sakura.

"Sakura.." Sasuke called. Sakura turned her head and cocked her eyebrow. "Why are you mad at me?" Sasuke said. "Who said I'm mad at you?" Sakura said still with raised eyebrow. "Ino" Sasuke answered. _Err, I hate that pig_ Sakura thought. Sakura sighed. "I'm mad at you because of.." Sakura blushed "_what happened yesterday_" the word almost came out as a whisper.

"So you're mad at me because you accidentally fell on top of me and we kissed?" Sasuke said. "Well that was my first! And I can't get it out of my head" Sakura said. Sasuke stared at her and smirked. "Err, I hate you ducky!" Sakura said as she stomped into the hallway.

"And now you two are back" Ino said. Sasuke nodded and smirked then followed Sakura. The group all arrived in the auditorium and they found out that their homeroom teacher was also there alongside Shizune.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time. "Yo" He replied. Sakura giggled as well as Ino while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I asked your homeroom teacher to be here also to judge you, on the progress you made, and after all the bands are all ready you all will perform in the assembly and have the students judge you, then the band with the most scores will compete with the other band that will win. Understand?" Shizune explained. The band nodded and went to their instruments. Sasuke got the guitar, also Ino and Sakura, Shikamaru sat in the drumset and Neji went to the piano.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. The group nodded and Shikamaru started playing the drums. Soon the instruments played together and Sasuke began to sing.

_Check, yes Juliet, are you with me?__  
><em>_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk__  
><em>_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check, yes Juliet, kill the limbo__  
><em>_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window__  
><em>_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes__  
><em>_Here's how we do_

_(Sasuke with Sakura)__  
><em>_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart__  
><em>_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart__  
><em>_Don't say we're not meant to be__  
><em>_Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me_

_(Sasuke)__  
><em>_Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting__  
><em>_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking__  
><em>_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_And check, yes, Juliet, here's the countdown__  
><em>_3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now__  
><em>_They can change the locks__  
><em>_Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes__  
><em>_Here's how we do_

_(Sasuke with Sakura)  
><em>_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart__  
><em>_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart__  
><em>_Don't say we're not meant to be__  
><em>_Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me_

_We're flying through the night__  
><em>_We're flying through the night, way up high__  
><em>_The view from here is getting better__  
><em>_With you by my side__  
><em>

_(The rest of the band joins)  
><em>_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart__  
><em>_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart__  
><em>_Don't say we're not meant to be__  
><em>_Run, baby, run, forever will be_

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart__  
><em>_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart__  
><em>_Don't say we're not meant to be__  
><em>_Run, baby, run, forever will be you and me__  
><em>_You and me, you and me_

_**(Check yes Juliet-We the Kings)**_

The song finished and they saw Shizune smiling from ear to ear. They heard a sound of clapping and they realized it was coming from Kakashi. "That was very good you all" Shizune complimented. Kakashi nodded in agreement and you can see him smiling behind his mask. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru smiled and the two stoic boys just smirked.

"You all can go now, and can you call the next group?" Shizune asked. Sakura nodded and proceeded to go out of the auditorium.

"That was totally awesome" Sakura muttered not actually talking to anybody. "I know right?" Ino said in agreement. "Of course pinky, it's because I'm the vocalist" Sasuke butted in. Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow then suddenly laughed. Sasuke looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry ducky" Sakura said "It's just that you're so damn funny" she said this between her laughs. "Hn" Sasuke said. Sakura punched his arm playfully and even played with his hair.

"Stop that" Sasuke said. "Eh? I'm having fun with it" Sakura said and continuously played with his hair. Sasuke glared at her and Sakura giggled. "Sakura, stop" Sasuke insisted. Sakura smiled "Hai hai, sorry" Sakura said.

They proceeded to their classroom and sat next to their seats. "Oh I almost forgot" Sakura mumbled while walking to the desk of Karin. When she reached Karin's desk Karin cocked her eyebrow. "Your band is next" Sakura said simply. Karin nodded and Sakura saw a slight curve in both sides of her mouth.

_Did she just smile at me?_

_**I think so**_

_Oh? Inner! I've missed you!_

_**You're a sweetcorn**_

_Sweetcorn? Why?  
><em>_**It's because you're sweet at the same time corny**_

_Is that a compliment?_

_**Of course!**_

_Well, gotta go!_

_**Okay **_

Sakura stopped talking with her Inner and proceeded to her desk. "Did I just saw Karin smile at you?" Ino asked. "I think so, I can't believe it either!" Sakura said. "Maybe she's planning something!" Ino said. "I don't think so, her smile doesn't seem fake, and you know me Ino, I can tell if someone has a real or fake smile" Sakura said.

"Well, I just hope she's not planning anything or she'll regret it" Ino said. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ahh, I really miss the dimwit" Sakura muttered. "Dimwit?" Gaara asked. "Oh, sorry sorry, It's my cousin, Naruto" Sakura said. "Oh..where is he?" Gaara asked. "He's in LA right now, but I think he'll be back soon" Sakura answered. Gaara nodded and then talked with some random student.

"I'm back dattebayo!" A voice rang in the hallway. _Naruto?_ Sakura thought. "Who is that?" a student asked. Just after the question was asked a blur of yellow can be seen entering the door. "Ohayo!" Naruto shouted in the classroom. Sakura approached him and smiled. "Sakura-chan? Is that you?" Naruto asked. "Duh, of course who else has pink hair?" Sakura said. "Akiyama Yui" Naruto smiled sheepishly causing Sakura to hit him in the head. Sakura smiled and then enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Sa..kura-chan..can't breathe" Naruto said between his breaths. "Oh sorry sorry! I'm just so happy Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Did you miss me?" Naruto asked. "Heh, as if" Sakura teased. Naruto pouted muttering something about Sakura-chan being so mean. Sakura laughed at his behaviour and hit him in the head. "Of course I miss you dummy! Who wouldn't?" Sakura said. Naruto grinned at her and went to his desk with Sakura following.

"Oi Sasuke-teme! Did you take care of Sakura-chan while I'm gone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Hn. Of course dobe" Sasuke replied. "So what did Sasuke-teme and you did while I'm gone?" Naruto asked Sakura who was quietly listening till Naruto asked her.

Sakura blushed at the way Naruto worded the question and muttered a _'stupid'_ to Naruto. Naruto seemed to notice this and smiled sheepishly. "Okay that sounded wrong, what I meant is did you do anything fun at all?" Naruto asked. "Nah, just school works and such, and do you remember Itachi?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, why?" Naruto asked again. "He's here to shoot a music video" Sakura said. "Really? That's awesome, can't wait to meet him again" Naruto said. Sakura smiled then her face fell the same minute. Naruto noticed this and began to ask her many questions. Few are _'Did that teme did anything to you?' 'What happened?' 'Sakura-chan why are you sad?'_

"Naruto, it's nothing, it's just that I've been spotted here in Japan" Sakura answered. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Akiyama Yui has been seen here in Japan!" Sakura said. "What? I thought you stopped wearing blue contacts?" Naruto asked again. "Yeah I stopped, but the paparazzis are able to take a picture of me showing my long pink hair and some part of my nose and jaw, but the eyes are not seen" Sakura explained. "Oh..is that why you cut your hair?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head and sighed.

"What are you gonna do now?" Naruto kept asking. "Dunno, keep that secret I guess, but when time comes, I really have to reveal it, and I don't know how my fans will react" Sakura said. "I'm sure they'll still love you, you're lovable after all" Naruto said. "Hmp, there's your teasing again!" Sakura said. "I'm not teasing you Sakura-chan, it's true!" Naruto insisted. Sakura ruffled his hair affectionately and said thank you while Naruto grinned at her again.

"How's aunt Kushina and uncle Minato?" Sakura asked. "They're fine, and mom's doing well, and her tummy is starting to get big" Naruto said. Sakura giggled and was going to ask Naruto another question when Gai-sensei just suddenly barged in. "Aish, he's here" Sakura muttered. "Who is he?" Naruto asked. "Our super weird gym teacher" Ino answered. Sakura nodded in agreement and began to stand up to go to the girl's locker.

"Where are you two going?" Naruto asked. "To the girl's locker!" Ino answered. "Just asked this ducky where the boy's locker is" Sakura said while pointing to Sasuke and he glared at Sakura for using the _ducky_ nickname. "Hn, pinky" Sasuke muttered. Sakura glared at him and giggled afterwards.

"I wonder what are we going to do in this period" Sakura muttered while fixing her socks. "Dunno, it has to be fun or I'll seriously kill Gai-sensei" Ino said. "Are you two done?" A voice asked. The two looked at the voice and saw a redhead.

"Karin?" Sakura asked. "Yeah it's me, Gai-sensei is already calling for us, hurry" Karin said. "O..kay" Ino said. "Are you two questioning my kindness?" Karin asked while raising an eyebrow. "Well, it's just confusing, one day you're so bitchy with us then you'll be kind" Sakura said. "Yeah, I know, I just realized that I can be friends with you and be close at Sasuke-kun at the same time but it seems he's getting so far away from me and I accepted that, I just want me and Sasuke-kun to be friends, and I hope to see my real love, I hate myself for being so obsessed with him, besides I don't want enemies, to prove that, I even stepped down in my position in Sasuke-kun's fanclub" Karin said.

_Wow, she really did change, I wonder what happened to her, but she seems kind really kind_ Sakura thought. "Well, that's fine with me just don't switch back" Ino said. Karin laughed as well as Sakura. "Promise" Karin said. "Oh and Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did to you back then" Karin said. "That's okay" Sakura said then smiled at her. "Thanks" Karin said.

"Oh! We're already late!" Karin exclaimed. Sakura looked at her watch and notice that they are 10 minutes late. "Come on!" Sakura shouted then dashed to the court with Ino and Karin following her.

Few eyes widened at the sight of Sakura and Karin together and they're not fighting. "What?" Sakura asked her classmates and they immediately looked away. Karin giggled at her back and Sakura looked at her and also giggled.

Karin saw Sasuke approaching and a plan formed in her mind. _Let's play matchmaker then_ Karin thought. Karin whispered her plan at Ino, Ino smirked and nodded. When Sasuke was already near Karin tripped Sakura and Sakura came stumbling but a pair of strong arms caught her and securely wrap his arms around her.

Sakura regain her composure and stood up. "T-t-thanks Sasuke" Sakura stammered and blushed madly. Karin and Ino giggled with both pink tint in their cheeks and Sakura glared at them. "Why did you trip me?" Sakura whispered at Karin. "Nothing, maybe it's because I intentionally trip you to make a certain black-haired guy catch you" Karin replied. Sakura blushed making Karin giggle again. "Err..! Karin, I'm so gonna get you for it!" Sakura said. "Hey, just thank her" Ino said. "You too?" Sakura asked. "Uh-huh, you two are so made for each other" Ino whispered.

Sakura approached Sasuke this time and asked him what he wants. "Why are you with that girl?" Sasuke asked. "We're friends now!" Sakura answered. "Friends?" Sasuke repeated. "Yeah, we just made up earlier" Sakura said. "Then why did she trip you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed at the memory and just shrugged. "Usual girl thing I guess" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Gotta go! The girls are waiting for me" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke nodded then went to their group.

"Okay class! We will now play a youthful game of tennis!" Gai exclaimed. All the students seem to like it because they began chatting and said 'yeah'. "Your performance will be graded and the two students who will have the highest grade will be the one who will play in the Intramurals, understand?" Gai said. "HAI!" The students answered.

"Okay, first! Rouran Karin, and Sabaku no Temari" Gai said. "Good luck you two" Sakura said. Karin and Temari nodded. "First serve Rouran!" Gai said. Karin nodded and began to serve the ball, the ball got in and Temari hit it. They hit every ball that came their way and soon the game ended. "Winner, Sabaku no Temari" Gai announced. "Nice game" Karin said. "Yeah" Temari said. "You two are really so so great!" Sakura commented. Karin and Temari said thanks and sat next to them.

"Next, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura!" Gai said. "Gee, he really pairs us with our friends" Ino commented. "I know" Sakura asked while going to her place. "First serve, Haruno" Gai said. "Here we go" Sakura said while throwing the ball and successfully hitting it. Ino didn't expect the force so she wasn't able to hit the ball. "Score, Haruno" Gai said. Sakura served again and this time Ino hit it. The game lasted for a while before deciding who won. "Winner, Haruno Sakura" Gai announced. Sakura smiled as well as Ino.

"Didn't know you can play tennis that well" Ino said. "Well now you know" Sakura said. The game continued, Sasuke v.s Neji, Sasuke won, Naruto v.s Gaara, Gaara won, Chouji v.s Shikamaru, Shikamaru won.

"Next, Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke" Gai said. The two started playing and Sasuke won. "Next, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara" Gai announced. Fangirls cheered and some boys whistled. "Oi ducky! Panda! Goodluck!" Sakura said. The boys smirked and nodded at her making her blush.

"First serve, Uchiha" Gai said. Sasuke served and Gaara quickly hit it. The game lasted for so long and Gai decided that they're tie. "That was totally awesome ducky!" Sakura commented. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Aish, conversation killer!" Sakura said. "Hmph, I'll just talk with panda then" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke heard this and was going to talk to Sakura again to prevent her from talking to Gaara but she already reached the said guy.

"Oi panda!" Sakura called. "Why tora?" Gaara asked. "Nothing, just wanna say you're so awesome earlier" Sakura said while sitting next to him. Sasuke saw this and can't help to be jealous because Sakura sat really close to Gaara. "Thanks" Gaara said. "Aren't you gonna play too?"

"Well yeah, but Gai-sensei haven't called me yet so I'll just rest while I can" Sakura said. Gaara nodded and looked at Sakura. Sasuke saw this again and noted the way Gaara looked at Sakura.

_Does he like her?_

_**I think so, that's also the way you look at her**_

_What? you're here again?  
><em>_**Yeah, are you jealous?  
><strong>__Not really_

_**Someone's in denial again**_

_No I'm not jealous and that's final_

_**Whatever you say Sasuke, whatever you say**_

Sasuke finished talking with himself and then gritted his teeth. _Am I really jealous? _Sasuke thought. Sasuke then made up his mind and approached the two he sat next to Sakura making Sakura in between them. "Oh ducky? Sup?" Sakura asked. "Fine" Sasuke answered.

"Ahh, Sakura is so lucky! She's sitting in between the two hot guys" someone said. Sakura heard this and blushed then quickly stood up. "Err..I'm just gonna go to Ino and Karin" Sakura said awkwardly. The two boys nodded and Sakura walked to her group.

Karin and Ino smiled at her sheepishly and proceeded to do what they're doing before Sakura came. "HEY! What are you two smiling about?" Sakura asked. "Nothing" Karin answered before giggling. Ino joined her making Sakura sulk.

"Class listen! I've decided who will be the group that will play in the Intramurals" Gai announced making all the students look at him. "For the boys, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara will play" Gai said. The fangirls squealed and Sakura just rolled her eyes. "And for the girls, Sabaku no Temari and Haruno Sakura" Gai said. Sakura fanboys cheered making Sakura roll her eyes again.

The class ended and all the students went back to their classroom. "That was so tiring but it's fun at the same time" Sakura said to Ino. "Yeah, and you got to be the one playing in the intrams!" Ino said. "Why am I always pick to be the one playing?" Sakura asked. "Dunno, maybe it's in your blood" Ino said making Sakura laughed. Ino went to the desk of Karin and talked something about make-up and dresses.

Sakura stood up ready to go to the canteen when someone stopped her. "What?" Sakura asked. "I need to talk to you" Sasuke said. "You're already talking to me" Sakura joked. "Sakura I'm serious" Sasuke said. Sakura noticed that he is serious and he followed him outside.

They went to the back of the canteen and sat in the bench. "So? What's this about?" Sakura asked. "My parents are coming here next week" Sasuke said. "And you want to talk to me because?" Sakura asked again. "I said to my mom that I already have a girlfriend" Sasuke said. "Really? You have?" Sakura asked. "No, and that's what I want to ask you" Sasuke said. "Then hurry up and asked I'm starving!" Sakura pretended not to be too happy knowing Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend.

"**I need you to pretend to be my _girlfriend_**" Sasuke said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There it is :3 sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger, I just don't know what to write at the end so yeah, :)) I uploaded this just after I finished typing it, I didn't checked it so sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar!_ I'm just 13 years old_! (It's true I promise!) mehehe :3 anyway, I wasn't able to make chapter 10 and 11 due to the sickness called "Laziness" it's been attacking me this fast few days so I'm sorry for not updating! :)

Thank you all~ and can you leave a review? :D that will be really appreciated. :) Fluffiness in the next chapter! that I will be making later. :)) Bye! :)


	10. Dinner with the Uchihas

**A/N: **Ohai! :3 I'm here again. anyway, sorry for not updating, I haven't finished making chap 11 cause I'm currently addicted on watching _Bleach_ so yeah. here is it! :3

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 10: **Dinner with the Uchihas

* * *

><p>"<em>I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend<em>" Sasuke said.

Okay, Sakura really didn't get anything he said. "What?" Sakura asked. "Pinky, I said ...Girlfriend" Sakura said mouthing the words slowly. Now that one went inside Sakura's pretty little head.

_Did he just say he wants me to be his girlfriend?_

_**No, actually he said 'pretend'**_

_Whatever Inner, he wants me to be his girlfriend, pretend or not_

_**Well, whatever, I know you want to say yes**_

_Of course I want to say yes, but I don't want to look like I'm that easy to get_

_**Aish Saki, just accept it, you won't regret it, promise**_

_Hope so_

"Uhmm..Yeah sure, I guess.." Sakura said awkwardly. "Thanks" Sasuke said. "When will they get here anyway?" Sakura asked. "This evening so be ready" Sasuke answered.

"Oh oka-, WHAAAAAAT?" Sakura exclaimed. "Pinky don't be so loud!" Sasuke whispered. "Sorry, It's just that I'm so surprised! Why did you just tell me this last minute, argh!" Sakura said. "Hn, it's embarrassing to ask and I have no choice" Sakura said. "Aish! And of all people you ask me?" Sakura mumbled. "You're the only one I'm close of" Sasuke said. "Aish, whatever! You owe me one!" Sakura said then stomped towards the cafeteria. Sasuke smirked and followed after her.

"Oi Saku-chan!" a voice called. Sakura looked over her shoulder just to see blond hair. "What Naruto?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone. "Hey, are you mad at me?" Naruto asked. "No I'm not! Pshh" Sakura said. "Then are you mad?" Naruto asked. "Yeah can't you see?" Sakura asked. "I can see that, why?" Naruto asked again.

"Just Sasuke and our usual bickering, nothing much" Sakura muttered. "Why what did he do?" Naruto asked. "Nothing important!" Sakura cried. Naruto cringed and decided to ask her what he wants to ask her earlier.

"I heard you and Sasuke talking earlier" Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened at this. "What?" Sakura asked. "What did you hear?" Sakura continued. "Woh, woh, woh, hold it right there Sakura-chan" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and asked him to continue.

"I heard him ask you to be his girlfriend" Naruto muttered. That was the second time Sakura's eyes widened. "You heard that?" Sakura asked. "Yeah" Naruto mumbled. "Well that was a-" Sakura was cut off when Naruto suddenly hugged her. "Congratulations Sakura-chan, I know you two are perfect for each other" Naruto said detangling his arms from Sakura.

_Wait what? _Sakura thought.

_**Maybe he just heard the part where Sasuke said 'I need you to **__pretend_ _**to be my girlfriend'**_

_He heard that I know, and why did he congratulate me?  
><em>

_**I think it's because he didn't heard the world "pretend"**_

_Oh shit..now he thinks we're really in a relationship_

_**Well goodluck! Just remember I'm always here whenever you need me**_

_Gee thanks._

"Ah..thanks I guess" Sakura said awkwardly. Naruto smiled then pouted. "Hey what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "You didn't even tell me that you have feelings for Sasuke-teme" Naruto sulked. Sakura blushed and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Sorry Naruto-_kun_" Sakura said. "Did you call me Naruto-kun?" Naruto said. "Yeah! I mean you're my favourite cousin Naru-kun!" Sakura said. "Thanks" Naruto said.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! I just remembered something" Sakura exclaimed. "Hm? What is it?" Naruto asked. "Do you have a crush?" Sakura asked. Naruto blushed and looked away. _I guess that's a yes _Sakura thought. "You have?" Sakura said cheerfully. Naruto nodded while blushing and still not looking at Sakura. "Who is it?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and shook his head. Sakura pouted and made puppy eyes to Naruto. She knew Naruto was so weak in her puppy eyes and he gulped making Sakura smirked inwardly. "It's H-H-H-H" Naruto stuttered. "Hinata?" Sakura finished for him.

Naruto blushed and looked away again. _Ahh he's so KAWAII! _Sakura thought. "You know Naruto-kun, I have some good news for you!" Sakura said. "Hm? What?" Naruto asked. "Hinata likes you too" Sakura whispered. Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly. "Really?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and then smiled and went to her group leaving poor Naruto blushing madly rooted in the spot.

"There you are! I thought you're not gonna stop the cousin moment thing" Ino said to Sakura who was just arriving in their meeting spot. Sakura eyed the whole group also finding Karin and Temari in the group. "Gee Ino, we just had a heart to heart talk y'know?" Sakura said. "What did you two talked about?" Ino asked. "Nothing much, just random things since this is Naruto we're talking about" Sakura said.

"Oh..okay, hurry up and eat then, it's already been 15 minutes, and you only got 10 minutes to eat!" Ino said. "O..kay" Sakura said as she sat in the picnic cloth. The girls chatted random things and laughed all the time, they talked about boys and some sleepover plans, shopping and other things.

"Oi teme! What are you smirking about?" Naruto asked with mouthful of ramen noodles. "Swallow before you talk Naruto, It's troublesome" Shikamaru commented. Naruto quickly slurped his noodle and looked at Sasuke. "You gonna tell me or what?" Naruto asked. "Maybe it's about Sakura" Chouji suggested making Sasuke choke in his food. "Oh so it really is about Sakura-chan, you two are in a relationship already right?" Naruto said.

There was silence, dead-panned silence. Neji cleared his throat and the world seemed to move again. "Is that true?" Gaara asked who was with their group now. _Shit I'm going to kill you for this Naruto _Sasuke thought. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Ohhhhhh, that means yes right?" Naruto asked. "Hn" Sasuke said once again. "I thought so" Naruto commented. Gaara chose to just keet quiet and ate his lunch. Sasuke well just stayed silent and Naruto was the only one making noise alongside Shikamaru who just muttered some troublesome_s. _

Finally the lunch ended and all of them went back to their rooms

"Hinata really cooks the best food in the whole world" Sakura muttered while going to her seat. "Oi Haruno" a girl said. _What now?_ Sakura thought. She looked at her back and saw a girl with violet hair, her hair in a bob cut, has a side bangs to the right and the left side of her cut was longer reaching her chest in short her hair is uneven. She has black-grey colored eyes and pale skin. "What?" Sakura asked. "Is is true that you and Sasuke-kun are in a relationship now?" The girl asked. "You know, It's better to tell your name before you ask me a question" Sakura said. "Hm, I'm Mitarashi Ami, and if you're thinking that I look like Anko, yes I'm Anko's immouto" the girl said.

"Well nice to meet you Ami, And the answer to your question..it's" Sakura said. "True" A voice continued. _Who was that? _Sakura thought. Sakura looked over Ami's shoulder and saw onyx orbs that she knew very well. _Great, now I'll be attacked by fangirls really really great _Sakura though sarcastically.

"Well you got your answer now Ami, and the answer came from the said guy" Sakura said. Ami's face became flushed with anger and he stomped out of the classroom. "News really travels fast" Sakura muttered. "It's true?" Gaara asked.

By the way Gaara looked at her and the voice he used she knows that this guy has a thing for her and she felt guilty for playing this 'pretend' thing with Sasuke. Sakura has also feelings for this guy but she will never admit it to anyone. But well, her heart just seem to well, beat really fast when she was with Sasuke.

Sakura swallowed and nodded to Gaara. Gaara smiled a painful smile. Sakura just want to hug the boy but she's _"taken_" now so she can't. "I'm sorry" Sakura mumbled. Gaara looked at her and just smiled but this time it's real. "It's okay, I guess we're just up to friends then" Gaara said. "Friends?" Gaara asked. "Friends" Sakura shook his hand and giggled. Sakura then proceeded to her seat and sat just to saw a pouting Ino.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Well! I'm just this somebody's bestfriend and she didn't even tell me that she was now with the hottest guy in our school! Y'know? It hurts so much" Ino said sarcastically. "Aww pig! I'm sorry, we decided to keep it private but that ducky just suddenly made it public" Sakura muttered. "Good luck with the fangirls" Ino said. "Yey! Fun" Sakura said sarcastically.

_Ugh! Can't wait this day to end _Sakura thought.

_**But, If this they ends so fast you will have to face Sasuke's parents **_

_Oh yeah that, shit, Argh! I wonder how they will react about this whole relationship thing_

_**I'm sure they'll be thrilled!**_

_Hope so Inner, Hope so_

(Time skip since I'm really lazy, and the subjects are not important anyway! Haha :3)

A teacher came in and all the students fell silent. The teacher began teaching something about the History of the Great Shinobi world war and etc. Finally the class ended and the students breathe happily, some stretched out chatted and went to their lockers and quickly went home.

Well the some doesn't include Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "Ahh, I'm so doomed!" Sakura muttered. "Hm? Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Well I need to go to the salon and be all dolled up because Ducky's parents are-MHMFGN" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke just suddenly kissed her gently on the lips. Naruto saw this and muttered an 'ew, get a room you two'. Sakura blushed furiously and looked at Sasuke. "What the hell did you do that for?" Sakura cried. "I'm your _boyfriend_ and I can kiss you anytime" Sasuke answered stressing the _boyfriend _word. "Boyfriend? You mean pre-MHNMNHHHM" Sakura was yet cut off again feeling that sexy lips on top of hers again. "Aish, can't I just talk?" Sakura asked. "Hn, no" Sasuke said. "Mou, then come with me to the parlor and mall I have to be pretty you know?" Sakura asked. "Hn, fine" Sasuke answered.

The three arrived at their house and Naruto quickly went to his bedroom (**A/N: **_Just imagine his bedroom everything orange and some black, he has the same contents in his bedroom like Sasuke and Sakura)_

"What's up with him?" Sakura asked. "Hn, dunno" Sasuke answered. _Why is he back in the 'hn-s' and the short responses? Errr_ Sakura thought. "Anyway, I'm going to shower and wait for me here, You promised that you're coming with me to the salon right?" Sakura asked. "Hn" Sasuke grunted. "Aww, you're just too cute" Sakura said sarcastically making Sasuke roll his eyes.

Sakura finished taking a shower and went to her closet. "And this is every girl's problem" Sakura muttered while browsing the dresses and shirts that hung in several dressers. "Hm, this will do" Sakura said while staring at a black v-neck tee with a print that says " This is my boyfriend" and a pair of skinny jeans and black converse. She tied her hair in a half-ponytail and left some fringes at the side of her face and her side bangs put in a peacock style.

She looked at the mirror and added some powder in her face, eyeliner and mascara, she also put pink lipgloss and proceeded downstairs. She saw Sasuke was also showered, his left hair tucked behind his ear and god did he look hot. He wears a white v-neck tee without print and jeans and his DC shoes.

"Looking good aren't we?" Sakura commented. "Hn, come on" Sasuke said while grabbing her wrists. _Gee he's really caring neh? _Sakura thought. Sasuke opened the door on his car for her and Sakura thought that this ducky may have a romantic side on him. She muttered a thank you and went inside the car. Sakura opened the radio without permission, as if Sasuke cared anyway and she heard an oh-so-familiar voice to her. Sasuke looked at her and noticed her reaction and smirked. Besides who wouldn't? Sakura's face is like that of a kid who saw some dirt in the streets. Guess she really doesn't want to go back to her life yet.

"That was _Who Says _by none other than the Japanese cutie Akiyama Yui! (**A/N: **_Who Says was sung by Selena Gomez_)" the DJ in the radio said. "And now I'm a Japanese cutie? And not an LA babe?" Sakura mumbled. "Hn, it suits you more" Sasuke commented. Okay what was that? did the Sasuke Uchiha said that she's cute? No not literally said it but that's what he meant right?

"Gee thanks" Sakura found herself responding at the same time blushing. The two walked side by side with Sasuke on the right of Sakura and he saw many people look at them and muttered something about _cute_ and _couple_.

"Aish, I shouldn't have worn this shirt" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke heard this and looked at the words in her t-shirt " This is my boyfriend" written in white bold letters. He also saw that the arrow was coincidentally pointing to him. _Ahh, so that's how they know we're a couple_ Sasuke thought. Okay, he just said couple and not pretend couple, maybe if they can work things out they can be real, but now, just pretend will do.

"Let's go to _Mango!_" Sakura exclaimed. _And here comes the hell_ Sasuke thought. Sakura cheerfully made her way inside the store with humming and the skipping/jumping and such."Oh this looks so cute!" Sakura said while pointing to an orange dress. Sasuke looked at the dress and immediately said no to Sakura. "Mou, why not?" Sakura asked. "My mom hates orange" Sasuke replied coolly. "Oh yeah, I forgot, would she prefer red or pink? Or blue? That's the color she likes right?" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke answered and followed Sakura to browse more dresses.

He saw Sakura pick some dresses but he just said no and Sakura gave up. "Hm, next _H&M!_" Sakura exclaimed. _I guess I'd better pick a dress before this girl went to FOREVER21 that store is so fucking huge_ Sasuke thought. Sakura happily walked to H&M and even hooked her arm with Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't seem to mind this since they are a '_couple_' now.

Sakura's face lit up when she saw the displays in the store and quickly went inside with Sasuke following her lazily. "Hmm, help me pick ducky!" Sakura said. "Hn, pick first and I'll say yes or no" Sasuke said. "Okay" Sakura replied happily.

They began the browsing and Sasuke found himself being amused when Sakura pouted because of him saying NO to all her picks. "OH! What about this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at the dress and he nodded. "Aish, finally you picked one! Wait for me in the fitting room and tell me your opinion huh?" Sakura asked. "Hn" Sasuke replied.

They both went to the fitting room and Sakura quickly got changed to it but fixed her hair first. Sakura, finally satisfied with her appearance went out of the fitting room and stand in front of Sasuke. "What do you think?" Sakura asked. "Roll around" Sasuke ordered. Sakura obeyed him and slowly rolled around. "Hn, hurry and get changed" Sasuke ordered once again. "Huh? Why I thought you like it?" Sakura asked curiosly. "We're going to pay for it" Sasuke said. "Oh..sorry, ehehehe" Sakura laughed awkwardly. "Hn, hurry up" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and ran to the fitting room again and got changed.

She carried the dress in her hands and followed Sasuke to the cashier. Sakura handed the dress to the cashier and was going to get her wallet when Sasuke stopped her. "I'm going to pay for it" Sasuke said simply. "Eh? But why?" Sakura asked. "I'm your _boyfriend_ remember?" Sasuke replied. Sakura sighed defeated and just nodded.

After buying the dress, the two went out of the store and stopped in the front. "So what are we gonna do now?" Sakura asked. "Buy clothes" Sasuke replied boredly. "Eh? But we already bought one! One is enough ducky" Sakura said while pointing to the paper bag with the dress in it. "Mine not yours" Sasuke said coolly. "Oh..hehehe" Sakura laughed awkwardly again causing Sasuke to smirk. "Hn"

They went to Mark & Spencer's store and went to the boy's section. Sakura helped Sasuke to browse for a nice polo and finally they spotted one, a navy blue long-sleeved polo. "Don't you need a tie with that?" Sakura asked. "Hn, you're right" Sasuke replied. "Hmm, how about this one?" Sakura asked while pointing to a plain black tie. "That will do" Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled and got the necktie for him.

The two paid for the clothes and again walked out of the store with nothing to do. "What now, _again_" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at his watch and saw that it's already 6:30 PM and his parents will arrive at 8:00 PM. "Don't you need to go to the salon?" Sasuke asked. "OH? This soon?" Sakura asked. "It's already 6:30 they'll arrive at 8" Sasuke replied simply. "Hmp, fine fine!" Sakura said. "To Alex's Salon!" Sakura sing-sang. Sasuke inwardly sweatdropped but decided to just follow her.

They reached Sasuke's car and they immediately hop on and Sasuke drove really fast to Alex's Salon.  
>"Wow ducky! You drove really fast! We got here in just 10 minutes and that includes the traffic!" Sakura said in awe. "Hn" Sasuke smirked.<p>

Sakura opened the door and she heard a _'Ting_' because of the bell in the door. The same girl welcomed her and they both exchanged friendly greetings. "Nice too meet you again Sakura" Ayaka said. "You too Ayaka!" Sakura said cheerfully. "You know her?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, this is where I got my hair cut!" Sakura replied happily. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Uhm..who is he Sakura?" Ayaka whispered at Sakura.

Sakura thought for a moment if she should tell Ayaka that Sasuke is her boyfriend or not, finally she just decided to tell Ayaka that the ducky is her boyfriend. "He's umm..my _boyfriend_" Sakura replied. "Really? Wow you're so lucky Sakura, he's every girl's dream!" Ayaka said. "Ehehe" Sakura laughed awkwardly. _Not really_ Sakura thought.

"Well why are you here?" Ayaka asked. "I just want to have a makeover, his parents are coming tonight" Sakura replied. "Oh..do you want Ji Hyun again or another hairstylist?" Ayaka asked. "Hm, maybe Ji Hyun again, I want to get to know her better" Sakura replied. "Okay, just wait there" Ayaka said motioning to the couches in the salon. Sakura nodded and dragged Sasuke to seat in one of the couch.

"Sakura! Ji Hyun's ready, and your boyfriend can come too if he wants" Ayaka shouted at the other side of the room. "Okay" Sakura answered "Ducky wanna come?" Sakura asked. "Hn, no" Sasuke said. "Okay, just wait here!" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke nodded.

"Ah Sakura-chan! You're hair grow so fast. It's in your shoulder blades already" Ji Hyun said. "Hm yeah, I didn't notice it" Sakura agreed. "Hm, so you're meeting with your BF's parents huh? Better curl this short hair!" Ji Hyun said. "Just do the best you can Ji-chan" Sakura said. "Of course, you're my favourite customer after all, besides who else has pink hair?" Ji Hyun said. "Yeah, but there's one more person right? And she's pretty darn famous" Sakura muttered. "Oh yeah, Akiyama Yui! She's really pretty you know? And you kinda look like her" Ji Hyun said not noticing Sakura stiffened by what she said.

"Ehehe, I've been getting that a lot" Sakura replied awkwardly. "But you can't actually be her right? She has blue eyes and you have sea-foam colored eyes" Ji Hyun said. Sakura nodded and felt Ji Hyun started to curl her hair.

Sakura was feeling sleepy when she felt a light tap on her shoulders. "Sakura-chan, it's done" Ji Hyun said in a soft voice. Sakura looked at the mirror and smiled. "Thanks Ji-chan, can you also do my make up?" Sakura asked. "Hm, I'm afraid not, but there's someone I know that can" Ji Hyun winked at Sakura causing the smaller girl to smile again. "Who?" she asked. "Ayaka-san" Ji Hyun replied. "Oh..awesome" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke, not knowing what to do while waiting for Sakura to finish, held his cellphone out and decided to call his parents. He heard some rings before the person finally picked up.

"_Hello?" _Mikoto Uchiha answered.

"Mom it's me Sasuke" Sasuke said.

"_Oh? Sasu-cakes! Why did you call?"_ Mikoto asked.

Sasuke ignored the nickname and just shrugged. "What time are you coming?" Sasuke asked.

"_Hm, didn't I tell you that we're coming at 8?"_ Mikoto answered.

"Yeah I know, where are you now?" Sasuke asked.

"_We're going to the restaurant now"_ Mikoto informed.

Sasuke freezed "Uhm..okay, If you arrived before us just wait for us then" Sasuke said.

"_Okay Sasu-cakes, bye"_ Mikoto said.

"Hn, bye" Sasuke said.

Sasuke pressed the red button and put his cellphone back in his pocket. He patiently waited for Sakura and finally the door opened. He expected to see Sakura but instead he saw a Korean girl with a name tag _Ji Hyun._

"You must be her boyfriend right?" Ji Hyun asked. "Hn" Sasuke nodded. "You're so lucky" Ji Hyun muttered. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Ji Hyun noticed this and began to explain awkwardly. "I-I-I mean, Sakura-chan is a really pretty girl, and she's very kind, I just hope she won't suffer heartbreak" Ji Hyun said.

Sasuke once again looked at her and smirked making the Korean girl blush. "Don't worry she won't" Sasuke said. "Hm, you better not make her cry Uchiha-san" Ji Hyun said smiling at the boy. "Hn, of course" Sasuke said. "She must be done by now, Ayaka is just putting some makeup" Ji Hyun said. "Though she's pretty without make-up, she still insisted it" Ji Hyun continued. "She's stubborn" Sasuke said. "Yes, but that's one of her best attitudes" Ji Hyun said. Sasuke nodded and suddenly the door opened revealing the girl they talked to earlier.

"Uh..Sasuke-san, Sakura wants you to go inside" Ayaka said awkwardly. "Hn" Sasuke nodded and walked towards the room. "He so loves her" Ayaka muttered to Ji Hyun. "Yes he does" Ji Hyun said then giggled.

"Oi pinky, I'm here" Sasuke said informing the petite girl. Sakura turned around her curls bouncing in her head and happily smiled at Sasuke. "What do you think?" Sakura asked. The world seems slow-motion to Sasuke and finally he broke out of his reverie. He mentally cursed himself for being so fascinated by the pinkette. "You look nice" He said casually. "Nice? Only nice? Not pretty or something?" Sakura asked. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Hmp, let's go now then" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and opened the door for the curly pinkette.

"Thanks a lot you two" Sakura said after she paid, no not actually her but Sasuke. "Welcome Sakura-chan, visit us soon!" Ji Hyun said. "Yeah you better!" Ayaka said. Sakura giggled and waved goodbye at the two and the two also did the same while Sasuke just nodded to them and the girls smiled.

Sasuke once again opened the door for Sakura but this time in his car. "Aww, acting like my boyfriend now eh? Ducky" Sakura commented. "Hn, just get in will you?" Sasuke said. Sakura huffed and just got in the car causing Sasuke to smirk. "Sasuke, where are they?" Sakura asked. "They said they are going to the restaurant already" Sasuke answered. "Oh..I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed making Sasuke look at her. "What?" she asked. "I thought you're nervous" Sasuke said. "Yeah I am, but I'm also excited because I haven't seen them for a long time" Sakura explained. "Hn" Sasuke said and drove really fast to their house.

The two didn't talk much until they reached the house. Sasuke looked at his watch and saw that it's 7:30 PM already. "Oi pinky, be fast when you change huh?" Sasuke said. "Huh? Why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke pointed to his watch and Sakura looked at it. "Oh shi... OKAY!" Sakura said while running and quickly go to her room. Sasuke just shook his head and smirked then walked to his bedroom and also changed.

Sakura ran to her room after learning that they we're already running late to the meeting. Sakura hurriedly changed and looked at the mirror. "This dress is really pretty, that ducky has some nice taste" Sakura muttered while walking to her closet to get her black pumps to match her dress. The dress has no strap meaning it's a tube dress, it looks like it was color black but it's actually cream-colored, and it's patterned by black lace. (**A/N: **_If you want to know what it really looks like google "lace dress" you will see the one that looks like a prom dress or something)_

Sakura put her black pumps and turned around to look at herself. "Ah, I look so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed and looked at the clock _7:50 PM_ it says. "Shit, I took too much time!" Sakura said as she looked at her hair and fixed her hair shortly and then quickly went downstairs seeing Sasuke already dressed in his navy-blue polo but the sleeves are folded until his elbows and his tie is a little loose.

"Sorry If I took too much time Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura said not noticing that she just called him with the _–kun_ suffix. "Hn" Sasuke said and then proceeded to go to his car with Sakura following behind him. They travelled in silence and also in a fast pace that they arrived at the restaurant at 8:05 PM. Sasuke noticed that Sakura got a little taller because of her heels and she's now at his ear level when normally she just reach the top of his shoulders. He saw Sakura walk elegantly towards the door and the man in the door happily opened it for the pinkette.

Sasuke entered too and spotted an ebony-colored hair woman. Sasuke smiled slightly and lead Sakura to the table. There he saw his brother, his mother, and his usual stoic father, but he smiled slightly when he saw Sasuke and his _date_. "Sasuke! I miss you so much!" Mikoto said hugging Sasuke tightly. Sasuke hugged his mother back and smiled warmly at her mother.

"Ah, and who is this beautiful girl?" Mikoto said oblivious that it was Sakura because the pinkette was turned in another direction. The pinkette turned around and she saw Mikoto's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked. Sakura smiled "Yes Auntie it's me" Sakura replied. "My my! You became a really beautiful lady!" Mikoto commented. Sakura blushed and smiled at Mikoto. "Thanks" she said.

"You're Sasuke's girlfriend?" Itachi asked trying hard not to laugh and Sakura noticed this causing her to glare at him. "Yes, is there a problem Itachi?" Sakura asked. The two was then soon in a staring contest until Fugaku stopped them. "You two stop it" Fugaku ordered in a low voice making them freeze and look at him. Sakura bowed her head in apology and muttered a _sorry_. "And it's nice to see you again Sakura" Fugaku said. "It's nice to see you too uncle" Sakura said.

"Okay you two, enough talk, you can talk while we eat" Mikoto said. Sakura nodded as well as Fugaku and they sat down in a large circle table. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, who sat next to Itachi, who sat next to Fugaku, who sat next to Mikoto, who sat next to Sakura. "How are things in LA auntie?" Sakura asked while getting a small piece of steak.

"Oh, it's just the same, but our work is not that hectic anymore, oh and Sakura-chan, just call me Kaa-san, like old times" Mikoto said while winking at Sakura. Sakura almost choke and Mikoto noticed this and quickly gave her a glass of water. Sakura swallowed it and thanked Mikoto. "Uh..sure Kaa-san" Sakura said awkwardly. "And you have to call me Tou-san too" Fugaku butted in. "Eh?..okay then Tou-san" Sakura said smiling at Fugaku, Fugaku smiled back and Sasuke saw this. _So he actually smiles huh?_ Sasuke thought.

The rest of them chatted randomly and the formalities are finally excluded out and some giggles or chuckles were heard. The dinner casually came to an end and they were all now in the front of the restaurant.

"We'll see you three again next time" Mikoto said sweetly. "You too kaa-san, tou-san" Sasuke said. "Hn" Fugaku said. "Bye Mikoto-kaa-san, Fugaku-tou-san" Sakura said while waving to the two of them. Once they were gone Sakura breathe a sigh of relief and looked at Sasuke. "It's fun to meet them again neh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. "Hn, I guess" Sasuke said. Sakura then turned to her left and saw Itachi.

She lightly poked his arm and he looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "Nothing, you just seem so much quieter" Sakura said. "Hn" he said. "Oi! What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Suddenly Itachi smirked and dragged Sakura away from Sasuke. "Oi Itachi! Slow down, and don't leave Sasuke-kun behind!" Sakura said. "Hn, he can wait" Itachi said. "And besides, you said my name wrong" He continued.

"What do you mean? I said Itachi right?" Sakura said innocently. "It's not right Sakura" Itachi said. "What do you mean not right?" Sakura asked again. "It's Itachi" Itachi said. "Nii-san" he added. Sakura slowly processed the information in her head, "Oh..so that's what you mean!" Sakura exclaimed. "Dummy" Itachi mumbled but Sakura heard it. "What did you say _weasel_?" Sakura shot back. "Weasel?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke noticed the two were bickering again and he decided to stop it. "Oi you two, can you do anything besides fighting?" he said sarcastically. "Hn" Itachi said. "Psh, say it to him" Sakura said while pointing to Itachi. "Tch, real mature you two" Sasuke said. Sakura stuck her tongue out on him and Itachi glared at him.

Itachi then walked over to Sasuke and Sasuke raised his brow. Itachi whispered something to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded and pointed towards Sakura. This time it's Sakura's turn to raise her eyebrow. She walked slowly towards the Uchiha brothers and stopped right in front of them. Even though she's wearing pumps she was still small to the two of them, she was just below Itachi's ears. "Argh why are you two so tall?" She muttered. "Hn, I want to ask you something" Itachi said. "Oh, is that why this ducky is pointing to me?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded and Sasuke smirked. Sakura wondered why Sasuke is smirking when she just teased him with his usual nickname.

"I want you to act in my music video" Itachi said coolly. "What the hell?" Sakura asked. "Itachi! You know I can't, if I starred in your music video the people here in Japan will pester me, and I do not want that" Sakura continued. "Dummy, not you but Akiyama Yui" Itachi said. "Eh? But..." Sakura looked at him in the eyes regretting it afterwards. "Hmph, fine, you owe me weasel" Sakura said. "Told you she's gonna agree" Itachi said to Sasuke. "Hn, whatever" Sasuke said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Is it short or not? :)) anyway, I need more of you to vote what couple should I make. I'm really confuse whether ShikaTema or ShikaIno, personally I like ShikaIno but I need to consider what my readers think so.. review your opinions please :3


	11. The Music Video shooting

**A/N: **Hi! sorry for the delay update. It took so much time for me to finish this chapter. :D And I've decided that I'll make ShikaIno :3 I just love those two. I don't know what I'm gonna do with Temari :( hope I'll come up with something ;3

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 11: **The Music Video shooting

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll go there at 3:00" Sakura found herself saying after agreeing to Itachi's proposal. "Aish, that weasel has to treat me for a whole month" Sakura muttered. "Who are you talking to earlier?" Tenten said while munching her sandwich. "No one in particular, just some agent of Itachi-nii" Sakura answered. Tenten choked on her sandwich and Sakura quickly gave her a bottled water.<p>

"Wha-what? No one in particular? Are you kidding? Sakura he's so famous here in Japan, and that lovely face, the smooth voice, AHHHH!" Tenten exclaimed obviously in a fangirl voice. Sakura sweatdropped and turned to look at Hinata. "Is she always like that?" Sakura whispered. "Uhh, y-y-yes, she's a-a-an I-I-Itachi fan ever since" Hinata whispered back. "Oh.." Sakura nodded and then suddenly smirk.

"Hmm, I wonder how Neji would react if he knows that Tenten has a crush on Itachi" Sakura said in a rather loud voice to Ino. Ino recognizing her plan smirked. "Oh yeah me too!" Ino said also in a loud voice. After hearing this Tenten froze and glared at the two girls. "You know? I only have a crush on Itachi but I LOVE HYUUGA NEJI WITH ALL MY HEART!" Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs not noticing that a certain boy with white eyes just passed by and completely heard the whole statement. Curious he looked at the source of the voice and saw a girl with buns in each side of her head. He raised his brow and shook his head, smirking and proceeded what was he doing before he heard the shout.

"Oh shit! I didn't just shout that out right?" Tenten said panic evident in her voice. "Apparently you did" Hinata said without stutters. "Oh! Hina-chan, your stutters are gone!" Ino said happily. "Is it?" The girl asked. "Yeah, that's awesome Hina-chan!" Sakura said. "Oi you three! Listen to meee!" Tenten whined while standing up. The three also stand up and they saw Sakura pouted. "Hey what's wrong?" Ino asked. "Nothing, it's just that you three are taller than me! See? I'm in your eye level" Sakura whined this time. "Hehe, yeah I just noticed that, your height suits you anyway, and it will boost you fanclub!" Tenten said suddenly forgetting her problem.

"Eh? Aish, I think I got smaller or something, or you just all got taller" Sakura mumbled. "Ah, don't worry Saku, if you stayed at a height like that you will really be so cute!" Ino said. "Hmp" Sakura then tilted her head to Tenten which cause Tenten to raise a brow "You're problem?" Sakura said. "Oh shit! Ahhhhhhhh! What am I gonna do?" Tenten said. "Leave it to me!" Sakura said happily. The three looked at the smallest..err..smaller girl and raised their eyebrow. "What? can't you three just be happy that I'm volunteering?" Sakura asked. "Hm, I think I'll help you" Hinata said. "Yeah, that'll be great since you're his cousin" Ino said. "Hmmm, just do your best you two" Tenten said. "Of course we will Ten!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yep, Sakura's right" Hinata said while grinning.

"Oh one thing Saki, why did the agents of Uchiha Itachi called you?" Tenten asked. Sakura stiffened and smiled awkwardly. "Ehrm, he just called me to ask me and Sasuke to go with him to some place" Sakura lied. "Oh..guess we can't come huh?" Ino said. "Yeah, sorry you guys" Sakura said. "Nah, it's okay really, you two need some _private_ time right?" Tenten said making Sakura blush. The three taller girls just laughed at Sakura's expression and went to their own classrooms with a sulking Sakura following them.

* * *

><p>"Where is that dummy?" Itachi muttered looking at his wristwatch. "Itachi-san we're going to start the filming in less than 35 minutes!" a staff said. "Hn" Itachi said. "Damn that gaki, where is she?" Itachi said, and suddenly he spotted a pink-haired girl with her sailor uniform still on. "Sorry Itachi-nii, just had to escape the fanboys" she said between her breathes.<p>

"Where's my foolish little brother?" Itachi asked. "He's on our house and quit calling him _foolish!_ he said he doesn't want to see me with you doing _sweet_ scenes" Sakura said. "Hn, you're a lot smaller than I thought" Itachi said, without her pumps Sakura just reached below Itachi's shoulder. "Hmph, just be thankful I came!" Sakura said. Itachi chuckled for a second "How did you become a model anyway?" Itachi asked. Sakura glared at him while pouting. "Argh Itachi, I'm not a runway model! I'm like those who are in the magazines and stuffs, err" Sakura answered. Itachi chuckled again and ushered her to a tent.

"No one is in there and no one is allowed to come in there, just me and you" Itachi whispered. "Okay, what about my contacts?" Sakura asked. "There's a blue contacts there already ready and don't worry it's your size" Itachi said. "Okay, thanks Itachi-nii!" Sakura said while slowly going to the tent. Itachi nodded then proceeded to go to the director.

Sakura went to the tent and saw that there was a large vanity, some pink curly extensions. There is also a mannequin with a really pretty pink floral sundress on it and a simple yet pretty straw hat with a pink ribbon at the top. "Maybe that's what they want me to wear" Sakura muttered and quickly went to the vanity and got the pink curling iron. "Is everything here pink?" Sakura mumbled while curling her hair in big curly locks, after curling her hair, she began to put the extensions making her hair look long again, but it's curly not straight. (**A/N: **_If you want to see what it looks like, searched Sandara Park's latest etude CF, I think it's Aloha Girl or something ;) she has really short hair but there are extensions put in her hair to make it look longer again)_

"Wow, these extensions come in handy sometimes" She muttered while putting the blue contacts in both of her eyes. Finally she finished her makeover and went to the sundress and quickly changed to it. It perfectly fits her and it also perfectly shows her curves, it has pink floral patterns on it and it ended in her mid-thigh, close to the top of her knees. _Wonder if Itachi-nii picked this by himself_ Sakura thought. She looked down and saw white doll shoes and she quickly put in on after that she looked at the large vanity and can't help to smile because of nostalgia of seeing Akiyama Yui again.

"Nice to see you again old friend" Sakura mumbled, smiling at herself and quickly went out of the tent. Sakura walked happily to the set and saw Itachi talking to the cameramen and some directors. She looked around and noticed that there are also many people watching the filming. _God, how I miss this_ Sakura thought. Then she looked back to Itachi and saw him and the others staring at her. She then saw Itachi waving his hand motioning her to go there. She immediately ran there and saw that they all smile at the sight of her.

"So our Yui is back huh?" the director said. "Yep, and I'm ready to roll!" Sakura said happily. They all chuckled and the director ushered her to one side. "What's this about?" Sakura asked. "This song is about a boy that will be played by Itachi that is really inlove with his girlfriend in short you" the director said. "Okay, what am I gonna do then?" she asked. "Well just act natural, first you just need to walk straight to this park and the camera will focus your features, we will just usher you" the director said. "Okay, let's go!" Sakura happily said.

"1, 2, 3, ACTION!" the director roared throughout the set. The make-up artist did a quick retouch to Sakura's face and Sakura began acting.

She walked first to the park really slowly and stop once in a while to take a view to the surroundings, since the music video is dedicated to Tokyo and it's is also the song's name.

They finished filming the scene and Sakura hurriedly sat because of tiredness. "Ahh, that was tiring but at the same time fun" Sakura muttered. "You did a good job Yui-chan" the director said. "Thanks, what's the next scene?" Sakura asked. "Ah, go to that rest house or whatever you call it, there are cameramen there and you just need to smile at the camera, kiss it or whatever" the director said. "Gee Takeshi-san, you haven't changed at all" Sakura said. "Hm, It's tiring to describe what you need to do, and besides you're already experienced so I don't need to explain it to you" Takeshi said. "Hehe, I know.." Sakura said while leaping of her seat and going to the said rest house.

"Yo! Ichiro, Sanjo, how've you two been?" Sakura greeted the two people on the resthouse. "Oh Yui-chan, you're already here" Sanjo said. "Yep, and I'm ready to film" Sakura said. "Good good, go to the living room" Ichiro ordered. "Aye aye sir" Sakura said.

Sakura went to the living room and she saw that it's all white. "Okay Yui, you just have to look at the camera and act like it's your boyfriend, smile at it, kiss it, y'know? What girlfriends do to their boyfriends" Ichiro said. "Ok, let's start" Sakura said.

The camera began filming and Sakura started acting, she smiled at it first, winked at it, and kissed it. Sakura did her best to look pretty and cute at the same time. "Okay, CUT!" Sanjo said.

Sakura smiled again and thanked the two and got out of the rest house. "You done?" Takeshi asked. "Yep, it's pretty enjoying" Sakura said. "I know, we have to shoot one final scene including you, and after that you can go now and do whatever you want" Takeshi said. "Okay what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, you have to slowly walk again, but this time towards Itachi, once you reach there, smile at him, tiptoe and give him a peck on the lips then hug him." Takeshi said. "WHAT?" Sakura asked. "You can't do it?" Takeshi asked. "Uhm, yes I can it's just that a peck..is uhm..." Sakura said awkwardly. "Yui, it's just a peck, it will not last 5 seconds or so" Takeshi said. "Oh..okay" Sakura said.

"Okay! Start filming!" Takeshi shouted. Sakura went to her place as well as Itachi and the sound played. Sakura walked slowly and smiled at Itachi's direction. Once in a while she will look to her surroundings and the camera focused the views in Tokyo. Once Sakura reached Itachi's place she hugged him, smiled and then gave him a quick peck on the lips and Itachi also smiled.

"Cut!" Takeshi shouted. "Wew" Sakura muttered. "Nice work Yui" Itachi said. "Thanks" Sakura said. "Itachi-san is totally right Yui-chan, you're so pretty and you two will make a really great couple" Sanjo said. "E-e-eh?" Sakura stuttered while blushing. "Yui-chan, I'm just kidding" Sanjo said while giggling. "Hmph, whatever Sanjo" Sakura said while pouting making Sanjo giggle again. "Come on! Let's eat" Sanjo said to Sakura. "Okay" Sakura said following the older girl.

"Oi, Takeshi" Itachi called. "Hm, why Itachi?" Takeshi asked. "Why did Yui kissed me?" Itachi asked. "I asked her to do so, it will bring much more charm in the music video" Takeshi said. "Tch, you're really evil, I'm surprised she obeyed though" Itachi said. "She agreed when I said it's only a peck" Takeshi said. "Hn, I wonder how will my brother react" Itachi muttered. "Your brother?" Takeshi asked. Itachi cursed himself mentally and looked at Takeshi. "He's a big fan of her" Itachi lied. "Oh, I can't imagine Sasuke being a fanboy to Yui" Takeshi said. "Hn" Itachi said while smirking. "Let's join them" Itachi said. "You go, I have something to talk to the editors" Takeshi said. "Hn" Itachi said.

Itachi went to the tent Sakura went to and he saw that most of the staff members are already there eating with the pinkette. "Yo" Sakura said the moment she saw Itachi. Itachi nodded and sat in the empty seat on the right of Sakura. "Why did you obey Takeshi?" Itachi asked making Sakura choked in her food. Sakura quickly drank water and looked at Itachi. "W-w-well, it's just a peck anyway, and no one knows that I have a boyfriend already, and besides I'm Yui not Sakura" Sakura whispered. "Hn, if my brother watched my music video, I wonder how will he react" Itachi said. "Mou, stop pestering me Itachi! I'm sure that ducky will understand" Sakura said with a thumbs-up. "Hn, hope so" Itachi said. Sakura just chose to ignore him and eat her food.

_Hmm, Itachi-nii is right, I wonder how will Sasuke react to that, err I'm so stupid and Takeshi is sure one evil director _Sakura thought.

_**It's your fault anyway**_

_Eh? Inner? Aish, I know I know, I just hope he will not get angry at me_

_**Yeah, but I think he'll understand since it's your job**_

_Hope so, cause if he doesn't...aish I don't even want to think about it_

_**Heehee, good luck Saki**_

_Hmph!_

Itachi noticed Sakura was spacing out so he nudged Sakura gently. Sakura broke out of her reverie and looked at Itachi. "Hm? Why?" Sakura asked. "You're spacing out" Itachi said. "Oh..sorry" Sakura said. "Hn, if this is about Sasuke, don't think about it too much" Itachi said. "Hmp, it's your fault in the first place" Sakura muttered. "Huh? Why?" Itachi asked. "Pfft, 'why' your face, if you didn't opened this conversation in the first place I wouldn't think too much about it!" Sakura said. "Hn, I said it'll be okay" Itachi said. "How do you know?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke's been raised to understand people, he may not look like it but he's an understanding person" Itachi said. "I know that, but he's sometimes, you know? He changes his attitude sometimes" Sakura said.

"Hn, he's just like that" Itachi said. "I know what you mean" Sakura muttered while chewing. Itachi chuckled and after he's done eating, he bid Sakura farewell and got out of the tent, Sakura also did the same and she bid the Takeshi farewell as well as Itachi.

Sakura went to her tent and got change hurriedly and Itachi said that she could keep the dress, shoes, hat, extensions, and contact lenses. Sakura got change in her sailor uniform, combed her hair and went out of the tent slowly.

She got out carefully and inspect her surrounding, not seeing someone, she hurried to the gate and breathe a sigh of relief when no one spoke to her. "Oi you!" Someone shouted making Sakura freeze. She looked behind her and saw a security guard. _Oh shit..._Sakura thought. "W-w-why?" Sakura stammered. "What are you doing here?" the guard asked. "E-e-eto, a-a-ano, I was uhm, gonna asked for directions, yeah directions, since I'm only new here in Japan" Sakura lied. "Oh..where are you heading?" the guard asked. "Uhmm..in Baskin Robbins" Sakura quickly said. "Oh. Just turn left and you'll find their place there" the guard said. "Ok, thanks" Sakura replied.

Sakura began walking but the security guard called to her again making her freeze. "If you don't mind, I just want to ask what are those things you're carrying?" the guard asked. Sakura looked at the paper bags and inwardly killed herself. "O-O-O-Oh these? Uhm, it's some school project" Sakura lied. "Oh okay, take care miss" the guard said. "Thanks again" Sakura said and even smiled at the guard.

Sakura went to the place of Baskin Robbins and luckily she spotted a taxi. "Oii! Taxi!" Sakura shouted. The taxi stopped and the driver opened the window. "Where to?" the driver asked. "Konoha St. Block 7" Sakura replied. "Get in" the driver said. Sakura got in and plugged her earphones. Itachi's song was the first song that played in her iPod.

_Tokyo-Itachi Uchiha_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I wont let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special__  
><em>_To you I'd be always faithful__  
><em>_I want to be what you always needed__  
><em>_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I wont let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah__  
><em>_You might need time to think it over__  
><em>_But im just fine moving forward__  
><em>_I'll ease your mind__  
><em>_If you give me the chance__  
><em>_I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I wont let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you__  
><em>_Baby do you think you could want me too__  
><em>_I don't wanna waste your time__  
><em>_Do you see things the way I do__  
><em>_I just wanna know if you feel it too__  
><em>_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I won't let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah._

**_(Beautiful Soul-Jesse Mcartney)_**

'_Why did Itachi titled it Tokyo? It has no connect in the song' _Sakura thought.

_**Saki, are you dumb? **_

_What? _

_**Didn't you even noticed that the camera focus the sceneries in Tokyo? God Saki, it's a tourism music video not a love music video!**_

_Oh yeah, I'm really dumb_

_**Yes, yes you are**_

_But why is the title Tokyo?_

**_Just don't mind about it, the agency wants it so just leave it alone_**

_Hmp, why are you in a bad mood anyway?_

**_Whatever, we're already here_**

"Miss we're here" the driver said snapping Sakura back to reality. "Oh..thanks, here" Sakura said while handing the pay. The driver nodded and drove back again. Sakura stretched her hands first before going inside their house. "Oi! Tadaima!" Sakura said. "Okaeri, Sakura-chan" Naruto nodded. Sakura smiled and sat on the couch not noticing that Sasuke was also there.

"So how's the filming?" Sasuke asked making Sakura jump from her seat. "Argggh! Ducky you scared me!" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke said. "Aish, anyway, it's fun!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hm, what did you do?" Sasuke asked. "Hmph, just wait till they release it!" Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled knowing that Sasuke will watch it. "Just don't be angry when you watch it" Sakura mumbled but Sasuke heard it making him raise an eyebrow. _Don't be angry? For what? _Sasuke thought.

~~~~~~~After 4 days~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my gosh! Itachi is so freaking handsome in that music video!" some girl said. "I know right? And he even paired up with Yui-chan! Mouuuu~" the other girl replied. "And they kissed at the end!" the other girl added. "Kyaaa~ they should be a couple!" the other girl said.

"Aish, not this again, I've been hearing this all day" Sakura muttered. "Huh? What are you saying forehead?" Ino asked. "Huh? I'm not saying anything pig" Sakura lied. "Yes you are, you're muttering something" Ino said. "Psh, I'm just tired of hearing Yui this Yui that, Itachi this, Itachi that" Sakura replied. "You're kidding right?" Ino said. "Of course they'll be like that, Akiyama Yui starred in Itachi Uchiha's music video after not appearing for a long time!" Ino continued.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Forehead, you're really dumb, the only reason is, of course they miss her! What else?" Ino answered. _Oh, yes that, I'm so dumb_ Sakura thought. "ahh, I get it!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hm, dumb" Ino said. Sakura glared at Ino and looked around the school. All the students are talking about this Tokyo MV. "Oi Sakura-chan!" someone called. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto. "Oh! Naruto, why are you here?" Sakura asked. "Just want to talk to you about the music video" Naruto said. "See? Even boys think that, that video is totally AWESOME" Ino butted in. "Can you leave as for a second Ino?" Sakura asked. "Hmph, sure" Ino said.

"What's this about?" Sakura asked. "Why did you kiss Itachi?" Naruto asked. "Oh that, the director said so" Sakura said simply. "What? and you did it?" Naruto said. "Naruto, what's this fuss about? That's only a kiss, it's normal in an actress's job" Sakura said. "But Sakura-chan! You already have a boyfriend! And that is Sasuke-teme" Naruto said. "I know Naruto! But the others don't know that, they know her as Akiyama Yui, and they know me as Haruno Sakura, so it's fine! And _I will not ever cheat on Sasuke, I love him so much to even cheat on him_" Sakura said the last words without thinking and quickly covered her mouth.

"You love me so much huh?" a voice spoke in Sakura's behind making Sakura squeak. "Aish, it's you Sasuke, and what I said is true" Sakura said with a light pink tint on her cheeks. "Hn, I know" Sasuke said and leaned on Sakura so that their foreheads touched. Sakura blushed at the action and looked Sasuke in the eye, she also noticed that he is smirking. Sasuke leaned more making Sakura close her eyes, she felt lips on her right cheek and finally she opened her eyes.

"Dobe, she won't cheat on me, you saw how I leaned to her and she quickly blushed? She doesn't even blush when she's with aniki" Sasuke said. "Yeah, I noticed that, Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said. Sakura too dazed on what happened just awkwardly nodded her face as red as Sasuke's favourite fruit/vegetable. "So that's what you mean when you said _'just don't be angry'_" Sasuke said. "Y-y-yep, t-that's what I meant" Sakura stuttered. Sasuke smirked at the way she talked and he gently took Sakura's hand to him and holds it. "Let's go" Sasuke said while dragging Sakura to their spot. "E-e-eh? But the girls are waiting for me" Sakura said. "Hn, I talked to them earlier" Sasuke said. Sakura raised her eyebrow but just quickly dismissed it and smiled.

"Ino, where's Saki?" Tenten asked. "Yeah where is she?" Karin asked. "I think she's with Sasuke now, since Sasuke asked me if Sakura could join him for lunch" Ino answered. "Eh? And you allowed it?" Temari said. "Why wouldn't I? And besides those boys are kind y'know?" Ino said. "Even so" Tenten said. "Tenten, you're just jealous cause she's gonna see Neji~" Ino teased. "H-H-Huh? I'm not!" Tenten said while blushing. "Oh and how's the progression on the problem Hina?" Ino asked. "Ano, it haven't progressed yet because I haven't talked to Sakura or Neji-niisan" Hinata said. "Hmm, that's okay I guess" Ino said. "What? what is okay there Ino?" Tenten asked.

"It's your fault in the first place so you have to suffer" Ino said. "Yep, she's right" Karin said. "Mou, why did this have to happen to me" Tenten cried. The girls giggled and decided to ignore the sulking girl and ate their meals.

_THE BOYS and Sakura~_

"Oh? Sakura? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. "Hi Shikamaru! Sasuke invited me" Sakura replied. "Oh..welcome then" Shikamaru said. Sakura smiled and looked at the group she saw that Choji was not there.

"Shika, where is Choji?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru's face dropped and Sakura regretted asking. "Their family migrated to United States" Neji answered. Silence engulfed the atmosphere till Naruto decided to break it. "Come on you guys! We need to be happy we can see him again right?" Naruto said. "Yup, he's right, no need to be sad Shika!" Sakura added. "Hn" Sasuke said.

"When did he leave anyway?" Sakura asked. "This morning" Shikamaru answered. "Oh..maybe I can meet him in US when I go there" Sakura said. "Why would you go there?" Shikamaru asked. "Ah..for vacation" Sakura replied. "Oh, when would you go there?" Shikamaru asked. "I don't know yet" Sakura answered.

"Oi you two, eat now lunch time is almost over" Naruto said while slurping his noodle. "It's almost over?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded while finishing off his ramen. "Aish, why is time so fast?" Sakura mumbled while getting an onigiri. "That's because your slow" Sasuke teased. Sakura looked at him and glared making Sasuke smirk. "Hmph, whatever ducky" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, I have this thing that I want to ask you" Naruto said. "Hm? What?" Sakura replied while munching some cream puffs. "How did you and teme get together?" Naruto asked. "H-huh? T-thats a long story!" Sakura blurted. "Naruto, don't ask private questions, that's troublesome" Shikamaru commented. "But! I'm just curious!" Naruto said. "Hn, even so, it's rude" Neji said. "Change topic please" Sakura said. Naruto pouted and muttered something not clear enough for the others to hear.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip ;)

After the dismissal the trio went straight to their house. Sasuke was enjoying listening to his music in his iPod when Sakura suddenly grabbed his coat.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked Sakura while removing his right headset. Sakura swallowed first and breathe in and out causin Sasuke to raise his eyebrow. "Uhm, c-can I go to Neji's house later?" Sakura asked afterwards. Sasuke couldn't know what to say, he felt this pang of jealousy in his heart and he immediately shook his head.

Sakura pouted, Sasuke hates it when Sakura pouts because of him, if it's playfully it's ok but if he sees her pout with not getting what she wants, it's another story. "Why not?" Sakura whined. "What are you gonna do there anyway?" Sasuke asked. "I'm going to talk to Hinata!" Sakura answered. _You could've said so in the first place_ Sasuke thought. "Hn, fine, just don't get close to Hyuuga" Sasuke said with a little blush on his face. "Hinata? Why would I ignore her?" Sakura asked. "Pinky, by Hyuuga I mean Neji not Hinata" Sasuke said.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and he devised an evil plan in his mind. He walk next to Sakura and leaned to her ear making Sakura stop walking. "Sasuke-teme is just jealous" He whispered. Sakura raised her eyebrow and giggled. "No way Naruto, Sasuke jealous? Hahaha!" Sakura continued laughing. Sasuke noticed this making him raise an eyebrow as well. "What are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sakura stiffened and looked at him awkwardly. "A-ano, r-ramen!" Sakura immediately answered. "Ramen?" Sasuke asked. "Uh-huh, you know Naruto, all he talks is about ramen!" Sakura said. "Yup, ramen" Naruto added. Sasuke decided to brush the topic off.

"I wonder how will I tell Neji that" Sakura mumbled but Sasuke clearly heard it. "Tell him what?" Sasuke suddenly asked making Sakura squeak. "Damn ducky, don't scare me like that" Sakura said. Sasuke made a hurt expression and faked that his heart has been stabbed. "Hm, dramatic" Sakura muttered while giggling. "Sakura, seriously, what are you going to tell him?" Sasuke asked this time seriously. Sakura looked at her _boyfriend_ and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked. "Just curios" Sasuke answered. "Pfft, it's nothing to do with me, it's Tenten" Sakura answered.

"That girl with buns?" Sasuke asked. "Yup, she has a crush on Neji" Sakura answered. "Oh.., from what I know Neji has also an interest in that girl" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him and suddenly hugged Sasuke. "Really?" Sakura said smiling from ear to ear. Sasuke nodded and put his arms in Sakura's shoulders.

"Oi you two! Stop the lovey-dovey thing, I'm still here!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked behind her and stuck her tounge out on Naruto. "Whatever, you're just envy cause you can't ask out Hinata" Sakura said. "Hn, I second the motion" Sasuke added making Sakura laugh. "Mph! I hate you two!" Naruto said. "Hahaha! Come on, just ask her out, wanna come with me later?" Sakura offered. "A-a-ah, I don't know" Naruto replied. "Pff, just come" Sakura said. Naruto grinned and also put his arms in Sakura's shoulder opposite Sasuke.

"Oi dobe, stay away" Sasuke said. "Hmp, whatever teme, she's my cousin" Naruto said. The two engaged in a staring contest and Sakura saw that there's an electricity current already in the glaring of the two. "Come on you two! Stop fighting" Sakura said while removing their arms and wrapping her arms to their arms. "Pfft, its teme's fault" Naruto muttered. "Hai hai" Sakura could only roll her eyes over the imaturity of these two.

Finally the three reach their house and Naruto is again first to go to the second floor. _What's up with him?_ Sakura thought. "Hm, whatever, better change my clothes now" Sakura muttered and went also to her room.

Sakura picked a red skinny jeans with cheetah patterns and a white loose shirt with a cartoon print on it, and gladiator sandals. She also added some ballers and bracelets and tied her hair into a side ponytail to the left. She put on some face powder and lip balm and hurriedly went downstairs.

"Yo ducky, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Still in his room" Sasuke answered. Sakura looked at him and noticed that he's still in his uniform. "Why are you still in our uniform?" Sakura asked. "Hn, I'll change later" Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded and went to the kitchen to get some cookies. She heard footsteps in the stairs and she went out of the kitchen with a cookie still in her mouth.

"Oi Sakura-chan, I'm ready" Naruto said. Sakura chewed and swallowed then nodded. She eyed his attire and smiled afterwards. Naruto is wearing baggy pants but not so baggy, and a black v-neck tee with no prints. He wore his addidas shoes and he is also wearing some ballers. "Just wait for me outside, I'm just gonna brush my teeth!" Sakura said. "Okay" Naruto replied.

Sakura quickly brushed her teeth and meet up with Naruto to their gate, but of course she bid Sasuke goodbye first. "Come on, let's go!" Sakura said while wrapping her arms with Naruto's. _I wonder how Hina will react_ Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the cliffhanger. No not totally a cliffhanger right? :)) anyway I think I'm not gonna update again :( Because I'm not making the chapter 12 yet, but I'll make it right after this ;3 but I don't know when I will finish it and upload it. Just wait for it huh? :D

Thank you ;3


	12. Sleepover and Birthday plan

**A/N: **Finally I finished this freaking chapter! LOL, our school is beginning_ tomorrow_! freaking TOMORROW, so that means I will not be allowed to use my laptop for schooldays. But I'll try my best to update even if I have to sneak using my laptop and I'll be allowed during _Fridays _and _Saturdays _so _yay!_ (nah, not really) . And my dog died, last week. Our dog is in the Philippines and we're in Qatar, so we didn't got a chance to see her one last time :C that dog has the same age as me, 13. Here is the story :3

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 12: **Sleepover and Birthday plan

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on Hinata's room after the guard finally let them in after convincing that Naruto is also Hinata's friend. The door opened and it revealed a brunette girl with eyes similar to Neji. "Hanabi-chan?" Sakura asked. "Uh-huh, nee-chan is on the CR" Hanabi replied.<p>

Apparently these two girls share the same room, but the room is so big and all you can see is purple and white. "Can Naruto enter too?" Sakura asked. "Of course Sakura-neechan" Hanabi answered. Sakura patted the girl's hair and entered the room with a super shy Naruto following her.

"Where's Neji?" Sakura asked. "Neji-niisan? I think he's on the entertainment room, he said something about music project" Hanabi answered. "Oh.." Sakura said. The bathroom door opened revealing Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw who was with the pink-haired girl.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Oh Naruto! I had him accompany me!" Sakura answered. "O-o-oh" Hinata stuttered. "Why are you stuttering again?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked at Sakura and motioned her eyes to Naruto's place. Sakura mouthed an _ohhh _and then nodded.

"Naruto can you leave us for a minute? Just go to Neji to the entertainment room and play something" Sakura said. "Can you accompany him Hanabi-chan?" Sakura continued. Hanabi nodded and ushered Naruto outside their room.

Hinata breathe a sigh of relief and sat down on her bed opposite Sakura's, who is sitting on Hanabi's bed. "Why is he here Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Nothing, he said he wanna come, so I granted it" Sakura simply answered. "Mou, I was lucky I didn't faint earlier" Hinata said causing Sakura to laugh. "What are we going to do with Tenten's problem anyway?" Sakura asked. "Maybe play Truth-or-Dare with Neji-niisan" Hinata suggested.

Sakura just laughed at the idea. "Hinata, seriously Neji? Playing truth-or-dare, with us? HAHAHAHA!" Sakura continued while laughing so hard. "Eh? What else?" Hinata asked. "Hm..probably just talk to him, or, set him up with Tenten" Sakura said. "Hm..talk to him is probably a very hard thing to do, then we are left with one choice" Hinata said. "Yep, I know" Sakura said.

"So? What are you planning?" Hinata asked. "I don't know, maybe a set up date or something" Sakura said. Hinata tried to think of something but nothing came to her mind. Sakura also tried to think of something and finally have ended with something. "I know! How about, a sleepover?" Sakura said. "Sleepover? I though it's a date" Hinata said. "Pft, a date is impossible with the ice-cube #2, we're throwing a sleepover with the whole gang!" Sakura said. "Ice cube #2? Whose #1?" Hinata asked. "Hinata, of course my one and only _boyfriend, _who else?" Sakura jokingly said. Hinata giggled and talked to Sakura again for the details of their plan.

~~~~~~~With Naruto and Hanabi~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's the entertainment room?" Naruto asked. "We're almost there Naruto-nii just wait" Hanabi replied. Finally the two arrived at the room and Naruto knocked in the door. The piano music stopped and footsteps can be heard on the other side of the door. The door finally opened revealing a Neji Hyuuga with his hair in a high ponytail, he's wearing a white sando and black shorts. Naruto looked at him, and swear that Neji will look pretty as a girl.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Neji asked. "Ohh! Sakura-neechan asked me to bring him here" Hanabi answered. "Oh..okay" Neji said. "I'll leave you two now!" Hanabi said then proceeded to go to the kitchen. "Why are you here?" Neji asked once again. "Sakura-chan wants me to go with her, she's with Hinata-chan right now" Naruto answered.

"Naruto do you like my cousin?" Neji asked bluntly. Naruto looked at him and hide his blush. "N-n-no, why would you ask that?" Naruto lied. _Hn, he likes her_ Neji thought. "Fine with me" Neji said and ushered Naruto inside.

"Aren't you gonna practice for the project?" Neji asked. "Nah, besides I don't know what's that about, I'll ask Shizune-sensei tomorrow" Naruto answered. "Tch, you're really lazy" Neji muttered. "Hey I heard that" Naruto said.

"Hn, what instrument can you play?" Neji asked. "Hmm..guitar, and drums" Naruto answered. "Play one" Neji said. "What? no, just continue with what you're doing" Naruto said. "Hn, whatever" Neji said and then made his way back to the piano.

Naruto just listened to the melody and became bored afterwards so he decided to listen to his iPod instead. He really hates classical music.

~~~~~~~~~~Back to Sakura and Hinata~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hm, so when are we going to schedule this?" Hinata asked. "Probably 2 days after the exams, or right after the exams so we can relieve stress!" Sakura answered. "Good idea! I'll tell the girls tomorrow, well besides Tenten" Hinata said. "Okay you do that, and I'll tell the boys except Neji!" Sakura said. Hinata nodded and asked Sakura if she wants to eat.

"Ahh no, Well we have to go home, Sasuke's waiting for us" Sakura said. "Oh..see you next time then" Hinata said. "Sorry if you and Naruto didn't have time to talk" Sakura said. "Don't worry about it" Hinata said and gave the smaller girl a smile. "Okay bye Hina!" Sakura said. "Bye, oh and can you tell Hanabi to come here if you find her?" Hinata asked. "Yeah sure" Sakura said.

Sakura got out of the room and bumped onto Hanabi. "Oh Hanabi-chan, Hinata told me to tell you to come to your room" Sakura said. "Oh okay, I'm going there anyways" Hanabi said. Sakura nodded and patted the girl in the head and then proceeded to go to the entertainment room.

Finally reaching the entertainment room after asking the maids where the hell is it. "Aish finally" Sakura muttered while knocking at the door. The door opened revealing Neji again and Sakura looked at him from head to toe and blushed afterwards.

"U-u-uhm, is Naruto there?" Sakura asked. "Hn, yes" Neji said then pointed to the couch where a sleeping Naruto is placed. "Geez that baka" Sakura muttered then entered the room. She went to the couch and lightly shake Naruto. Naruto shoved Sakura making Sakura stumble but Neji was able to catch her.

Sakura and Neji were in an awkward position because his arms were wrapped around her waist and their face are only inches apart. Just then someone opened the door and gasped. "Neji! I didn't know you had a girlfriend" a woman said. Neji looked at the man and saw Hinata's mother, she looks just like Hanabi, the hair, eyes and facial features. _Shit_ Neji thought. He quickly removed his arms around Sakura and helped her to stand up.

"Ah, actually we're no-" Sakura was cut off when the woman suddenly hugged her. "Welcome to the family" she said happily. Sakura sweatdropped and looked at Neji, Neji noticed this and finally decided to talk. "Himeko-sama, we're not actually a couple" Neji said. "Huh? You're not? Oh god's dear, I'm so sorry" Himeko apologized to Sakura. "It's okay" Sakura said and gave Himeko a smile. "Oh is that blonde your boyfriend then?" Himeko asked. "Ah no no! He's my cousin" Sakura answered. "Oh..it's really a waste that you're not Neji's girlfriend, you two look so perfect for each other" Himeko said.

Sakura blushed and awkwardly smiled. "Err..thank you?" Sakura said awkwardly. "Why are you here Himeko-sama?" Neji asked. "Ah no particular reason, Hiashi wants us to be in the dining room now" Himeko said. "Oh..I'll be there in a minute" Neji said and stepped out of the room.

"Ah, Himeko-san, we'll be leaving too as well" Sakura said after spanking Naruto really hard that made Naruto jump from his seat. "Okay dear, take care" Himeko said and gave Sakura a smile. Sakura smiled back and combed Naruto's bedhair.

"Geez, are you that bored to fall asleep?" Sakura asked after they got out of the mansion. Naruto yawned and scratch his hair then looked at Sakura with sleepy eyes. "Yes, Neji only plays classical music, that's boring as hell" Naruto replied. Sakura giggled then patted her cousin's hair. "I'll treat you to ramen" Sakura said making Naruto alert. _As I predicted _Sakura thought. "Aish, you're so predictab-" Sakura was cut off when something, no someone suddenly bumped her.

"Ah I'm sorry" Sakura said. "I wasn't looking while I walk" Sakura continued. "No it's ok" the man replied. Sakura looked at the man and her eyes widened. He just looks like Sasuke! But paler and has flat hair. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "I'm Sai, Uruki Sai" the man replied.

"Ah, nice too meet you I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura replied. _Haruno? That surname sounds familiar_ Sai thought. "Nice too meet you too, and your companion is?" Sai asked. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura replied. _That too, I heard it before_ Sai thought.

"Ah Sai-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked. Sai shook his head and smiled at Sakura. _The smile is totally fake_ Sakura thought but decided to smile back. "If you don't mind were going ahead" Sakura said and quickly drag Naruto to their house. "Haruno Sakura huh?" Sai muttered.

* * *

><p>"That man is totally creepy, as in C-R-E-E-P-Y" Sakura found herself telling Sasuke about her earlier encounter with Sai. "He gives me the creeps you know? His pale skin and that forced smile, it creeps me out!" Sakura cried.<p>

"Uruki? I think I heard that before" Sasuke said. "Really where?" Sakura asked. "Hm, I think he's our classmate back in LA" Sasuke said. "Classmate? You and Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and began to think again about their past classmates. Suddenly he remembered the student with pale skin and same onyx eyes as him.

"I remember now, he's the one that's always being compared to me" Sasuke said. "Compared to you?" Sakura asked. "Hn, he's compared to me by looks and abilities" Sasuke answered. "Psh, you're much more _handsome_ than him" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke heard it and he raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Hn, you just said I'm handsome" Sasuke replied. "Duh, who else do you know have not said it?" Sakura said. "Hn, that makes sense" Sasuke said. "Tss, I just hope I won't see that Sai again" Sakura muttered while standing up.

"Hn, cook something" Sasuke said. "I was just about to _your majesty_" Sakura teased. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He browse through the channels and stared boredly at it. "Preferably something with"

"Tomato" Sakura finished while rolling her eyes. "Geez, I'm becoming jealous of tomato-chan ducky, I feel like you love tomato-chan more than me" Sakura muttered. "Tomato-chan?" Sasuke said while raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded then giggled. "Whatever ducky, I know you love tomato-chan as much as you love me" Sakura grinned then proceeded to the kitchen.

"You know I do" Sasuke muttered just when Sakura was going to open the kitchen door. Sakura smiled after what she heard and happily skipped inside. "Hmm, I wonder what's good to cook, and tomato-chan makes it more difficult" Sakura muttered.

_**Just make his favourite **_Inner Sakura said.

_Ugh, good timing Inner, What's his favourite anyway?_

_**Saki! Don't tell me you don't remember!**_

_What? I just asked you of course I don't remember!_

_**God! It's TAIYAKI*, for god's sake how can you forget?**_

_Well forgive me your highness if my head can't remember it._

_**Psh, start cooking!**_

_Fine fine. Geez_

"Hm, what are the recipe for _taiyaki_ again?" Sakura muttered hoping her Inner will answer.

_**Ugh Saki, it's as follows:**_

_**2 cups wheat flour**_

_**1/2 teaspoon baking soda**_

_**1 teaspoon salt**_

_**2 tablespoons sugar**_

_**1 cup water**_

_**6 ounces azuki beans, mashed and mixed with enough sugar to form a thick sweet paste**_

_**vegetable oil  
><strong>_  
><em>Oh thankies, how do you know it anyway? <em>

_**I research everytime in your pretty little pink head**_

_Hmm, interesting, gotta go now_

Sakura started checking if she has all the ingredients and nodded approvingly when she found all of them. She started while mixing the ingredients, and even had a hard time choosing what shape should she mold the _taiyaki_ since it's always in a fish-shape. She finally decided that she should make a tomato-shaped _taiyaki. _"Ugh if only Sasuke doesn't hate sweets, I'll surely fill this _taiyaki_ with chocolate" Sakura muttered while filling the tomato-shaped taiyaki with red-bean paste.

"Finally done!" Sakura exclaimed while removing the _taiyaki _out of the oven. "This doesn't have tomato! Argh!" Sakura muttered. "Aish, I'll just cut few tomatos and he'll be fine" Sakura mumbled while going to the refrigerator and took two fresh tomatoes.

She started slicing the tomatoes and place them nicely on the plate. "I should totally be a chef, but Hinata is the one who should totally be a chef" Sakura muttered. "Wait why am I talking when there's no one around?"

Sakura took of her apron and got out of the kitchen while humming a happy tune. She just didn't know that a pair of eyes was tracking every movement, every word that got out of her mouth. The observer grinned and took out his cellphone. He dialled someone's number and when the other line picked up.. "Boss, I found her" the observer said.

"Hi ducky, It's done!" Sakura said happily while putting the food on the table. "Hn, what did you cook?" Sasuke asked. "Taiyaki, o_bo-chan_" Sakura teased. "Hn, calling me your master now huh?" Sasuke replied. "Yep, just eat these, I'll just call Naruto" Sakura said while going to the stairs.

"Hn" Sasuke replied and then proceeded to go to the table. "Taiyaki huh? And she really prepared tomatoes" Sasuke muttered while munching two slices of tomato at once.

* * *

><p>"Oi Naruto!" Sakura said while knocking on her cousin's door. Sakura knocked for the nth time but her idiot of a cousin is seriously deaf. "Aish, you give me no choice I'm just going in" Sakura said while opening the door.<p>

"Oh my fucking god NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and quickly covered her eyes while blushing. "S-S-S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered also blushing. "NARUTO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU _NAKED_?" Sakura shouted her eyes closed. _My virgin eyes, has been violated_ Sakura thought.

"Same for you, why did you just go in without knocking?" Naruto replied. "Without knocking? Are you deaf or something? I knocked for like the nth time you know?" Sakura said turning around so she's not facing her currently _naked_ cousin.

_But god that body is so mmmmm... _Sakura thought. _Fuck, no he's my cousin I shouldn't think like that, his body is reserved for Hinata-chan right? _

_**Saki you're so right! Naruto's so damn hot, if only he's not our cousin**_

"Yeah if only" Sakura muttered. "Just put some clothes Naruto" Sakura said. She heard rustling noise, the opening and closing of a drawer. "Done?" Sakura asked. "Yup" Naruto replied. Sakura finally turned around and saw Naruto completely dressed.

Sakura breathe a sigh of relief and shake her head to get that image out from her head. "I was just going to call you to eat _taiyaki_ with Sasuke and me" Sakura said. "Oh, ok, I'll be there in a minute, I'm just gonna reply to Hinata-chan" Naruto said. "Oh, ok" Sakura said. _Wait reply? To Hinata? _Sakura thought.

"You and Hinata interact with each other?" Sakura asked with twinkles in her eyes. "Yup" Naruto answered while typing. "Why didn't you tell me!" Sakura said after hitting Naruto's head playfully. "Well we just started chatting last week" Naruto said. "Tch, even so, anyway what's the date tomorrow?" Sakura asked. "July 21 why?" Naruto asked.

"July 21? Argh, I have to plan something" Sakura muttered. "Plan? For what?" Naruto asked. "Naruto! It's Sasuke's birthday on July 23!" Sakura answered. "Oh yeah you're right" Naruto said. "What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, you see Hinata and me are planning a sleepover here, and I think, I'll just schedule it on Sasuke's birthday" Sakura said. "But you need to help me to prepare food and also invite the gang, the girls and I are going to plan it all, so all in all, the sleepover will be Sasuke's birthday party, and also to set up Tenten and Neji" Sakura said. "Okay" Naruto nodded and went out of the room to go to kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was enjoying eating his tomato and the taiyaki Sakura prepared when she heard her scream. Her words are muffled and he only heard NARUTO. "Hn, typical cousins" Sasuke said oblivious of what happened in the room. He heard the two shouting at each other and decided to ignore it.

Then his phone vibrated and he realized that someone texted him. He opened the message and it reads:

_Advance Happy Birthday Sasu-cakes!_

_Sorry we're not there, our gift for you will arrive in July 23! Take care huh?  
>Love Mom and Dad<em>

Sasuke smiled at the text message and eat another _taiyaki_ since Sakura prepared 5. _My birthday's coming, I wonder if Sakura knows_ Sasuke thought. Footsteps were heard on the stairs and he looked up to see the two loud brightheads together and smiling mischievously.

_What's up with them? _Sasuke thought.

_**Dunno, don't care**_

_Typical Inner_

_**Whatever Sasuke, what are we going to do in our birthday anyway?**_

_Dunno, don't care_

_**Typical Sasuke**_

_Hn_

"Yo ducky! Liked it?" Sakura asked while pointing on a half-eaten taiyaki. "Hn" Sasuke replied. "Oh you eat two!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hn, it's five so it's okay" Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. _Now what should I get Sasuke for his birthday? _Sakura thought. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was spacing out and he nudged her gently to break her out of her reverie. Sakura shook her head and smiled at him. She sat next to Sasuke who was now eating his tomato, and Naruto sat on the opposite of Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan? Why are _taiyakis_ in the shape of a tomato?" Naruto asked. Sakura mouthed _Sasuke_ on Naruto and Naruto mouthed an _ohhh..._ and then nodded. Sakura looked at her _boyfriend _and can't help but to smile at the sight before her, Sasuke looks like a child when he's eating tomato-chan, but he's also _hot_ at the same time.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura is staring at her the whole time and not eating any taiyaki so he thought of an evil plan in his mind. "You know, if you keep staring at me I'll eat that" Sasuke said while pointing into the taiyaki in Sakura's plate. Sakura stuck her tongue out on him and stuffed her face with the taiyaki. Sasuke chuckled, yep chuckled that caused Sakura to choke on her taiyaki.

Sasuke gave her a glass of water and chuckled lowly again. "Why do you keep chuckling? You surprised me there!" Sakura said after gulping down the content in the glass. "Why am I not allowed to chuckle?" Sasuke asked with a playful smirk in his mouth. "Of course you are, I'm glad you chuckle once in a while" Sakura said while poking her taiyaki.

"Yup teme, you just started chuckling when you met Sakura-chan" Naruto said joining in the conversation. "Hn, whatever" Sasuke said. "Aww, you're so cute!" Sakura said raising her hand to pinch Sasuke's cheek when he moved away. Sakura pouted and just stuffed her face once more with her taiyaki.

After the three finished eating, Sasuke ate two, Naruto also ate two, and Sakura just ate one. "Oi Naruto, can you help me do the dishes?" Sakura said. "Let Sasuke-teme help you" Naruto said obviously lazy to do chores. "Naruto..." Sakura said with meaning in her eyes and Naruto quickly got it. "Tch, I'm doing this for his birthday" Naruto said. Sakura smiled and handed Naruto the plates.

"I'm gonna wash, the utensils, and the ones I used while making the taiyakis, and you wash the plates, K? It's only three so stop whining, I'm also the one doing the laundry you know?" Sakura said while pouring the dishwashing liquid in the tub. She wiggled her hand in the tub producing bubbles into it.

Sakura started washing the dishes and he heard Naruto singing Itachi's new single _Tokyo. _Sakura smiled and decided to sing along with her cousin. Soon they finished the song and finished washing the dishes at the same time.

"That was fun" Sakura said while wiping her wet hands in the towel. "Yeah, we should sing together more often" Naruto said. Sakura laughed and patted Naruto's hair even though she's smaller than him. "Ugh, why are you so tall?" Sakura muttered while pouting. "That's because you're small" Naruto teased her.

Sakura pouted and punch Naruto playfully. "Come on, let's study together with Sasuke for the test tomorrow" Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Oww, I don't want to study!" Naruto whined. "Whatever Naruto, if you don't want Aunt Kushina to blow you up you better get good grades!" Sakura explained.

"Pfft! Fine!" Naruto said while stomping away to go to the living room. Sakura followed behind and closing the door behind her. "Yo ducky, ready to study?" Sakura said while hooking her arms in Sasuke's shoulder. "Hn" Sasuke said and plopped down on the floor. "Wait here you two, I'm gonna get our books and other stuffs, and Sasuke video games are not _allowed_" Sakura said eyeing Sasuke intently. "Hn, whatever" Sasuke said and crossed his arms in his chest.

Sakura smiled and happily went upstairs, while running and came back after like, 2 minutes. "I'm back~" Sakura sing-sang. The boys rolled their eyes at her _happiness _and went to the coffee table.

"What do you guys want to study first? Oh and btw, our test tomorrow are, Math, Values Education, History, English, and Chemistry" Sakura said. "Damn" Naruto muttered. "Let's study the hardest first" Sasuke suggested.

"None of these are hard for me, Naruto you pick" Sakura said. "Hm, Chemistry" Naruto answered. "Okay, our pointers to review are just, scientist, covalent bonding, elements and compounds" Sakura said. "Ugh, what are those?" Naruto keep whining. "Just listen will you? Ugh you're hopeless! I'm gonna start explaining these to you, one by one" Sakura said slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~~~~

"Oh! I get it now, so you just need to transfer molecules of Oxygen to this and a compound will be made" Naruto said grinning widely. "Finally" Sakura muttered while sighing. "Sasuke! Help me here will you? We're lucky you're smart or else" Sakura said. "Hn, fine" Sasuke said and got the Math book.

"What part here don't you understand?" Sasuke asked grudgingly. "All of it" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at Naruto and decided to start at the very first topic _Variables_. "Ugh, I used to love numbers but when the alphabet came in I began to loathe it" Naruto kept muttering. "Will you shut up for a second?" Sasuke said obviously annoyed at his idiot bestfriend. Naruto made zip his mouth with his hand and nodded.

_After a few minutes.._

"So here you just need to substitute this variable, so the equation can be performed" Sasuke kept explaining to Naruto hoping the blonde would understand. "Oh..I never thought that Math could be easy if you understand it" Naruto muttered.

Sakura gave him a duh-of-course look and sighed. "This study thing is just like the two of us tutoring Naruto, anyway what's next?" Sakura said while looking at three books left. "History" Naruto said.

"We're starting at the Palaeolithic period, then Jomon period, Yayoi period and lastly Yamato period" Sakura said. "Okay" Naruto said. "So, remember, the Japanese Palaeolithic period began around 50,000 to 30,000 BC" Sakura said. Naruto nodded and Sakura continued explaining to him until the whole coverage was covered.

"Values Education and English? No need to study for that right?" Sakura said. (**A/N: **_When our tests our coming up, my classmates and me don't study in English and Values Education, we just flip pages on our books! Haha)_ "Yup, I hope I can remember this all" Naruto muttered while getting up. "You better" Sakura said while giving her cousin the or-else look. Naruto gulped and hurried to his room.

"Why do you need to scare him like that?" Sasuke asked while raising his eyebrow but also has a smirk on his face. "He needs it" Sakura said also smirking. Sasuke chuckled and approached Sakura slowly he leaned in making Sakura close her eyes. He smirked and leaned on her ear. "Good night Sakura" Sasuke whispered and Sakura groaned.

Sasuke then smirked and cupped her face gently then kissed her for 5 seconds. Sakura blushed and turned away from him. Sasuke chuckled again and decided to just go upstairs. He was on the 4th step when a slender arm wrapped around his waist. "Advance Happy Birthday" Sakura said and Sasuke knew she was smiling by the way she said it. Sasuke turned around and hugged Sakura back. "Thank you" he replied. _She knows_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey do you want anything for your birthday?" Sakura asked, she and Sasuke still in that position in the stairs. "Hn, only one" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up him and saw that Sasuke is smiling. Smiling I tell you, smiling. Sakura smiled too and brushed some of Sasuke's fringe in his face. "What is it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked and whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed then nodded. "Thanks" Sasuke whispered. They pulled away and then walk into their own rooms.

After Sakura closed her bedroom door, she squealed like a 12 year-old and began jumping up and down and danced crazily inside her room. She smiled, turned off the light, and tucked herself in her bed remembering what Sasuke said to her.

"_I don't want to pretend anymore, can we be real couples?" Sasuke whispered._

Sakura blushed again and squealed again and fell asleep happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's the end of this chapter, btw, I don't plan on what to write here, I just go with the flow~ Reviews will be much highly appreciated in this fic right now. :3 If you review I'll seriously be happy! :D :D And I really want to write the kissing details but I'm 13 and you might think that I'm a _pervert_ little girl! hahaha, joke~

Bye~ I hope my school don't give so much homework or I'll die die die die, and will not be able to update *cries*

Oh and to **ImmAcU8grl, **I don't have plans yet to reveal her secret, maybe on chapter 17 or 18. :) If I'll reach it! :))

and to **Himeko Koneko! **thanks for all the reviews :D, and of course thanks a lot all of you! (**h4rmony, i love pie99, CaramelNmfBuddy, fictionally interesting **(_I really try to make the chapters long :D )_, **ImmaBeForever, **and **Hypogal**)

**Please click that button below and make me happy :D **


	13. Two New couples?

**A/N: **Hai hai everyone! :) I'm so sorry for the long hiatus :c school is so tiring but enjoyable at the same time. Our tests are also coming up D: aish, it's on July 19 that means next week. This chapter is short I think? but I just hurriedly finish it so that I can update this story. :D please bear with me :) I promise I'll update if I can!

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 13: **Two New couples?

* * *

><p>"Whatever ducky" I heard Sakura said behind me. I envy her sometimes, I mean, she has the looks, the body, the talents, kind attitude, and an Adonis of a boyfriend. You can almost call her perfect. But me, I'm Ino, I know I'm gorgeous, sexy, kind but what's missing is a boyfriend. Yes, a boyfriend.<p>

Shikamaru is my childhood friend, and I liked him since then. I didn't tell him because I'm afraid that it'll ruin our friendship, but I seriously want us to be together, like Sakura and Sasuke. Maybe I can confess to him, just maybe. I don't really know why I can't confess to him, I've liked many guys before and when I do I confess to them and we become a couple. Call me a flirt or whatever, but even though I dated many guys before, I really only love _him._

Maybe I can ask the forehead girl for some tips no?

~~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~~

I saw Ino staring into an empty space. It's unusual for her to space-out so I nudged her. She looked at me and glared. "What?" she asked me. "Ino-pig, what's your problem?" I asked her. Just when she was about to answer, our teacher entered the classroom. _Perfect timing_ I thought sarcastically.

Our teacher began to discuss the instruction for the exams and I'm not listening, I'm just focused on Ino, what the hell is her problem? Everyday she always talk, and talk and talk, but now, she just became silent, more silent than Neji. And that's very unusual. And I Haruno Sakura, is a curious person, I like to know things I don't know.

"Miss Haruno, please listen" our teacher said. I shook my head and smiled apologetically at her. She nodded and began handing out our test papers. First exam, _Chemistry_.

The test weren't that hard at all. Actually we reviewed almost all of the questions in the exam and I hope that Naruto answered some of it. Well I think he does, because when I looked to my life he's wearing that goofy grin of his again.

Finally the teacher let us pass the test papers and I stretched my arms. Ino is still not talking, just staring onto her desk, not blinking. I just decided to ask her later when the test paper for History landed on my desk.

~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~~

"Oi Ino-pig what's wrong?" Sakura said after all of their tests were done. Ino sighed and looked at her bestfriend. "It's just that, I envy you, Yes you forehead girl" Ino replied who is now looking at the ground. Sakura laughed and hit Ino's shoulder. "What? you *laugh* envy me?" said Sakura between her laughs.

Ino glared at her and hit Sakura back in the shoulder. "Hey what was that for?" Sakura asked. "I'm serious forehead! I envy you because you're crush is your boyfriend now" Ino muttered. Sakura looked at her and smiled. She tiptoed because Ino is taller than her and whispered "You know? I can always help to hook you two up" Sakura winked. Ino looked at her with a _really-you-will-do-that?_ look. Sakura nodded and smiled at her bestfriend.

Ino started jumping, squealing and talked random things to Sakura. _**And she's back**_Inner Sakura said. Sakura just laughed at her Inner and smiled at Ino who's back at herself now.

_Now what am I gonna do with this two? I have to hook up Neji and Tenten too.. argh, but maybe I can hook them up in Sasuke's surprise sleepover birthday party, It's like hitting 3 birds with one stone!_ Sakura thought triumphantly.

"Hey how about we go back to the classroom and say hi to one pineapple head?" Sakura suggested with a smug face. Ino blushed and hit Sakura on the head, hard. Sakura stumbled and was going to fall face-first when a pale arm caught her. Sakura looked at her savior and saw that guy, the creepy guy that she met yesterday.

Sakura immediately stood up and smiled awkwardly at the man. "Err, uhm, thanks?" Sakura said awkwardly. Sai smiled at her, that fake smile again adorning his Sasuke-like face. Ino whistled and Sakura sweat-dropped. After their staring contest, Sai bid farewell and headed to the juniors building. _Wait junior? _Sakura thought. _He's a junior? That means he's in the same year as us... Shit_

"Oi forehead!" said Ino while shaking her friend. "Oh! Sorry!" said Sakura while smiling sheepishly. "Geez, you weren't listening to me at all!" Ino exclaimed. "I said I'm sorry okay?" said Sakura while rolling her eyes. "Whatever, let's just go back to the classroom" Ino muttered while dragging Sakura along with her.

~~~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~~~

"Hi Shika!" Sakura singsang, Ino behind her. Shikamaru yawned then nodded at the two girls. "Aren't you going to say something?" Ino asked. "I'm sleepy" replied Shikamaru. "Geez, you're seriously hopeless" Ino commented. Sakura took this as a chance to leave the two alone so she went to Sasuke.

"What now?" Ino asked. "Dunno" Shikamaru replied boredly. "Uhm..so..do..you like..uhm.. like somebody?" Ino asked with a light pink tint on her cheeks. Shikamaru opened one eye to look at her and smirked. "Yeah" he replied. Ino swallowed. "Can you describe what she looks like?" Ino asked. "Hm? Why?" Shikamaru asked. "A-a-ah n-no reason!" Ino said. _Geez, way to go Ino, now he knows that you like him _Ino thought. "Hm..she's cute, petite and _blonde_" Shikamaru answered. _Blonde? _Ino thought. "Hm..what's her name?" Ino asked. Shikamaru opened both of his eyes and raised a brow at Ino. Ino saw this and began to sweat.

"A-a-ah, it's okay if you don't say it you know?" said Ino. "It's..." said Shikamaru. _Please say "Ino" or "you" _Ino thought. "Temari" Shikamaru whispered. The world seem to stop for Ino, and she didn't even realize that tears are forming in her eyes. Luckily, she noticed it before it fell.

"U-Uhm, Shika, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" Ino said not looking at him. "Hm, okay" Shikamaru replied. Ino ran to the corner where _emo_ kids often hang around oblivious that Shikamaru was following her.

Ino was thankful that the _emo_ kids are not aroud and she slump at pavement tears flowing out of her eyes. "Why am I so stupid?" Shikamaru heard Ino muttering. "Why did I expect that I'm the one _he _likes?" Ino muttered. Tears continued flowing in her eyes and she let out a loud sob.

Shikamaru watched in guilt and felt a pang in his heart. _Damn, I shouldn't have lied to her_ Shikamaru thought. So, he approached her quietly and handed a handkerchief. Ino looked up and her eyes widened but also accepted the handkerchief. "D-d-did you hear what I said?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded and Ino hit herself in the head. "Geez Ino, you're so troublesome" Shikamaru said while wiping Ino's tears.

"I'm sorry I lied" Shikamaru said staring at her in the eye. "Lied?" Ino asked, tears completely wiped. "Yeah, the truth is _you're _the one I like, not Temari" Shikamaru said. Ino's tears gathered again and she punched Shikamaru. "You idiot of all idiots! Why didn't you just tell me!" Ino continued to cry making Shikamaru hug her. "Shh, I'm sorry ok?" Shikamaru said still hugging Ino.

Suddenly, Ino laughed and hugged him back. "You're so troublesome" Ino said and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheeks. Shikamaru looked at her and her kiss landed on his lips making Ino blush. She pulled away after 5 seconds and blushed madly. "You did that on purpose!" Ino cried while pointing her finger at Shikamaru. "Hm, whatever, so we're official now?" he asked. Ino blushed then nodded. "Be thankful I love you" Ino said and hooked her arms with Shikamaru then dragged him away.

~~~~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~

"Hey yo ducky!" Sakura said when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. "What's up with you guys? We say Hi and you just nod, isn't the right response is "Hi" too?" said Sakura. "Hi too" Sasuke teased. "Ha ha ha, Uchiha, very funny" said Sakura dryly. Sasuke just smirked and put his arms in Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh anyway, what do you really want for your birthday?" Sakura asked. "Hm? Nothing, I'm contented in what I have" Sasuke asked. "Okay, If you say so" said Sakura. "I saw _him_ today" Sakura muttered. "Him?" Sasuke asked. "Uruki" Sakura answered. "Sai? What's he doing here?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know" Sakura said fear enveloping her.

Sasuke noticed this and hold on her tighter. "Pinky, don't worry too much, I'm here remember?" Sasuke said while pointing his finger to him. Sakura chuckled and remove his arms around her then laced her fingers with him. "I know, and don't you dare leave me ducky" Sakura muttered. "Hn, of course not" said Sasuke.

Naruto notice the two and decided to tease them. "Aww, you two are in the lovey-dovey mode again" said Naruto. Sasuke glared at him while Sakura just giggled. "Why don't you go to Hina-chan?" Sakura suggested. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Gee Naruto, make the first move! Or else she can be taken away by somebody else" Sakura said. "I wouldn't want that, but I'm not yet ready yet!" Naruto said. "Time will come Naruto" Sakura said. "Hm, time better come!" Naruto said then ran to the juniors building. "Come on we're gonna be late" Sakura said dragging Sasuke with her.

~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~~

"Yo pig!" Sakura greeted then sat on her desk. Ino looked at her smiling from ear to ear. _That's creepy_ Sakura thought. "What's up?" Sakura asked. "We just became a couple!" Ino exclaimed to her but in a low voice. "We? We who?" Sakura asked. "Forehead! Shika of course! Duh" Ino answered. "Really?" Sakura exclaimed then squealed when Ino nodded.

"Shh! Be quiet and don't tell anyone about it!" Ino said. Sakura zip her lips and raised her right hand. "Promise" Sakura said while smiling. "So how'd it happen?" Sakura asked. "Long story, tell you later" Ino said then turned around again.

_Hmm..that fast?_ Sakura thought. Her thoughts were ended when Kakashi entered their class smiling from ear to ear. _Why are people so happy today? _Sakura thought. Sakura decided to drink her water when Kakashi said something that made her spit all the water out and hit poor poor Ino.

"I'm getting married" said Kakashi that left all his students with their mouth open. "Forehead! Look at what you did!" Ino cried wiping some water on her hair, thankfully, only her hair was wet and not her uniform. "Sorry! I was just surprised" Sakura said wiping the water in her mouth. "Gee, everybody was" said Ino while rolling her eyes.

"What's with that faces?" Kakashi asked. Sakura raised her hand. "What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked. _He called me Sakura, not Haruno! _Sakura thought. "Who's your bride sensei?" Sakura asked. "Hm..you'll find out later" Kakashi said and told them that they can have this last subject as a free time.

"Who do you think is it?" Ino asked. "Hm..maybe Anko-sensei" Sakura answered. "Anko-sensei? What makes you think that?" Ino asked. "Dunno, they fit together" Sakura answered. "Well now that you said it" said Ino. "I don't really care about his bride, this is just too soon!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know right?" Ino agreed.

"That reminds me, do we have any plans for today?" Ino asked. "Yeah, you see, me and Hina were planning on a sleepover party" Sakura answered. "Really where?" Ino asked. "In our house, and that sleepover party is also Sasuke's surprise party, so if you guys can, keep him away from our house okay? Invite him to a mall or something, and me, Hinata and Naruto will decorate the house and cook the foods" Sakura explained. "Okay leave that to me!" Ino said. Sakura smiled and said thanks.

The bell rang and the students started to go out except their gang. "Hey Sasuke, can you go with us to the mall?" Ino asked. "Hm? Why me? Ask Sakura instead" Sasuke said. "Sasuke I'm busy I have something to do and I also need you to buy something for me" Sakura said. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "Some new clothes! Just ask Ino for what's my type and size" Sakura said then decided to walk home with Naruto and Hinata.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" Ino said enthusiastically. "Hn, fine" Sasuke said and allowed himself to be dragged by Ino, Karin and Temari.

~~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~~~

"Finally we're here" said Sakura then threw her bag in the couch. "What are going to do now?" Naruto asked. "Hmm you Hinata, start cooking, all the ingredients are there, and Naruto help her" Sakura said. "What about you?" Hinata asked. "I'm going to start decorating here" Sakura said. "You sure you don't need any help?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I'm sure, besides it's not an elegant design, just some minor designs" Sakura said then went upstairs. "C-come on Naruto-kun, let's get going" Hinata said and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hmm the poster is printed, what else could I add?" Sakura muttered. "Ah I know! Tomato cut outs!" Sakura exclaimed then giggled. Sakura began gathering red and green colored papers and began to cut tomato shapes. After she finished cutting she decided to put the tomato cut outs in the poster.

"Done! And I probably should make the large guest room presentable" Sakura muttered while getting blankets and pillows. Sakura, impressed by her designing skills exited the guest room and decided to check on to the two.

"Hey is the food ready?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, almost" Hinata answered. "What did you prepare?" Sakura asked. "A small cake, enough for the gang, tomato sushi, pizza, lasagna and spaghetti" Hinata said. "Great! I can make a strawberry shake" said Sakura when her phone suddenly vibrated.

"Moshi moshi?" Sakura answered. "Forehead! We're going there now, your boyfriend is so impatient!" Ino whined. "Huh? Okay! Thanks!" Sakura said and quickly gather the strawberries, sugar, ice and milk. "God that ducky!" Sakura muttered while plugging the blender.

She was done in 5 minutes and she asked Hinata and Naruto to put the food in the dining table. They closed all the lights and waited for the door to open. The door opened and they clicked the lights and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" in unison. "In advance!" Sakura continued then the girls giggled.

Sasuke's face is a mix of shock and happiness. Sakura walked up to him holding a large box wrapped in a red gift wrap with white ribbons. "Here open mine first" said Sakura. Sasuke accepted the gift and chuckled at it. "What you don't like it?" Sakura asked while pouting. "I like it" Sasuke said touching the Tomato pillow. "You better!" Sakura said then hugged him. Sasuke hugged back and the girls said 'Awww' in unison.

Sasuke opened all his presents and all of it is good to him. Shikamaru gave him a black baller, with a print "I LOVE SAKURA", Ino gave him a black V-neck shirt, Temari gave him a silver bracelet, Tenten gave him, a black necklace with a cross pendant, Neji said Tenten's gift is also his making the group laugh, Karin gave him Vans shoes, Hinata gave him a wristwatch, and Naruto gave him a basket full of tomatoes.

"Thanks" Sasuke muttered and the group just smiled. Sakura looked at the clock and it reads 9:45 PM. "Hey why don't you guys stay here tonight?" Sakura offered. "Huh? We don't have blankets, we just have change of clothes in case of emergencies" Tenten said. "Don't worry I've got that covered, and do you also have pajamas or something?" Sakura asked. "No, just everyday clothings" Neji answered. "Do you guys want to borrow PJs or are you fine with it?" Sakura asked. "We're fine with this" Neji said. "You girls?" Sakura asked. "We brought PJs, the guys didn't!" Karin said.

"Ok! Let's go to the guest room!" Sakura exclaimed. The group followed and was amazed by the size of the guest room. "Seriously? This is a guest room?" Karin asked. "Yup, a group guest room actually" Naruto answered. "Awesome" Temari muttered. "You guys have all stuff here, TV, ref, video games, microwave, sofas" Ino said. "Of course, btw can you boys bring all the food here?" Sakura asked. "The boys nodded and went out to get the food.

"You're house is so awesome Sakura" Karin said. "Actually it's Sasuke's, you know? Uchiha's are pretty damn rich" Sakura said. "Well actually we're all rich, Uchiha's are just the richest" Ino said. "Yup, well said" Sakura said. The girls laughed until the boys went in.

"Hey Sasuke, what time is it?" Sakura asked. "10:15 PM" Sasuke answered. "Oh? That's still early, let's play some game!" Sakura suggested. "Hn, what game?" Sasuke asked. "Truth or dare!" the girls said in unison. "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered while sitting Indian-sit next to Ino. "Hn, fine with me" Neji muttered sitting next to Sakura.

They formed a circle, the sitting arrangement are like this: Sasuke-Sakura-Neji-Tenten-Karin-Naruto-Hinata-Temari-Shikamaru-Ino-back to Sasuke.

"So how do we play this?" Neji asked. "We spin this bottle of water, and if the bottle stopped, the one who was pointed with this pointed spot will be the _"it_", understand?" Sakura explained. The boys nodded and Sakura spun the bottle and it stopped on Karin.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked. "Truth" Karin answered. "Do you like someone right now? And can you tell who is it?" Sakura asked. "Hm..yeah, he does not go to our school so you probably don't know him, his name is Suigetsu Hozuki" Karin answered. "Oh..I don't know him" Ino muttered. "Your turn" Tenten said. Karin spin the bottle and it stopped on Naruto.

"Truth or Dare?" Karin asked. "Dare" Naruto said. The girls exchanged looks and Karin smirked. "Kiss Hinata.." Karin said. "Oh okay" Naruto said beginning to kiss her on the left cheek. "On the lips" Karin added. Naruto's eyes widened also Hinata's and the girls just giggled. "Oh come on, it's a dare, and you said okay!" Sakura said.

Neji cleared his throat and the girls raised their eyebrow. "Are you allowed to do that kind of thing Hinata?" Neji asked. "Of course duh, and why do you care anyway? Are you jealous or something?" Ino said. Neji glared at the blonde and the blonde just laughed it off.

"Just do it! And we can play something else!" Sakura said. "Or sleep" Shikamaru muttered. The girls giggled and looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. "Pretty pweas~" they said in unison complete with the puppy eyes and pouted lips. Naruto blinked and ran a hand through his hair then sighed. "Fine" Naruto muttered.

Naruto held both of Hinata's shoulder and leaned in. Hinata closed her eyes shut and waited for the kiss. Naruto finally kissed Hinata and Hinata thought she was going to faint. The girls blushed and shouted, spanking each other because of what happened. The boys were smirking except Neji who was still irritated at what Ino said to him.

"Hey someone's really in a bad mood today" Ino continued teasing making Neji glare to her. "Hey I know what can make him happy" Temari exclaimed. Neji raised an eyebrow and made a what's-that? expression. "I can't tell you, if I tell you that you'll not be happy anymore" Temari said while giggling. Neji raised an eyebrow again and watched as the girls whisper to one another until Tenten.

"WHAT?" Tenten shouted. "I'm not doing that" she continued while shaking her head. "Oh come on! It'll be your advantage to right?" Sakura whispered. "Gee fine fine!" Tenten said and approached Neji. Neji saw this and he raised an eyebrow again.

Tenten approached him awkwardly and held his shoulders awkwardly again. She began to lean in and Neji cannot understand why he didn't back away. He also leaned in and their lips met in a very awkward kiss. The girls squealed and the boys whistled.

"We now have our new couple! THE AWKWARD COUPLE!" Ino shouted making the girls laugh and the boys to laugh hard, except Sasuke who just smirked. "Hey! We're not a couple yet!" Tenten shouted. "But you have a crush on me right?" Neji blurted. "W-w-wa, how did you know that?" Tenten asked. "You shouted it, and I bet that the whole campus know about it" Neji just replied simply.

"Hey hey, just stop fighting okay? And be a lovey-dovey couple like b-boy and saku-chan!" Naruto said. "B-boy?" Sasuke asked. "Birthday boy!" Naruto replied. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and just brushed off the topic. "So you guys are official now?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I guess?" Tenten said. "I didn't even court you" Neji said. "I'm not really fond of courting so it's ok you know?" Tenten said. Neji smirked and put his arms around the girl making her blush.

"Let's just sleep okay? I'm sleepy now" Karin whined. Shikamaru agreed and even had a high-five with the girl and the rest just roll their eyes. They lied in the mattresses their arrangement like this: Karin, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Neji.

_So many things happened today, two couples had been made, Sasuke's advance birthday celebration, my encounter with that Sai again, and Kakashi-sensei's marriage. Wait! Kakashi-sensei's marriage! Who's her bride again? Ah nah, we don't know yet, but I'll find it out! _Sakura thought then proceeded to her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's it, sorry that it's short I just want to update this story for my readers :) thanks for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it *insert Naruto's signature grin here* I'll really really try my best to update this story so ciao! :) see you next time :)


	14. Kidnapped!

**A/N:** Hi! It's me and I'm super duper really sorry for not updating for so long. Here is it, this chapter is so hard to make and I had to make few changes, please bear with me :3 oh and Sakura's secret? I'm planning to reveal it in the next chapter (which I have to make tomorrow because it's already late at night and I have school tomorrow so.. yeah it's like that)

and this chapter features Deidei and Sasori-danna! :)

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 14: **Kidnapped?

* * *

><p><em>Tiptoe.<em>

_Tiptoe._

_Tiptoe._

_Crack._

"Shh! Quiet, we're dead if they wake up!" a man whispered. "Geez, sorry, it's not like they're awake or something" whispered another man. "Dickheads" the other man muttered.

Suddenly Sasuke stirred in his sleep and stood up. Fortunately the three noticed and they hid behind the large TV set and they're all wearing black so it was okay. Sasuke just drank some water and proceeded to sleep.

After 10 minutes, they began to move again. They looked for a girl with pink hair and finally they found her. They approached Sakura and thankfully there is a large space between her and Sasuke so they successfully carried her.

"Come on! Boss is waiting" the other man said. "You Sai, stay here and guard them" the other ordered. "What? Why me and not you?" Sai asked. "We're more close to her, besides you only met her last week, we met her like 7 years ago" the other replied. "Fine" said Sai and proceeded to the living room.

"Come on, I don't like waiting" the man muttered.

**~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~**

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Sakura immediately sing-sang after waking up. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she's not in the guest room anymore. She's at a white room, a really really white room, the furniture are all white except the bed that she's seating into. _What the heck?_ "Where is this place" Sakura mumbled.

"I see you're awake" A voice said behind her. Sakura jumped and screamed really loud causing the door to burst open. "What's going on here?" A voice asked. Sakura looked at the source of the voice and saw a cute redhead, his hair similar to Gaara. His eyes although is hazel not turquoise and he has the prettiest eyelashes Sakura have ever seen. He's between his 20s according to his looks.

"Nothing, I just presented my presence to her and she jumped then screamed" a man with blue eyes, similar to Naruto but in some ways different. He has also this blonde hair, like Ino's hair only it's not in a high ponytail but some part of it was, his bangs are also covering the other half of his face. He's like the boyish version of Ino.

_Wait.. I remember when Ino told me that he has an older brother in his college, could that be him? _ Sakura thought.

"Hey preenky, why are you staring at me? Do I have a dirt in my face or something?" the blonde one asked. "Preenky? What's that?" Sakura asked. "Combination of pretty and pinky" the blonde one replied. Sakura raised an eyebrow and glared at the man. One thing she hates is that nickname.

"Quit pestering her _Deidara_" said the one with the red hair. "Whatever un, I love pestering teenage girls un" Deidara replied. "What's with the uns?" Sakura asked. "Ah, it's his mannerism, I'm Sasori by the way, and that's Deidara" said Sasori. "Why am I here Sasori-san?" Sakura asked. "Just call me Sasori, I hate formalities" said Sasori. Sakura nodded and made a face saying '_well are you going to answer my question?'_.

"Well, I can't actually tell you that, we've just been ordered to bring you here, by our _boss_" Sasori replied. "Oh, speaking of boss, you are to meet him on 10 un" said Deidara. Sakura was really intrigue by this boss, and who else would be interested on her? Oh wait, she's the daughter of the infamous Takeshi Haruno the CEO of the Haruno company owning the biggest hospital in Tokyo and the infamous actress Kiyomi Haruno.

"Oh okay, do they have some extra clothes here? I'm only in my pajamas!" Sakura exclaimed. _Why don't I feel strange with these two?_ Sakura thought. "Yeah I think so, it's in the closet in the bathroom" Deidara replied. "Oh and if you need anything, just press that button and ask for Konan" Sasori added. "Okay, thanks apple and mango!" Sakura said without even noticing.

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other, back to Sakura then smirked. "She still remembers us then" Deidara mumbled. "Yeah, only by the nickname she used to call us" Sasori added. Deidara chuckled and proceeded outside. "You coming or what?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded and followed the blonde and then proceeded to guard the room.

"I hope she'll remember her connection with us" Deidara mumbled. "Yeah, I hope too, but don't count on it too much, she was only 4 back then, and know she's 15" Sasori added.

_**Flashback~**_

There was a little girl running in the park wearing a green sundress that is only lighter than her eyes. She was picking different kind of flowers when her straw hat was blown by the strong wind. Her little hands tried to reach it but she can't.

She began to cry and even dropped the flowers on the floor. Two kids passed by and noticed the pink haired girl. "Hey un, what's the problem?" The blonde asked. "My straw hat was carried away by the wind" the little girl said. "What's your name kiddo?" the redhead asked.

"Sakura" the girl replied. "Sakura un?" the blonde one asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Well Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" the redhead asked.

"That was my favorite hat, and it was carried by the wind" Sakura replied. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! Me and Deidei nii-chan will help you" the redhead said.

"Deidei nii-tan?" Sakura asked while looking at the blonde. Deidara nodded and nudged the redhead. "Oh! And I'm Sasori-niichan" Sasori said.

"How old are you?" Sasori asked. "I'm four, I'm turning five tomorrow" Sakura replied. "Advance happy birthday Sakura-chan! I'm 11 years old and Deidara's 8" Sasori said. "Apple-niitan can you find my straw hat?" Sakura asked.

"Apple?" Sasori asked. Sakura nodded "Your hair is the color of apple" as she said this she began giggling. Deidara chuckled and soon Sasori joined them. "If I'm apple niichan, whose deidei nii-chan?" Sasori asked. "Hm, Mango!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You'll be mango-niitan!" Sakura exclaimed then giggled. Deidara laughed at the nickname and asked Sakura to play with them.

"Hey Sakura-chan, wanna play find your hat, un?" Deidara asked. "Reaaally? Come on!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasori joined them too and they began the search for her hat. Unfortunately, they weren't able to find it.

Sakura was in the verge of tears when Sasori gave her a handkerchief. "If we meet again, we'll give you a new straw hat" Sasori promised. Sakura smiled and wiped her tears off with the hanky. "Promise?" Sakura asked. Deidara gave her a thumbs up and said "Promise, un" back.

Sakura hugged the two older boys and bid farewell to them because Kiyomi was already waiting for her.

"Bye Apple-niitan! Bye Mango-niitan!" Sakura said waving to them cheerfully. The two waved back and bid farewell too hoping they will meet again.

_**End of Flashback ;3**_

"That was really a long time ago huh?" Sasori muttered. "Yeah, I'm also thankful that we get to meet that squirt again, un" said Deidara. Deidara laughed and then he remembered something.

"Hey! Did you buy a straw hat for her, un?" Deidara asked. "Yeah, it's in the bathroom" Sasori replied. "Good good, we promised her that" Deidara muttered.

Sasori looked at his friend and cocked his eyebrow.

"So tell me Deidara..." said Sasori. Deidara whipped his head to Sasori and also raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked.

"Do you like her?"

"Who's her, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura of course" Sasori replied without even looking at him.

"What? n-no, I mean, we're older than her, that's not possible un" Deidara replied.

"Not possible huh? The way you look at her is like.." Sasori paused and proceeded to look at his companion.

"Ugh, nevermind, you're too dumb for this" Sasori continued rubbing his temples.

"Hey that was mean un!" Deidara shouted.

Sasori smirked and then looked at the door. He saw his boss approaching and he nudged Deidara not too lightly that made him to fall on the floor.

"Hey! What's that for un?" Deidara asked.

"Boss is here" Sasori replied.

Deidara immediately stood up and brushed the dust in his pants.

"Where is she?" the man said.

"She's currently preparing for your meeting today sir" Sasori replied.

"Good good, I want her there in 5 minutes" the man said and then walked to the dining hall.

**~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~**

_You and I can be_

_Like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and Bears_

_Ohhh~_

Sakura sang while showering. She looked at the straw hat that was hung in the towel rack and suddenly she remembered something.

It was blurry but she was able to picture herself running, laughing with two boys. _Who are they?_ Suddenly the picture became clear and Sakura couldn't believe herself. _Them?_ Sakura snapped out of her memory but she still heard herself calling them _apple _and _mango_.

"Ah so that's why I called them that" Sakura muttered washing the soap from her skin. "Need to hurry up or they'll punish me.."

She quickly dried up herself, and blow-dry her hair in a fast pace. She slipped the green sundress unto her and tied her hair into pigtails and even put the straw hat just in case if it was windy. Better be ready right? Specially if you spent a whole _20 minutes_ doing it.

_God they're gonna kill me_

Sakura found a white flip flops and decided to wear it instead of the white doll shoes. Beside its better and more comfortable and we all know that she doesn't like uncomfortable clothes right?

Just then she heard a knock on the door. "Preenky are you ready un?" she heard Deidara say on the other side of the door.

She checked herself one last time and smiled at her reflection. Oh wait... she forgot to put make-up! Even light ones.

_Ah shit._

"Just ten more minutes mango, tell the boss to wait!" Sakura shouted. She heard Deidara sigh which she responded by rolling her eyes. _Can't blame a girl right?_ Sakura was thankful that they prepared all the make-up she needs.

She didn't put foundation because it's too sunny and windy at the same time so instead she just put face powder on her face, she doesn't want an oily face (who does?). She used the curler to curl her eyelashes and put mascara on it. She was going to put a liquid eyeliner on her upper eyelid when a knock erupted from the other side of the door.

"Sakura, time to go" this time it was Sasori. Sakura sighed and closed the lid of the liquid eyeliner, too bad she wasn't able to use it. She stuffed it in the green purse along with the other cosmetics.

"Okay, just gonna put some lip balm" Sakura manage to say while putting the lip balm, in a blink of an eye she was done and she also stuffed it in the purse.

She sighed for the nth time of that day and finally opened the door. "I'm really sorry apple" Sakura said and gave her best smile to Sasori hoping it would help.

Fortunately it did and Sakura swore she saw a light tint of pink in his cheeks. "Come on let's go" Sasori said pushing the petite girl out of the condominium.

"Why are we in a hurry anyway?" Sakura managed to ask even if she was being dragged by the two boys. Deidara looked at her with a look saying 'are-you-an-idiot-or-what?' that was returned by a glare from the pink-haired.

"We have to meet the boss on 10 right?" Sasori muttered. Sakura nodded and urge him to continue. "Please look at your watch" Sasori continued.

Sakura looked at her watch and turned red out of embarrassment. It was already 10:45 AM.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura exclaimed. Deidara and Sasori looked at her and just nodded their heads and smiled.

"Oh and thank you too" Sakura continued. Deidara looked at her. "For what un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura pointed to her straw hat. "For this"

**~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~**

Sasuke was awakened by the snoring of the blonde. He threw a pillow on his right side to him and he didn't even budge. _Wait, how come I threw a pillow when Sakura doesn't use an extra pillow?_ Sasuke thought.

This thought caused him to abruptly stand up. He searched for her girlfriend and didn't find her there. He checked the guestroom door. It was locked, from the _inside_, so how can Sakura go out and lock the door inside?

_Damn._

"Everybody wake up!" Sasuke shouted, really really not in his character. All of the sleeping people woke up, except two.

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke said not shouting anymore but there is a threat in his voice.

Suddenly the two jerked up and rubbed their eyes. "What is it? It's too early in the morning!" Naruto looked at the clock and scoffed. "Teme! It's just 10:30! Why wake us up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Dobe, do you see Sakura anywhere in this room?" he asked with a low voice that made Naruto shiver. Naruto looked at the whole room and his eyes widened.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru covered his ears and yawned some more. He got up stretched and went to the window.

"Where is she?" Shikamaru asked. "That's the reason I woke you guys up, didn't you sense her at all?" Sasuke asked.

Ino shrugged. "We're far away from each other, and besides you're the one close to her also Naruto but neh, he won't notice it" Ino said.

This doesn't improved things in Sasuke's mood.

He unlocked the door and he heard Naruto say something. "Maybe she's just outside!" Naruto shouted. He was going to shout back when Shikamaru beat him to it.

"How can she when it's locked inside? And the window is open too" Shikamaru muttered.

_Window? That's it!_

Sasuke was there in a flash and he observed something. "Blonde hair and a hair clip" Sasuke muttered. Ino heard this and stood up.

"What did you say? Blonde hair?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded and held up the strand of hair for Ino to see.

"Hey this color is familiar" Ino muttered. "Can I see the hairclip?" Ino asked. Sasuke also handed her the hairclip and her eyes widened.

"I KNEW IT! That foolish idiot!" Ino shouted making Sasuke cover his ears. Ino noticed this but just decided to brush it off.

"What is it Ino?" Sasuke asked. From the looks of his face you can clearly see that, ONE he's annoyed, TWO he's irritated and THREE he's tired.

"Geez, the man who took Sakura" Ino muttered noticing that all eyes and ears were on her _Gosh how she love that!_

Ino sighed, sighed like she let out all oxygen of her body outside.

"_Is my brother_" Ino muttered making the group said 'HUH?' in unison...including Sasuke.

**~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~**

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked staring outside the window, clearly bored. "Could you shut up for a minute un?" an irritated Deidara replied.

Sakura looked at the blonde and glared at him. "Ah-hah, if only Ino was here" Sakura muttered making the blonde look at her again.

"You mentioned _Ino_ un?" Deidara asked. Sakura looked lazily at him. "Yeah what about her?" Sakura asked.

"Well I have a younger sister named Ino, I think she's in the same age as you un." Deidara answered. He saw Sakura mouthed an 'O'.

Sakura moved closer to him and Deidara noticed that her face lit up a little. "Well there's really many Ino I know, but I know one really well" Sakura answered.

"Who's that Ino un?" Deidara asked. "Well, she has this long blonde hair, a long bangs slightly covering the right side of her face, and..." Sakura said.

Deidara continued to listen and all of the characteristics seemed to match the one of his imouto. He almost fell of his seat when Sakura said the girl's surname.

"She's Ino, _Yamanaka _Ino" Sakura continued. She looked at Deidara and his perplexed expression.

She absentmindedly held out a hand and shook Deidara not too lightly. "Hello to Mango! Paging Mango!" Sakura repeated it even waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry un, it's just that, that Ino is really my sister un" Deidara replied. "Oh really? Then I'll treat you as my older brother...starting NOW!" Sakura exclaimed and flunged her arms around the blond making poor poor Deidara blush madly.

Sasori just smirked at Deidara's face and shrug it off later because of that bastard of a driver.

The two at the back continued doing their brother-sister thing and Sasori just smirked at the flushed face of Deidara. _Tch too bad you have 4 years of age gap, and she treats you like a brother_ Sasori thought.

The car halted making the laughter also halt. "Is this the boss's house?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, this is it, come on he's really not patient" Sasori muttered dragging the pinkette with him again.

"Che, fine fine no need to really drag me apple" Sakura muttered.

_This house looks familiar but I can't remember where I had seen it _Sakura thought.

Deidara rang the doorbell once they reached the door of the mansion. The doorbell echoed throughout the house and a maid opened the door for them. She looked at the three and noticed the pink-haired girl, her eyes widened and he immediately call the other made.

"Ojou-sama is here!" Sakura heard the made say. _Ojou-sama? Wait I'm the only girl here, is she referring to me?_ Sakura thought.

"Is my hearing bad or did she just call me _Princess_?" Sakura asked to no one in particular. The two didn't answer and just pretended that they didn't hear her. They can't blow the cover first, that maid just have to call her ojou-sama!

"D-d-d-deidara-san, S-s-s-sasori-san, ojo- Oh! I mean, S-sakura-chan you can all come in now" the previous made said. "Thanks yeah" Deidara said winking at the maid. The maid blushed making Sakura smirk.

She took a good look at the two, they fit together..._perfectly_. The girl have this light brown hair you can almost mistook for a blonde, she has hazel eyes, slender body and a nice skin. _Why is she a maid here? Doesn't she know that she's pretty?_ Sakura thought.

The girl noticed Sakura staring at her and she fidgeted with her fingers. _She reminds me of Hinata_.. _Oh wait, the guys! _Sakura thought. The girl noticed this and she became curious on why her young mistress's face expression suddenly became like that.

"A-a-ano, D-d-does s-s-something m-m-matter?" the girl asked. "Ah no, no, I'm sorry to bother you, I'm Haruno Sakura by the way, what's your name?" Sakura said.

"A-a-ah, t-that w-was n-n-nothing r-really, I'm Shizuka, Ota Shizuka" the girl replied fidgeting with the frills of her maid uniform. It consist of a black dress that ended under her knees (like what the maid wears), white apron with frills, they have white stockings with frills at the top, and black doll shoes with low heels.

"Your uniform is cute, also your name, that's a pretty name but that really reflects your character though, _quiet_" Sakura stated making Shizuka blush and fidget more.

"Hey don't fidget too much, I don't bite!" Sakura said smiling widely at her. "So can I go inside now?" Sakura asked.

Shizuka face-palmed and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry! I'm too preoccupied with our conversation that I forgot that you have too meet Ka-, I mean Takeshi-sama" Shizuka said.

_Argh, you're so stupid Shizuka, you almost blew up the surprise!_ Shizuka thought.

"Come on Sakura-chan, somebody's waiting for you" Shizuka changed the topic. "Oh okay" Sakura said oblivious at what Shizuka said a while ago.

When she entered the living room, she saw all the maids lined up, they're also wearing the same uniform as Shizuka and there were some butlers also. Sakura felt awkward with all the eyes on her but she felt more relieved when she saw her two _older brothers_ sitting on the couch their eyes also on her.

She suddenly heard footsteps coming from the stairs and she looked at the man walking down from the stairs. She stared at him from toe first, he wore elegant clothing, like really really elegant, and here she was, dressed in some summer dress and white flip-flops.

Sakura want to shrink down and let the Earth swallow her but that seemed impossible. When averted her eyes toward the man's face, she could swear her jaw dropped.

_What the hell?_

**~~~~~~My Cousin's Bestfriend~~~~~~**

"Damn it all" Sasuke muttered driving a van in a really fast pace. "Hey slow down will you!" Ino said grabbing onto something she could hold into for her life.

"How can I slow down if my girlfriend is missing? And who knows what your brother is doing to her now!" Sasuke said while cursing at the red stop light. "Gah! Uchiha Sasuke, my brother is an idiot I know, but he would never ever touch any of my friends" Ino reassured him.

"Hn, he better not or you'll be the only child in the Yamanaka Family" Sasuke muttered but Ino heard it. "Hey I heard that, and I'm really serious, sure he's a douche bag but, he got some loose screws but he thinks straight and he would never ever ever, touch my pinkette" Ino explained.

Sasuke just sighed and nodded to her. "I just hope she's alright" Sasuke muttered.

_Oh how ironic._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Unfortunately, that's just what I have written. I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger and for the guessing of the mystery man but I'll leave that up to you my lovely readers~

Thanks for all the favorites, story alerts and etc. I really appreciate it.. and if you reviewed I'll really be ultra duper super happy :3

And the idea of kidnapping? that just went in my mind randomly :))

_Sayonara~_


	15. Otousan?

**A/N: **Hi! :) Here's Chapter 15, and as I said last time, Sakura's secret will be revealed here only to her _friends_ of course. So yeah, no more babbling and I'll let you read now!

_Review pweas :3_

Oh! and I decided to put time and dates in the story just to let you know ;3 because some of the characters have birthday celebrations and etc. :D

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 15: **Otou-san?

* * *

><p><strong>July 24, Sunday 11:15 PM<strong>

Sakura looked at the man before her, eyes wide, jaw hanging.

"Hey Sakura" the man greeted, his eyes crinkling after he said it. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. The man nodded and smiled once more. "Without a mask?" Sakura asked still eyes wide. Kakashi chuckled. "Be used to it" Kakashi said.

"You're their boss?" Sakura asked pointing her fingers to Sasori and Deidara. "Ahh, no I'm not, but you're going to meet him later" Kakashi answered.

"What am I doing here exactly?" Sakura asked once again. "You will meet _him_ later" a woman said her sundress fitting her body perfectly.

Sakura smiled. "Mom!" she exclaimed and run all the way to her mother and hugged her like crazy. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"This is _his_ house, actually _ours_" Kiyomi replied. Sakura inspected the house and was amazed by its size and its design. It's even bigger than their 'apartment'.

"So that means I'm going to live here too?" Sakura asked suddenly becoming sad thinking of being away from Sasuke. Kiyomi noticed this and smiled.

"Yes from now on you're going to live here" Kiyomi saw that Sakura's eyes widen. "But you can live there too at the same time" Kiyomi continued.

Sakura looked at her and scratch the back of her head. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let me explain this for you" Kiyomi said smiling at her daughter. "You're going to live here sure, but you can also live there, I mean, you can transfer houses, for example, for Sunday to Wednesday you will be here, then on Thursday to Saturday you're going to be there" Kiyomi continued.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks mom" Sakura said. She looked at the maids and smiled at them, they smiled back. "By the way mom, who's _him_?" Sakura made a semi-colon motion with her hand in the '_him' _ word making her mom smile.

They heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and Sakura saw a man with white hair, the color of his hair similar with the man on the picture in the top of the desk of Tsunade.

"You just arrived at the right time" Kiyomi said as she approached the man but Sakura stayed rooted at her spot. The man smiled still wearing an apron and a pot holder and fluffy slippers, kissed Kiyomi at the lips making Sakura widen her eyes and the maids blush.

"Mom! Who is he?" Sakura asked still with wide eyes. Her mother chuckled and motioned for her to come, Sakura hesitantly walked towards her mother and the unknown man.

Her mother smiled. "Sakura meet _Kenta_, you're father" Kiyomi said happiness evident in her voice. Sakura's eyes widened. "He's my father?" Sakura asked, Kiyomi nodded and smiled once more. Sakura smiled and hugged the man. "I'm so happy to see you _tou-san_" Kenta heard her only daughter say. "I'm happy to see you too dear" Kenta replied caressing her daughter's hair as he said it.

Sakura smiled and hugged her father again. Sakura titled her head to look at her father. "But I thought your name was Takeshi, why did mom called you Kenta?" Sakura asked confusion written all over her face. Kenta and Kakashi have the same hair, only Kenta has white hair and Kakashi has grey. His eyes are green like Sakura, he has fair skin and he is tall.

"That's my nickname it means _fierce _or _violent_, I was really violent when I was a kid, a short-tempered one, and I decided to use it" Kenta replied chuckling after he said it.

"So that's why I'm short-tempered!" Sakura exclaimed making all the people in the house chuckle. She looked at her left and saw Kakashi standing there, smiling from eye to eye.

"Uhh...so what's Kakashi-sensei doing here?" Sakura asked pointing towards the said man. "Oh me nothing I'm just here to witness this moment" Kakashi replied making Kiyomi roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up" Kiyomi said making Kenta chuckle. "He's my brother" Kenta added.

Sakura's eyes widened, she seems to be doing that a lot lately. "What?" she asked.

"Hey, why are you so surprised? Didn't you see the similarities between us?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked between the two and noticed that their hairstyle is similar but the color is not. "Psh, only your hairstyle looks the same" Sakura muttered.

"If you're his brother, why is your surname Hatake?" Sakura asked. "Well, our father, _Eiji Haruno_, the former CEO of the Haruno company decided that I should keep our mother's surname because she died after giving birth to me" Kakashi said.

Despite the sadness of the story, the siblings were still able to smile. Sakura put a hand on the shoulder of her uncle and smiled at him. "It's too bad I can't meet her anymore" Sakura mumbled.

"Hey guys, what's with the sad faces? We should celebrate!" Kiyomi said hoping to erase the sad atmosphere. Sakura nodded and smiled. "Mom's right, let's also invite the guys!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi sighed.

"What's the problem Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Oh, I mean _uncle _Kakashi" Sakura giggled after she said it.

"I'm expecting many questions later" Kakashi mumbled. "Oh don't worry! I'll be the one to answer it all! Promise" Sakura said even raising her right hand and put a cross in her heart.

Kakashi nodded and put his hand in Sakura's head and ruffled her hair playfully.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**July 24, Sunday 11:30 PM**

_Meanwhile..._

"Where the hell would she be?" Sasuke muttered. Ino rolled her eyes again, Sasuke was saying that for the nth time today.

"Sasuke will you shut up? Sakura wouldn't let anyone hurt her, hell that girl knows taekwondo and wushu!" Ino exclaimed hoping that Sasuke would listen to her and stop mumbling.

"And you call yourself her bestfriend?" Sasuke asked. Ino's eyes twitched, "You know duckbutt if you don't shut up I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru just lazily watched the two bicker even muttering some _troublesomes_.

"Hey aren't you gonna stop that?" Naruto asked watching as Ino pulled Sasuke's hair.

The rest of the gang just rolled their eyes at the two and sighed. The fighting suddenly stopped when Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered fixing his hair and glaring at Ino.

"_Sasuke-kun! Glad you answered_" Sakura said.

Sasuke eyes widened slightly. "Sakura?" he asked.

"_Yeah it's me, and I hope you don't think I'm kidnapped or anything_" Sakura asked giggling afterwards.

"No I didn't, we're fine here, all of us" Sasuke answered, embarrassed because of his assumptions.

"_Oh that's good, by the way, my mom wants to invite you all to our house"_ Sakura said.

"Your house?" Sasuke asked.

"_Yup, I'll explain later, it's located near our school"_ Sakura said.

"Okay, we'll be there"

"_Okay! Bye I love you!_" Sakura giggled and hung up the phone.

"Tch, she didn't even let me say goodbye" Sasuke muttered stuffing his phone back to his pocket. He saw all of their friends staring at him with curious faces.

"She wants us to go there" Sasuke said earning smiles from them and some 'Where?' from Naruto.

"To their house dobe" Sasuke said. "Sakura said it's near the school, just around the corner" Sasuke continued, looking to Neji who was driving.

Neji nodded and proceeded to drive. "So why does she want to go us there?" Naruto asked putting his arms to the shoulder of the sleeping Hinata.

"She said her mom wants us too" Sasuke answered turning his head towards the road.

"We're here" Neji said inspecting the house before them. It was a mansion, but the Hyuuga mansion was still bigger.

Karin was the first to get out, "Whoa, awesome house" she exclaimed then proceeded in stretching. Tenten followed yawning after she stepped out, Ino followed, then Shikamaru, then Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Hinata stirred up a little and opened her eyes. "N-naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbled. "Yeah it's me, come on we're here" Naruto said guiding his girlfriend outside the van.

Neji just ignored it and proceeded to park the van in one of the parking in the mansion.

Sasuke saw a pink blur running to them and soon he saw his girlfriend. He just want to hug that _gaki_ but he doesn't want her to think of him as a possessive boyfriend.

"Hey" Sasuke greeted smiling at Sakura. Sakura went up to him and enveloped him in a bear hug. "I miss you! Sorry for being missing all of a sudden" Sakura said giving him a quick peck in the lips after she said it.

"Hn, it's not like I'm worried" Sasuke mumbled and Ino heard it. Ino planned an evil plan in her mind and she smiled evilly.

"Hey Sak, come here for a second" Ino said motioning Sakura to come. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "You know, Sasuke's really worried about you, he thought you were kidnapped and that was the first time we ever saw him panic" Ino said giggling afterwards. Sakura also giggled and went back to Sasuke and hugged him from the back.

"Thanks for worrying about me Sasuke" Sakura said breaking the hug afterwards. "Let's go mom's waiting!" Sakura exclaimed pulling Sasuke along with her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ran to his aunt immediately after seeing her.

"Aunt Kiyomi!" Naruto shouted enveloping his aunt in a bear hug.

"Oh Naruto! You're so tall now" Kiyomi said ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto put his goofy grin again and scratch his nose, a thing he does everytime he's flattered.

"Of course, Sakura-chan made me eat a lot of vegetables" Naruto said cringing after remembering what he had to go through when he refuse to eat one.

Kiyomi chuckled and proceeded with their talk.

Naruto suddenly remembered something about his mother, "Oh! Aunt Kiyomi, how's mom and dad?" Naruto asked.

Kiyomi put her right hand on her chin and looked at Naruto seriously. "Well her pregnancy is really sensitive, her doctor said that she needs a lot of rest and not move all the time" Kiyomi said earning a worried look from her nephew.

"But Minato's doing everything he can to make her safe, so you don't really need to be worried" Kiyomi said smiling at him.

Naruto put his goofy grin again and was going to reply when a shout emerged from the other side of the room.

"B1! It's really you!" a female voice said, who Naruto assumed is none other than Ino. When Naruto turned his head towards the voice it was indeed Ino who was running towards a blonde guy who looked identical to her.

"Wah! B2 IT'S YOU UN!" the blonde guy said to Ino. They hugged crazily and even jumped up and down together.

Ino was smiling from ear to ear and hugging the guy in a vice-grip. "How've you been? How's college life huh?" Ino asked.

Deidara grinned at his younger sister and patted her head. "Good, I'm good un, how's mom and dad?" Deidara asked rubbing his right arm.

"Oh there's still your un_s, _mom and dad are fine, we just miss you that's all" Ino said then hugged his brother again. Deidara smiled and hugged his younger sister back too.

Sakura saw this moment and _accidentally_ ruined it. "Aha! I knew you too we're siblings!" Sakura exclaimed pointing at the two blondes. Ino looked at Sakura and grinned.

"Really? How'd you know?" Ino asked raising her eyebrow. "Long story, too tired to tell! But to tell you I met him 7 years ago" Sakura answered. After she answered Ino's question she walked towards Sasuke and this didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Who's the guy un?" Deidara asked Ino who was still clinging to him. Ino removed her arms from her brother's arm and looked at the couple. "Him? He's Sasuke" Ino answered. "Sakura's boyfriend" Ino added.

Ino saw her brother tensed and she raised an eyebrow. Ino nudged his brother who looked at her with blank eyes. "Hey why do you become tense suddenly?" Ino asked.

Deidara shook his head, hoping that the thought of Sakura with another guy will leave his brain. "It's nothing un" Deidara answered oblivious at the presence of _Shizuka_ at the back.

Shizuka noticed that Deidara really like her _ojou-sama_. She noticed the moment Deidara become tensed when his sister mentioned her Ojou-sama's boyfriend.

"A-a-ano, I-Ino-san, i-i-is t-t-that g-guy by a-a-any chance a-an U-Uchiha?" Shizuka asked, fidgeting with the ends of her uniform.

Ino looked at the girl and smiled. "Oh you're so pretty! And yes he's an Uchiha why?" Ino asked the shy girl making Shizuka blush.

"W-w-well h-he's p-p-popular in our school" Shizuka answered. Ino rolled her eyes and put her hand in both of Shizuka's shoulder. "I know the feeling, it's like he's popular all over Japan!" Ino said then giggled afterwards. Shizuka also giggled and looked at Deidara once more.

His face was scrunched up in an annoyed expression and his eyes look sad. Shizuka approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate the Uchihas, but don't hate that boy, he's not Itachi, I know you _like _Sakura-chan but you have to move on and open your eyes to _other girls around_" Shizuka said putting stress in the last three words.

Deidara looked at Shizuka and grinned. "You're right thanks yeah" Deidara said, and Shizuka just smirked. "Why do you have to put up the _shy girl act_ un?" Deidara asked. Shizuka chuckled and motioned Deidara to follow her into a private place.

She borrowed Deidara from Ino for a short time and the two proceeded to discuss Shizuka's act.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizuka took a deep breath before speaking. "Well Mrs. Kiyomi asked me if I could pretend to be a maid, I really don't know why but she said something about finding a _soulmate_" Shizuka said.

Deidara chuckled and looked at Shizuka in the eyes. "Does it still hurt un?" Deidara asked the girl before him. Shizuka looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What hurts?" Shizuka asked. Deidara sighed and put his arms in the wall trapping Shizuka. "Your heart un" Deidara mumbled. Shizuka could feel his hot breath on her lips because their faces are only inches apart.

Shizuka's face fell and she leaned her head to Deidara's shoulder. "..How can I be?" Shizuka mumbled tears already forming in his eyes. "He just left me like that, I mean who does that?" she continued forming a sad smile in her lips.

The first drop of tears fell from her eyes. "Apparently him, _Uchiha Itachi _un" Deidara said with a lot of distate in his voice. Shizuka cried again this time with loud sobs.

"Hey don't cry so much un" Deidara said caressing the back of Shizuka. "I know I know, I shouldn't be crying here because of him" Shizuka said wiping her tears off her face after she said it.

Shizuka looked at Deidara in the eyes and cupped his face with her gentle hands. "Deidei, I'm sorry" she said in a gentle, warm voice that made Deidara's heart beat three times faster.

'_What is this?' _Deidara thought. _'I'm supposed to be inlove with Sakura right? Or my heart is just fooling me?'_

"For what un?" Deidara asked leaning towards Shizuka, their foreheads touching. Shizuka smiled.

"For breaking up with you, because of Itachi" Shizuka mumbled pinching one of Deidara's cheeks. "That's alright yeah" Deidara said suddenly becoming closer..and closer..and closer.. till..

_Bang!_

The door burst open revealing a platinum-blonde haired girl. The two quickly leaped away from each other, actually only Deidara because Shizuka was on the wall. "I-I-Ino-chan!" Shizuka exclaimed covering half of her face with her hands as if it'll reduce her embarrassment.

"B2! What are you doing here un?" Deidara asked eyes wide also blushing. Ino smiled slyly with raised eyebrows. "B1-nii, you didn't tell me that you and pretty-neechan have something going on!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh and by the way pretty-neechan, I would totally love it if you will be my future sis-in-law" Ino added making Shizuka blush again and Deidara glare at her.

Ino laughed at her brother's expression and motioned for Shizuka to approach her. "What's your name nee-chan?" Ino asked her eyes sparkling.

"A-ano, I-I'm Shizuka, Ota Shizuka" Shizuka replied smiling fondly at her ex-boyfriend's imouto.

Ino smiled too and hugged Shizuka. Shizuka was surprised by the action but hugged her back anyway.

"Thanks for being there for B1" Ino muttered her arms still around Shizuka. "And always take care of him!" Ino exclaimed this time not hugging Shizuka anymore and holding out her pinky.

Shizuka smiled and joined her pinky together with Ino's pinky. "I promise" she said smiling to the younger girl.

Ino smiled too and squealed. "So that means you two are totally official _again_?" Ino asked the taller girl with eager eyes. Shizuka looked at Deidara and saw that he's just smirking and sighed.

"I guess so, but how do you know that?" Shizuka asked referring to the word _again_. "I just remembered you a while ago, my brother describes you every time he went home before" Ino said.

Shizuka chuckled remembering the times when they were together. "I think it's time for lunch already" Shizuka mumbled searching for a watch or clock to look to. "It's already 12:15" Ino said pointing to her wristwatch.

"And it is really lunch already, I came here to call you guys but I arrived in a really sweet moment" Ino said making Shizuka blush again, and also Deidara.

Ino just chuckled and lead the way to the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was an awkward atmosphere along the round table of the Haruno household. The head of the household, Kenta Haruno, who was sitting at the end of the long table decided to end the awkward atmosphere with a fake cough.

He looked at Sasuke who was obviously uncomfortable by being stared so long by Kiyomi. "Kiyomi, stop staring at Sasuke" Kenta said smiling at the said boy afterwards.

Kiyomi looked at her husband and chuckled. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm just observing my daughter's boyfriend that's all" Kiyomi said sipping a short portion of the soup afterwards.

Sasuke smiled, awkwardly to Kiyomi and looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at him and notice that he's really uncomfortable under the stare of her parents.

"Uhm, mom, dad, can we eat already? It's really getting awkward around here" Sakura said her eyes motioning to Sasuke. "Oh okay" Kiyomi said and asked the main maid to serve the food already.

"ITADAKIMASU!" the group said synchronized.

Naruto was practically drooling at the foods in the long table. "Naruto-kun! Stop drooling!" Hinata muttered wiping some drool on Naruto's lips. Naruto closed his mouth and chuckled making the awkward atmosphere go away.

Ino and Deidara, with Shizuka following them finally arrived and the two blondes also made the awkward atmosphere go away.

"Hey guys! What's for lunch?" Ino asked sitting next to Sakura who was quietly eating fettuccine pasta.

Ino eyed the whole table and gaped at the number of the food. "Whoa Aunt Kiyomi, the food's awesome" Ino said grabbing a leg of the chicken with a fork. "Too bad I'm on a diet, I want to eat all of this" Ino muttered looking at all the food making Kiyomi chuckle.

"Well eat them all for today and diet tomorrow!" Kiyomi said her plate full of different dishes. Ino chuckled and roamed around the room to get the different dishes. After that, the group became quiet, because one, the 3 blondes are eating happily, and two the teenagers are really awkward because Kakashi was with them.

The group was really quiet and Kiyomi, being a noisy person doesn't like quiet places, and quiet situations. "So Sakura dear, how's that project with Etude House? Everyone's been asking about you, I mean Akiyama Yui" Kiyomi asked not noticing that she just slipped out a big secret.

Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke and Neji just stared, Shikamaru yawned, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Karin, Temari choked. Kiyomi realized what she said and clasped her mouth shut. "Oh I'm sorry dear, it just slipped off my tounge" Kiyomi said regret evident in her eyes and voice.

Sakura looked at her mother and smiled. "That's okay mom. I'm planning to tell them soon anyway" Sakura said grabbing a brownie like nothing happened.

The 5 person who choked (_Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Karin, Temari)_ finally got over their shock and looked over to Sakura. Well she really looks like Yui only that her eyes are sea foam green while Yui's eyes are much like Naruto's.

"S-so you're really Akiyama Yui?" Karin asked adjusting her glasses up. Sakura looked at Karin and nodded. "Yeah, sorry to keep it from you guys" Sakura said looking to them with apologetic eyes.

"Nah, it's alright, it's awesome really, I have a friend who's famous" Tenten said grinning like the cheshire cat on Alice in Wonderland. Sakura giggled and also grinned but not as wide as Tenten.

Sakura turned her eyes to her blonde cousin and saw that he's pouting. "Hey Naruto, what's with the pout?" Sakura asked pointing to the blonde's lip. Naruto pouted even more and Sakura heard _fake_ sobs from him.

"Why didn't you tell me, the #1 fan of Akiyama Yui, that she and you is just one person?" Naruto asked still faking sobs. Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That's because, it was needed, for my privacy" Sakura said suddenly looking Naruto in the eyes. Naruto gulped and tried to regain his composure.

"I won't tell anyone Sakura-chan! I promise!" Naruto said truthfully. Sakura smiled and got off from her seat.

"I'm already full, thanks for the meal" Sakura said brushing some bread crumbs on her dress. She saw Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door. She raised an eyebrow but still walked towards him.

She nudged Sasuke's arm gently. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. She noticed that the back of his neck is a little red. _Is he sick?_ Sakura thought suddenly becoming worried.

"Hn, it's nothing" Sasuke answered the red in his neck increasing.

Sakura suddenly had an idea of what's going on. When he's embarrassed by something, his neck becomes red, that's his form of blushing.

Sakura smiled slyly. "I think I know what's going on" Sakura muttered making Sasuke look away from her. "You're embarrassed aren't you?" she asked, her smile still on her face.

Sasuke turned to look at her and Sakura saw the most adorable expression on his face. He's _pouting_, yes Uchiha Sasuke, known as the stoic, ice-cube boy is pouting.

Sakura aw-ed at his expression and hugged him. "You're so cute!" She exclaimed tightening her hug on him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Sakura giggled and removed her arms away from him. "It's because of my mom right?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked away and nodded. Sakura laughed and punched his arm playfully. "Be used to it" Sakura said laughing afterwards. "We can't be _married_ if you're awkward with my mother!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing after realizing what she just said.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura's blushing face and put his right arm to her shoulder. "Aa." He said dragging Sakura outside but stopped when Naruto shouted Sakura's name.

Sakura whipped her head to Naruto and saw that his face was sort of confused and irritated. Sakura raised an eyebrow and waited for him to reach her.

"I just noticed this a while ago" Naruto said, his face scrunched up. "Why is Kakashi-sensei here?" Naruto asked.

_So that was it_ Sakura thought. "He's my father's brother, my _uncle_ to be exact" Sakura answered.

She saw Naruto's eyes widened and when he was going to open his mouth she already interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say, how? I can't believe it at first too, but when you see a picture of my grandma you'll see that she has onyx eyes, like Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "Oh, so that's why, the guys have been asking me that a lot earlier" Naruto continued. "And you have to sign this!" Naruto exclaimed taking out an orange notebook with a pen.

Sakura laughed and signed the notebook, realizing that the ink of the pen was _orange_ too. She signed the notebook in Yui's signature.

"There, happy?" Sakura asked holding out the notebook to Naruto. Naruto gave her a cheeky grin and happily accepted the notebook.

Sakura sighed, closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Sakura" she heard Sasuke say. She cracked one eye open and look at Sasuke.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave him a smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's just that too many things happened today" Sakura mumbled. "Aa" Sasuke agreed pulling the pinkette towards him and enveloping her in a sweet hug. Sakura smiled against him and leaned into him more.

Just when they are having their moment they heard shouting and running coming from the other side of the room and slowly approaching.

"SAKURA SIGN THIS SIGN THIS!" Sakura heard Ino shout. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can this day get any longer?" Sakura shouted her voice echoing through the balcony, pulling her hair in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Is it short? gah, we have our exams tomorrow and I didn't study yet so bye! and Ino & Deidei's nickname for each other (B1, B2) seems to fit them, do you know that cartoon? B1 and B2, (the bananas in pajamas) yeah hahahaha! so I'm gonna stop here, and I'm nearly finished on making chapter 16. :3


	16. Inner Sakura's Comeback!

Hi there! :) This chapter took me a long time to finish srsly. So yeah, sorry for the spelling mistakes and other mistakes and grammatical mistakes. :3 I would seriously finish this fic no matter what happens! :))

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 16: **Inner Sakura's Comeback!

* * *

><p><strong>August 12, Friday 9:30 am<strong>

Sakura stretched out her hands and yawned afterwards. She had been so tired because of numerous projects, like photoshoots, commercials and endorsements. She yawned once more looking at the window. Outside was so peaceful, the trees were starting to lose its leaves one by one. The birds were on their nest, resting peacefully.

_Winter break is coming_ that was her thought when her trance was interrupted by her teacher.

"Ms. Haruno, are you listening?" Shizune asked a little bit annoyed to the pinkette. Sakura shook her head and smiled apologetically to Shizune.

Shizune sighed and decided to just let them do what they want since the break is already near.

"Just be ready for the test on the resuming of the classes" Shizune announce making the students groan, Naruto was the loudest.

Sakura chuckled and looked at the window again. Life has been normal since her father arrived, only that transferring houses is really stressing. Including the projects _Yui_ is doing. The more she thinks of it, she can stay at one house, so that it'll lessen her schedule. But, she's not sure whether Sasuke's or her parents.

_Gah, I hate this_

_**You hate what, **_A familiar voice in Sakura's head was heard.

_Inner? Is that you?_

_**Duh, who else? **_came the reply. Sakura smiled.

_I missed you_

_**Don't get all touchy with me! And besides I only come out when you need answers for important decisions.**_

_Like this one?_

_**Yeah, like this one.**_

_..._

_**Sak, you know you can't just transfer houses forever right? You definitely have to settle in one house.**_

_Yeah, I know._

_**So, think, whose more important, you're parents or Sasuke?**_

_My..parents of course._ Sakura replied hesitantly.

_**You're not sure are you? Our parents are more important than him, as much as I hate to say this, just stay at our parents' house and visit often to Sasuke.**_

Sakura sighed. Her inner was right, her parents are indeed more important to her than Sasuke. She doesn't have a choice but to stay at her parents' house.

_It's fine I guess, I'll tell them later._

_**We'll be fine ok?**_

_Hope so._

Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke was staring at her for a long time. He sighed, thinking that Sakura think too much nowadays, and worse she's really stressed, the bags on her eyes is the evidence.

He touched her hand gently and hooked it up with him. Sakura looked at him and gave him a sweet smile and hold his hand in return. "Sasuke" Sakura said with a faint voice.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked looking onto her eyes. She shook his head and smiled.

"No, nothing" she said leaning her head onto his shoulder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Have you heard? Kakashi-sensei was Sakura-senpai's uncle!" Sakura heard one student say. She sighed, these students, boy or girl just can't stop talking about her. She looked at her watch, _10:05_ AM. She yawned again walking to the table of the group with a variety of hair color, blonde, redheads, ebony, and brunettes. Too bad she's the only one with pink hair.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted happily. The group all greeted her and smiled back at her.

Ino was the first one to talk after the short pause. "So guys, we're thinking of celebrating Temari's birthday on their house later, wanna come any of you?" she asked in an excited voice.

They just mumbled their replies and Ino sighed. "Come on, where's the energy?" Ino asked.

The boys just rolled their eyes and the girls laughed. "Sorry it's just that, were tired from the previous activities this school held" Hinata was the one who replied.

It's true, the school really held many activities during the month and Sasuke's birthday didn't help either. They needed 4 cars to bring all the gifts to Sasuke's house, not including the happy birthday/love letters. They laughed at the memory and the two stoic boys, namely Sasuke and Neji just smirked.

"So, you guys are coming?" Temari asked, chewing gum on her mouth. "Yeah sure" they replied.

"Is today your birthday?" Sakura asked seating next to Karin who was staring in an empty space, that's what Sakura know.

Temari shook her head and chewed her gum once more. "It's on August 16, I decided it's better to celebrate early than the usual date" she said, creating a bubble from her gum afterwards.

Sakura nodded and looked at the redhead beside her, she was actually staring at the next table not in an empty space. She looked at the table and noticed a guy, with white hair and blue highlights at the end of his hair, he has two sharp teeth that are sticking out from his mouth. Some people may say that it's scary or weird but Sakura thought it was cute. He looked at her way and raised an eyebrow making the pinkette look away from him. Sakura saw that his eyes are violet, violet is really rare.

Next to him is a huge guy with orange hair, it was messy but it fits him. From what Sakura could see, he also has orange eyes. They were on the table with Tsuchi Kin and Tayuya.

After observing the group, she turned her eyes to Karin once more, she smirked knowing where she's looking at.

"Hey, is that Suigetsu?" She asked making the redhead blush, the same shade of her hair.

Sakura smiled slyly. "H-how did you know?" Karin asked, her cheeks still red.

"I know a girl who's smitten when I see one" Sakura replied simply. Karin blushed some more and then nodded.

"So he's really Suigetsu?" Sakura asked again. Karin dumbly nodded and stared at the boy again, Suigetsu looked back and gave Karin a cheeky grin, his two sharp teeth showing. Karin blushed and smiled back.

Sakura smiled at the interaction and looked at her boyfriend. He seems bored, Sakura saw him took out his iPod and plucked one earphone to his right ear. Sakura stood up and decided to transfer to the seat next to Sasuke.

She was going to seat peacefully to the chair next to him when she slipped on a banana peel on the floor and she fell on the floor, _butt-first._

She saw an arm extended towards her and she accepted it and the owner of the arm pulled her up. She looked up at the man and saw Suigetsu. She smiled at him and he smiled back showing his two sharp teeth. "Thanks" Sakura said, trying to detach Suigetsu's hand from her hand.

Suigetsu noticed her uncomforted and shook his hand with hers. "I'm Hoshigake Suigetsu, nice to meet you" Suigetsu said smiling at her again.

Sakura smiled back and put her arm to her side. "I'm S-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"Sakura, _my_ girlfriend" Sasuke said smugly putting stress to the last word. Suigetsu cowered at the deadly aura emitting from the taller guy (**A/N:** _I checked the Naruto wiki and saw that Suigetsu was actually taller than Sasuke, but whatever!)_ and decided to walk away.

Sakura nudged Sasuke's ribcage not too gently making him squirm a little. "You don't need to scare him like that you know?" Sakura said her mouth set in a frown. Sasuke just hn-ed making the frown on Sakura's mouth deepen.

Sakura just sighed and sat on the chair she was going to occupy if she did not slip on the banana peel. She put her face on her hands and felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw who was staring at her, glaring to be exact.

"What?" Sakura asked. Karin scoffed. "You just flirted with Suigetsu" Karin spat at her.

Sakura's eye twitched and she stood up. "Flirted? I don't flirt with anyone _Karin_" she spat back, distaste evident in her voice. Karin also stood up her arms crossed. "And what do you call that?" Karin shouted still glaring at the pinkette.

"For god's sake Karin! I already have a boyfriend! And you see him standing beside me right?" Sakura shouted, her anger rising second by second. "Still! You could have stood by yourself and not accept his help!" Karin shouted back.

"He just lifted me up, and the hands? I didn't want to hold that long, I was removing my hands from him and he doesn't want to, he just shook hands with me! And you call that flirting?" Sakura shouted back, making Karin's eye widen and the rest of the students in the cafeteria look at her.

Sakura didn't care at all the looks she got, she doesn't like being called a _flirt_ or anything related to that. She huffed, got all her things and walked out from the cafeteria. The group just stared at Sakura wide-eyed except the boys. Suigetsu also stared at the pinkette and back at the redhead, her head was down, and her eyes showed regret and sadness.

"Tch" they heard Sasuke say and he followed Sakura outside. Karin just sighed and decided to also go after the pinkette. She was near the window when she was stopped by a grip. She turned her head towards the person who stopped her and she saw none other than Suigetsu.

She didn't blush this time, instead she glared at the man before her and slapped her arm away from him. "What do you want?" she asked. Suigetsu sighed and scratch the back of his head. _That was a cute gesture_ Karin thought.

"Don't go after her, let her _boyfriend_ do it" Suigetsu replied not showing any emotion. She raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"And why should I not?" Karin asked. Suigetsu pulled her towards him, and put his head down so that their faces are only inches apart. This totally made Karin blush, red. Suigetsu smirked and leaned towards her their forehead touching.

"Because, when petite girls are angry, they turn into _monsters_" he said simply and turned away from her. Karin just stood there dumbstruck and went back to her seat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**August 12, Friday 11:30 AM**

Sakura was really annoyed, angry, irritated at that time. She screamed and punched a vending machine, and it didn't hurt _at all_ instead it created a large crack on it. She keep cursing and cursing. When she grew tired of walking she sat down on a bench and pulled her hair in opposite directions, hard, causing the ponytail to come off and her shoulder-length hair to fall.

"FUCK!" she shouted. She was really tired, tired until _zero percent_ and one of her bestfriends just accused her of flirting? Damn, she knew she's overreacting but she's fucking tired and she wasn't in the mood to her their blabbers.

She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, wanting to be relaxed. She heard the birds chirping, the gust of the wind, and the leaves of the trees. She was starting to relax until she heard footsteps, slowly making his/her way towards her.

She cracked one eye open and saw Sasuke sitting down next to her. She felt his arms around her pulling her towards him, she didn't pull away and leaned her head towards Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're tired" Sasuke said, stating it as a fact and not a question. Sakura nodded and sighed leaning into him more. She felt sleepy all of a sudden and her world just faded and just like that she fell asleep.

Sasuke heard her slow breathing and looked at the girl in his arms. She's sleeping peacefully, leaning into his shoulder. He smirked and just let her nap for a short time. Besides, he likes the feeling of Sakura's warmth.

A minute had passed and Sasuke heard Sakura's low snoring. He chuckled and gently nudged her. Sakura stirred in her sleep and squinted her eyes because of the sunlight.

She yawned and stretched her arms. "Mm, what time is it?" she asked, hair still a bit messy because of leaning to Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked at his watch and saw that it's _12_:_00_ PM already. "It's twelve" Sasuke simply replied.

Sakura picked up her ponytail and tied her hair in a high ponytail leaving her bangs and fringes at the side of her face. She stood up and fixed her sailor uniform.

She began to walk and looked back. "You're not gonna come?" she asked. Sasuke stood up and hang his coat to his shoulder. He began to walk, Sakura linking their arms together.

Sakura was thankful that Sasuke was always with her, but there's still the thing that she has to transfer to her parents' house _permanently_. She sighed for the nth time today and walked together with Sasuke till they reached their classroom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They reached the classroom at 12:05, thankfully their teacher in Chemistry, Orochimaru wasn't there yet. Sakura saw Karin and just sighed and ignored the redhead who was looking at her. She sat at her usual seat and waited for Orochimaru to come.

As usual, Orochimaru have his creepy expression on his face and his long tongue didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She shivered at him and saw him smiled at her. A creepy smile.

"He's scaring me" Sakura muttered. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and glared, who in return just put that creepy smile again. Sakura sighed and put her head down on the desk.

Their lesson was all about snakes, where they come from and their kinds. Sakura forced herself to listen to the nonsense talking of Orochimaru and was ultra glad when he finished his discussion.

"That's all class, we will have a quiz on this on the resuming of classes" Orochimaru said, and as usual the students groaned. Sakura breathe a sigh of relief that her most hated teacher will now be gone but she still has a problem.

Sasuke looked at Sakura again and saw her downfall expression on her face again. He stood up and gently nudged her, Sakura looked up at him with her big green eyes. "What?" she asked, blinking afterwards.

"Let's talk" Sasuke said dragging her outside and ignoring her protests.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They were along the corridors when Sasuke finally stopped walking. There are no more people there since it was already their dismissal.

He turned around to Sakura and put his hands in his pockets. "Now talk" he said casually.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and groaned hoping Sasuke will not force her to say it. She looked at him and saw his expression, one that tells 'talk or I'll force you to'. She sighed and took a sharp intake of breath.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked fidgeting with the ends of her uniform. She heard Sasuke sigh and felt his hands in her shoulders.

"You're problem" Sasuke replied, tightening his hold on Sakura's shoulder. She flinched a little when he did that and tears formed in her eyes threatening to fall.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gently grabbed her and enveloped her into a hug. He felt droplets of liquid falling in his shoulder and he immediately knew that Sakura was crying. He patted her head awkwardly and tried his best to stop her from crying.

"Hey, stop crying ok?" he said, totally not in his character. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes a little puffy and red from crying. Droplets of tears came again and Sakura furiously wipe them off.

Sasuke cupped her face and leaned his forehead to her. "Look _pinky_" Sasuke said making Sakura glare at him for her nickname. "_I hate seeing you cry"_ he said that with sincerity that made Sakura smile and bury her face on the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"I'm staying at my parent's house" she said, still in Sasuke's arms. She looked up and saw Sasuke's stoic face that made her chuckle. "Permanently though" she continued, this time she saw a reaction in his face, his eyes widened a little and his mouth that was set in a straight-line was now set into a frown.

She detached herself from him and held his hands. "Look, I know it will be hard, and we'll need to adjust but I can't just transfer houses forever, and we can still see each other right?" Sakura said trying to lighten up their mood. Sakura saw Sasuke pout a little but cracked a half-smile nonetheless.

"Aa." came the short reply. Sakura punched him in the arm playfully and the two walked back to the classroom, practically Sakura dragging Sasuke back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**August 12, Friday 2:15 PM**

When the two came back, they saw Naruto pouting and tapping his fingers in his desk.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Hey sorry to make you wait!" she said. Naruto looked up at her and smiled.

"What took you so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined. "We just discussed some _things" _Sasuke was the one who answered this time.

"Whatever, let's go to Ichiraku! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined and dragged Sakura with him who just smacked him in the head but let herself get dragged nonetheless.

Sasuke just followed the two and smirked when Sakura hit the blonde again. He thought of what Sakura said to him a while ago..

_She said she's staying with her parents now huh?_ He thought. _But that's okay, I guess.. she'll not be stressed anymore._

He saw the cousins laughing and tickling each other, and Sakura hitting Naruto once in a while making him smirk. He saw Sakura look at him and motioned him to go faster with the cutest expression he had ever seen. He chuckled and began walking faster till he reached the Ramen stall.

"The usual Ayame-chan!" Sasuke heard Naruto say to the lady in the stall. She blushed at his sight and he just raised his brow and sat next to Sakura.

"Oi teme, what's your order?" Naruto asked. "Beef ramen" he answered simply and looked at Sakura. "You?" he asked.

Sakura who was busy playing games on Naruto's iPhone looked at him. "Oh! Pork ramen" she replied and went back to playing. Sasuke smirked and waited for the man to serve the ramen.

After a short wait, their orders came and Naruto happily gnawed his ramen making Sakura chuckle. They talked about a few things, some about school and about family.

"So you're transferring permanently to Auntie?" Naruto asked a little sad about it. Sakura smiled at him and patted his head. "I can still visit you two! Don't worry" Sakura said to him and proceeded to eat the remaining noodles of her ramen.

"But there won't be anyone cooking for us anymore!" Naruto whined. Sakura looked at him and her eyes twitched. "You will miss me just because of that?" Sakura said with mocked hurt on her voice.

Naruto laughed and tickled her on her sides. "Of course not! I will miss the whole Sakura-chan!" Naruto said making Sakura smile.

They heard someone clear his throat and it was none other than Sasuke. They looked at him and both laughed at his expression.

"Hn." He grunted and turned away his neck red from embarrassment.

Sakura chuckled and linked her arms with Sasuke's. "Out of place aren't you?" she teased making Sasuke's ears become red. "Ahh you're so cute!" she exclaimed pinching one of his cheeks.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's uncomfortable expression and decided to pay the bills and stood up after paying. "Come again next time Naruto-kun!" Ayame said waving onto the blonde and looked at Sasuke for a second, this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

She chuckled at the older girl and followed the running Naruto to return his iPhone.

Sakura ran because the blonde runs faster than an athelete. Sakura panted and brought her hands to her knees. "Geez, that _knucklehead_" she muttered under her breath and waited for her boyfriend to come.

She turned around just when a car produced a loud honk and she stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his brow and didn't notice the car at his right side.

"No no NOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura shouted and proceeded to run to Sasuke and save him. Sasuke finally looked at his right just when it hit him. Sakura shouted and ran to his limp form hastily.

"No! This can't be happening!" Sakura said hugging Sasuke's bloodied body. She removed her arms from him and glared at the man.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL YOU IDIOT!" she shouted at the man who looked apologetically at her and carried Sasuke to his car.

The man has piercings in his face, too many for Sakura's liking and he has spiky ginger hair.

_I have to call Naruto._ Sakura thought and got her cellphone. She dialled Naruto's number and hit her forehead when she remembered that Naruto's cellphone was still with her.

"Ugh stupid" she muttered and propped her elbows to put her face in her hands. The driver cleared his throat and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm really sorry for what happened. Miss?" the man asked. "Sakura, and that's alright but please hurry" Sakura said looking worriedly at Sasuke.

The man nodded and looked at the rear mirror. "By the way, my name is Pein" he said and proceeded to drive faster. Sakura nodded and clutched Sasuke closer to her.

She got her iPhone with a bunny case in her bug and dialled Itachi's number hoping he would pick-up.

_Please pick up!_ Sakura thought clutching her phone tighter.

Finally the other line picked-up.

"Itachi-nii!" Sakura shouted to the phone. She saw Pein scrunched his face slightly but drive nonetheless. Sakura saw that they were already at the hospital.

"I'm not available at the moment, please leave a message" Itachi replied in a sweet tone. Sakura's eyes twitched and let Pein carry Sasuke to the emergency room while she stayed outside to talk to Itachi.

"ITACHI NO BAKA! I'm not going to fall for that one!" Sakura shouted and she heard a loud thump on the other line. She heard him chuckle and said something that Sakura didn't understand.

"Sorry, Konan was hitting me because her boyfriend didn't come back yet" Itachi replied and Sakura heard a woman shout to Itachi and another loud thump.

"Listen Itachi-nii, I don't care what you're doing right now but you have to go to the hospital" Sakura said rubbing her head. "S-Sasuke was hit by a car" she hesitantly said because she doesn't know how will Itachi react to it.

"HE WAS WHAT?" she heard him shout and she sighed. "What hospital are you into?" Itachi asked, worry evident in his voice.

"K-Konoha Grace Medical Hospital" she replied and run to the emergency room. She heard Itachi took a sharp intake of breath.

"Okay. Wait for me I'll be there" he said and hung up the phone. She caught up with Pein who was talking to the doctor and asking him to do his best. She also said to the doctor to do his best to save Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, I'm really sorry for this" Pein said rubbing the pinkette's back. Sakura looked at him and sighed. "Why weren't you looking?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"My girlfriend was scolding me" he said and gave a nervous chuckle afterwards. Sakura smiled and looked at the man. They heard footsteps and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's older brother.

"Itachi-nii! Glad you're finally here" she said enveloping him in a hug. He hugged back and patted her back. He was wearing a black skinny jeans, white v-neck shirt and red chucks. His hair was tied on a high ponytail instead on a low ponytail.

"You ok?" he asked looking at the pinkette. Sakura nodded and walked to Pein. Itachi looked at Sakura then to Pein.

"What are you doing here?" Pein and Itachi said at the same time.

"I am Sasuke's brother remember?" Itachi said in an 'is-it-obvious' manner of tone. Pein paled and hid in Sakura's back. Sakura raised a brow and looked at the gingerhead.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" she asked, if Sasuke wasn't in danger she could have laugh at Pein.

"Yeah _Pein_, why are you hiding behind her?" Itachi asked with jaw clenched. Pein swallowed and hold Sakura in front of him.

"I-I'm the one who hit Sasuke" he said hesitantly still hiding behind Sakura. Sakura saw Itachi set his mouth into a thin line and she gulped.

"H-hey guys, let's just sit okay?" Sakura said dragging both men to the waiting chairs. She sat between them to prevent anything from happening.

An awkward silence past between the three and they could only hear footsteps of nurses and doctors. Sakura decided to text the gang and tell them to come to the hospital which was quickly replied that they'll come.

She sighed and put her phone back. "Pein-san, aren't you going to say something to Itachi-nii?" Sakura asked the orange-haired man who was looking away. He looked at her and to Itachi and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, regret etched all over his face. "Aa." Itachi said leaning his head to the wall.

Sakura looked at the two and was going to put a remark about their interaction when the doctor came out of the emergency room. Sakura was the first person to approach him.

"Is he ok?" she asked in a super worried voice. The doctor looked at her and smiled.

"Yes he's ok, he just had some blood loss and some scratches" The doctor said. Sakura smiled, totally relieved until the doctor said something that made her face fall.

"But he may not remember _anyone_, due to his head concussion" The doctor said. He apologetically smiled at her and exited.

She ran back to Itachi and hugged him tightly. She cried and Itachi could only pat her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep, it's a little long compared to my previous chapters because this chapter really needed descriptions. And yess, Sasuke got hurt T ^ T and an amnesia! Will he remember Naruto, Itachi, and especially Sakura?

Find that out~~~~~~~

...REVIEW


	17. Please, remember me

**Author's blabbers: **Oh hey there! :) Are my readers still there? I hope you are. Anyway, here's chapter 17, a bit crappy if you asked me orz. I don't have any inspiration and motivation so yep, I need some reviews! :D And I'm currently making my new fic called _Fated_, yizz it's a SasuSaku fic with minor pairings again. I'll upload it if I finished more than 5 chapters! :D Enough blabbers, read now!

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 17: **Please, remember me

* * *

><p><strong>August 12, Friday 6:16 PM<strong>

After a minute, the doctor said that Sasuke can already be visited in his hospital room. Sakura was the first to go inside and she immediately sat beside him. Sasuke has not woken up yet after he has been treated and the doctor said he'll probably wake up in a day or two.

"I hope he can still remember us" Sakura muttered not directing to anyone. Itachi looked down at the pinkette and can't help to pity the girl. She saw the whole incident and now his brother was in a hospital and their not sure if he still have some memories of them.

He put his hand in the shoulder of Sakura to show that he's always there for her, whatever happens. Besides, he treats her like his own little sister. Pein cleared his throat making Itachi look at him.

"I'm just gonna go outside and leave you two here, Konan is already waiting" he said with a guilty face. Itachi nodded and sat next to the pinkette.

He saw tears forming on the brim of her eyes but she's trying her best not to cry. His mouth was set in a frown and he gently pulled Sakura towards him and let her head lean in his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and looked down at her.

"Just let it all out" he muttered. "It'll be easier"

Sakura rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at Itachi.

"I can't" Sakura said. "Sasuke said he hates seeing me cry" she continued while smiling, obviously a pained smile.

Itachi poked Sakura's forehead with his index finger and middle finger, a gesture he makes everytime he couldn't accompany Sasuke with something. Sakura pouted and rubbed the spot her he poked her. He chuckled a little and looked at his brother who was sleeping peacefully.

"But he's not looking at you" Itachi said with a smirk. Sakura looked at him and pouted again.

She pinched his arm hard making him squirm and stood from his seat. He was going to say something to her when he saw teardrops falling from her eyes. She was clutching her skirt tightly that it produced wrinkles on it. He sat back again and pulled Sakura towards him and hugged her.

She gripped his t-shirt at the back and put her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back to let her know that he's there and let her cry all her might.

Their little moment was interrupted by a call on Sakura's phone. Her ringtone was Itachi's new single _Tokyo_. He smiled a little and nudged the pinkette on his arms to answer the phone. Sakura hurriedly found her phone and answered it.

"H-Hello?" Sakura answered with a shaking voice. She was wiping some of the tears that fell from her eyes when she answered the phone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino went straight to Temari's apartment to help her set up for her birthday party. It was just a gathering but a party needs a little arrangement right? So Ino called the whole gang, Sasuke and Naruto wasn't answering, Sakura's phone was busy at the moment.

"Aish, they better get their asses here fast" Ino muttered crinkling some crepe paper to be decorated in the apartment. Ino looked around the apartment and noticed that no one was listening to her, Gaara had his headphones on and Temari is currently buying some ingredients for her cake.

"Geez, great timing" Ino muttered finding a hairclip in her pocket to put in her bangs. "Just when I'm bored, I have no one to talk to" she continued, looking at herself in the mirror and winking at it. She giggled and proceeded to design the room.

She will try calling Sakura later because that three seems to be doing something important to not answer her calls. She heard the door open and saw the rest of the gang except of the trio, and Temari was also with them.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted and went straight to her boyfriend and gave him a brief hug and a peck. Tenten made an 'eww' sound and Ino just scowled at her.

"Mind helping me set up?" Ino asked holding some crepe paper and scissors. The boys grunted and picked up some crepe paper and Ino went out to call Sakura one more time.

She dialled her number and was not answering in the first 15 seconds. Thankfully, Sakura picked up and said Hello with a shaky voice.

'_Is she crying?'_ Ino thought with a frown.

"Forehead, is that you?" Ino asked and she heard a man say that he'll just go outside.

"_Duh, who else?_" came a raspy voice from the other line. Ino frowned again and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Have you been crying?" she asked with a tone of voice similar to a mother asking her child about the truth.

"_Y..yeah" _Sakura replied hesitantly.

"Is Sasuke the reason?" Ino asked not knowing that the question could trigger Sakura's emotion.

And just like that, Ino heard muffled cries from the other side of the line. She remembered all those times when she used to comfort Sakura whenever she cries and now it seems Sakura would need it again.

"Sakura, where are you? We're already setting up for Temari's party" Ino asked a frown still etched in her face.

Ino heard Sakura sniffed and some lady talking about medicines. She tapped her foot impatiently and even created a rhythm when Sakura finally answered.

"_Kono..Konoha Grace Medical Hospital" _she answered and Ino assumed she hesitated before telling her that.

"Why are you in a hospital? And who's that lady talking about medicines?" Ino asked another question and looked at the glass door to silently watch Shikamaru yawning.

"_J-Just go here"_ Sakura muttered. "_with the guys, I need all of you now"_ she continued.

Ino was going to ask another question when she saw that her phone's battery was already empty. She cursed and was supposed to throw her blackberry phone at the nearby park but decided against it. She loves her phone more than herself.

She sighed and opened the glass door and the group seems excited or rather happy. Ino know she couldn't spoil their fun—but Sakura needs them now and Ino knows that she's in a sad mood right now.

"Hey guys" she greeted again but this time she knows they won't be energetic as much as before.

"Sakura needs us, we need to go to KGMH A.S.A.P" Ino said making finger motions in the 'A.S.A.P' part. Naruto asked why but Ino said that Sakura will be explaining there. Temari was a little disappointed but it couldn't hurt to celebrate her birthday at the hospital right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura frowned when the line was just cut off suddenly and thought that Ino's phone probably died. She looked at Sasuke again who has not woken up yet—that's understandable really. But Sakura couldn't help but feel uneasy at the fact that the doctor said he have an amnesia. She shook her head and dismissed the idea and hoped that he'll remember them, especially her.

Sakura really felt guilty that Temari had to cancel her birthday party only to come here. The accident wouldn't have happened if she didn't run to Naruto but instead stayed in Sasuke's side. It was not anybody's fault—Sakura knew that, so she'll just hope for a fast recovery from Sasuke.

She sat at the chair she occupied earlier and waited for the group to come. Itachi said he has some urgent business to attend to and although he doesn't want to go it was really important. Sakura was running her thumb on the back of Sasuke's hand and looked at his face. He has some scratches and a few bandaids, a large one in his cheek but he still looks cute to Sakura. She smiled and put Sasuke's hand to her face when her phone rang again.

She looked at the caller I.D and first thought that it was Ino but it was actually Temari that was calling her. Sakura was hesitant to answer it but she answered it nonetheless.

"Hi" Sakura greeted with a raspy voice she didn't know she had. It was probably from crying she thought and stood from her seat.

"_We're outside of KGMH now, where are you?" _Sakura expected Temari's voice but it was Ino's.

"Oh. Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she said and got her red cardigan and quickly put it on her. She briefly looked at Sasuke before going out of the room and preparing what will she say to the group.

_Ding_

She stepped out of the elevator and fixed herself on the mirror briefly so she would look a little _presentable_. She tried to force a smile on her face but she can't, even that Uruki Sai's smile was better than her now.

Sakura walked slowly and pushed the glass door open only to see worried and confuse faces of their friends.

"..Hey" Sakura greeted putting a fake smile on her face. She saw Hinata and Ino frown, as well as Naruto and she quickly drop the fake act and set her mouth into a thin line. Right now, Ino couldn't see that Sakura was just 15 years old, she looks like a 20 year old woman with a crisis problem. The bags on her eyes only worsened, Sakura wasn't the type to cake her face with make-up so it was really showing.

Ino's first motive was to hug the smaller girl but Sakura hates being underestimated and labelled weak. But it wouldn't hurt for her to give just one hug right? So she stepped forwards to the pinkette and hugged her in a comforting hug. She saw Sakura's eyes widen a little but Sakura slowly leaned onto the hug and hugged her back.

Ino felt her uniform getting wet and she quickly detach herself from the hug and saw Sakura crying.

"H-Hey, shh, it'll be alright" Ino said trying to comfort her even if she has no clue why Sakura was crying.

Sakura wiped her tears by her cardigan and chuckled a little for the nostalgia of having Ino comforting her. "I know, I know it'll be alright" she said with a raspy voice again and smiled at the group—although this time it was real.

Naruto stepped up to her and held her two hands in his. "So what really happened? I'm sorry if I just ran earlier, I thought you and _teme_ would catch up with me" Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

In the mention of Naruto's nickname for Sasuke, Sakura gulped.

"H-he sort of.." Sakura trailed off staring at the group. She swallowed a lump in her throat she didn't know she have and gathered all her courage to tell the group without crying. Sakura took a deep breath and put both of her hands in the pockets of her cardigan.

"He got into an accident and he's hospitalized" Sakura said. She was surprised her voice wasn't raspy and it didn't falter too. Her emotions didn't get in her way and she observed her friend's faces.

Naruto had his jaw dropped, Sakura put her hand on his chin to close it. Ino's eyes were wide you could even see her pupil that was rarely seen. Hinata was just calm as well as her cousin Neji, and Shikamaru seems a little less bored. Temari's eyes were also wide and she had her hand on her mouth.

"S-so yeah, that's why I needed you all to come here" she said with a raspy voice once again. She looked at Temari and approached her slowly.

"And I'm sorry to interrupt your party" she said it with sincerity that made the older girl hug her. This caught Sakura by surprise but leaned onto the hug nonetheless.

"It's okay, we can celebrate it later" Temari said brushing some of the bangs in Sakura's face like a sister would do to her younger sibling.

Sakura smiled and answered some question thrown by Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I can't believe you got into an accident in even hit Itachi's brother!" Konan shouted to Pein who was holding a raccoon stuff toy to block Konan's hand that was aimed at his face.

"Argh! You make me so angry that I wanna throw up!" she said with a scowl on her face and practically ran all the way to the bathroom.

'_She's been doing that a lot lately'_ Pein thought, his body slowly sliding and soon he was lying in the sofa.

'_And she's been in a really bad mood since last week' _he continued to wander. Realization hit him like a thunder bolt and he suddenly jerked up from his seat.

He ran towards his long-time girlfriend and found her vomiting in the sink.

"Oh god" that was the only word he muttered when his suspicion was confirmed

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So..you saw the whole incident?" Naruto asked looking at the dark-haired male instead of Sakura. Sakura was going to nod when she saw that Naruto wasn't even looking at her but looking to Sasuke.

"Yeah.." she said but still nodded her head, it had been a habit of her ever since she came to Japan. Even if the person she's communicating with is only over the phone, she still nods.

All of the attention of her friends was now turned to her and she could only sigh. "I swear guys I'm alright" she tried to smile but realize that she can't, _not yet_. She looked at each of them in the eye and saw that they were relieve but there is still concern.

"Thanks" she said, giving them a real grin.

A minute of silence had passed and Sakura started to feel her eyelids droop. She was so tired she didn't even hear the question Hinata asked her. She was sliding down from her seat only to be held by a pair of strong arms.

"Is she okay?" Hinata asked Naruto who was holding the pinkette close to him.

Fortunately, there was a sofa bed in Sasuke's room and Naruto did not even hesitate to put Sakura on it. Naruto removed his jacket and placed it on Sakura's shivering form.

Hinata looked from Sasuke to Sakura and sighed. This was too much for Sakura to handle.

"Naruto? Can we take Sakura back to your house? She needs a lot of rest" Hinata suggested looking at the pinkette fondly. Naruto looked at her briefly and nodded.

"Can you guys look after _teme_ while we are gone?" Naruto asked particularly looking at Shikamaru who just replied by a yawn. Naruto took that as a _yes_ and carried the pinkette in his arms, who only stirred a little.

Hinata carried Sakura's stuffs while Naruto was slowly following her, careful not to wake up the girl in his arms. But before he could even step out of the hospital, Sakura stirred in her sleep and woke up.

She squeaked and jump a little causing Naruto to be off-balance but thankfully he had not dropped her but he receive a little wound in his hand because Naruto had to hold a wire for support.

Sakura got off him quickly with a worried face and held his hand for her to inspect.

"I'm..I'm so sorry Naruto" Sakura said with a frown on her face. She noticed that Hinata was also there and she noticed that there was worry in her eyes. She smiled sheepishly at her and dragged Naruto back to the hospital to get his wound treated immediately.

Naruto was protesting against her telling her that it's just a small wound and nothing to be serious about but Sakura still insisted, also Hinata. He couldn't say no to his two favourite girls could he?

So here was Naruto getting bandaged by Shizune. Apparently, their teacher in music, Shizune is the head nurse in KGMH. He was a bit surprise to find her here and couldn't help but to ogle at the diamond ring in her ring finger.

"Uh..Shizune-sensei" Naruto said awkwardly. Shizune looked at him and raised a brow.

"Hm? What is it? Did this wound hurt so much that your whole body hurts too?" Shizune asked checking Naruto's body to see if he was hurt.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "No it's not my body! It's your ring" Naruto said pointing at the ring.

After the ring was mentioned, Shizune blushed deeply.

"By any chance" it was Hinata who spoke. "Are you getting married?" she asked with twinkles in her eyes.

Shizune's eyes widened and she blushed again and fidgeted with her navy blue scrubs.

"Y-yes" she answered shyly and looked at her three students again.

The two girls are blushing, both with twinkles in their eyes and the only boy is grinning from ear to ear.

"And by any chance" Sakura muttered. "Is Kakashi-sensei your groom?" she asked smugly.

Shizune blushed again and nodded.

"I knew it!" Sakura shouted with a triumphant smile. Her smile was wiped off when Shizune asked about Sasuke's recovery.

She took a deep breath and leaned at the wall. "He's doing fine, but he has not woken up yet"

Shizune nodded and looked sympathetically at her. "But you know? It's actually normal for patients who was hit by a car to not wake up yet, some of them may lose their memories, _permanently_" Shizune glanced at the pinkette briefly and saw her gulp when she mentioned 'permanently'. Shizune grinned at her making Sakura's brow furrow in confusion.

"Some patients are lucky, to have their memory return back to them after a month or so, but if I remembered correctly, we had this patient who has an amnesia but he still remembered his friends and family after 5 weeks" Shizune said looking at her clipboard.

Sakura smiled and felt a spark of hope dwelled within her. She didn't know what suddenly overtook her but she found herself hugging the older woman.

"Thanks _future-auntie_" Sakura said making Shizune blush again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was sipping her coffee when she saw a familiar ginger-headed man at the entrance of the hospital. Alongside of a very beautiful lady with azure hair and a really nice rose origami in her hair. Sakura assumed that the lady accompanying Pein is her girlfriend _Konan_. So what exactly is he doing here? Again?

Pein saw her and smiled to her waving his hand. She saw Konan look at her and looked back at her boyfriend with a scowl on her face. Pein looked scared and that made her smile to herself, when Konan hit him in the head Sakura laughed, loud enough for the couple to hear and Sakura shrunk back at her seat and blushed in embarrassment.

After the couple was done with their coffee they asked her if she want to go back to Sasuke's room but she declined. She threw her coffee cup in the trash bin and approached the couple.

"What brings you here _again_ Pein-san?" Sakura asked and she can't help but to look at the woman beside him. She totally look like a goddess, even Aphrodite wouldn't have a chance with her.

Pein smiled at her and hooked his arm around the shoulders of Konan. "Konan needs a _check-up_" he answered smiling brightly.

Sakura smiled too and suddenly felt awkward around the two. "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking..What for?" Sakura asked the question more direct to Konan than Pein.

"Pein thinks I'm _pregnant_" Konan answered without any hint of shyness in her voice.

'_Even her voice is pretty!'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura's smile got bigger. "Really? Then congratulations!" she said hugging the older woman. Konan stiffened a bit but hugged her back afterwards.

Sakura realized what she just did and blushed again in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry for being friendly all of a sudden" she said with a sheepish smile. Konan smiled at the pinkette and patted her head.

"That's okay, I know you need comfort now because of what my stupid _boyfriend_ did" Konan said smacking the poor man in the head with a newspaper she's carrying. Sakura giggled at the two and bid farewell to the couple.

"She must really be pregnant if she's that hot-headed to her boyfriend" she muttered pressing number 3 in the elevator. She heard a _ding_ before the door opened and was surprised to find a two redheads standing there.

"Gaara? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked looking at Gaara and back to Karin.

Karin instantly hugged her and said sorry a few times and Sakura just smiled at her.

"That's enough sorry Karin! I forgave you" Sakura said smiling at the taller girl. She looked at Gaara and he was somewhat.._smiling._

"So what really brings you two here?" Sakura asked again more to Gaara than Karin because Karin probably received the news from Ino.

"I heard about Sasuke" Gaara said simply looking deeply into her eyes. Sakura nodded grimly and proceeded to invite the two inside Sasuke's room.

"Do you need comfort or anything?" Gaara asked awkwardly. Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Gaara was expecting she was going to cry but she just smiled.

"Nah, besides having you and my other friends here with me is enough comfort" Sakura said happily and opened the door.

They were greeted by snores, the loudest one from Naruto. All of them were asleep all cuddled in the sofa bed except Temari who was playing something in her phone. She noticed their presence and unhooked one headset from her ear.

"Hey" Temari said with a nod. "You feeling better now?" she asked the question obviously directed to Sakura.

Sakura sat next to her and stretched. "Yeah, just a bit tired" she said and she stifled a yawn after saying it.

"Just sleep for a while, the sofa bed is already occupied by these weirdoes so just take a nap there" Temari said pointing to a small couch. Sakura nodded and walked to the red couch and lay there for a minute before speaking.

"What about you? And Gaara and Karin?" Sakura asked looking at the three. Karin showed Sakura her sleeping bag with a grin, Gaara merely shrugged and the same could be observed from her sister.

"When we were young we used to stay late at night, and it became a habit so we don't really sleep long" Temari explained pulling her younger brother to sit next to her. Gaara grunted but sat nonetheless looking at Sasuke who was in deep slumber.

Karin set up her sleeping bag next to the couch Sakura was laying at. Gaara just moved his seat next to a wall and slept there while Temari stayed in her seat and when sleep came to her, Temari put her head in the table next to Sasuke's hospital bed.

Sakura stirred in her sleep because she can't sleep with the lights on. She looked at the group who was all in deep slumber, the couples snuggling each other and Naruto snoring. She smiled to herself and closed the lights and went back to the couch.

_I hope tomorrow's gonna be a good day._ Sakura thought after sleep overcame her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was woken up by a shout that Sakura assumed, came from Naruto. She closed her eyes briefly because of the lights and rubbed sleep of her eyes. Her eyes were now clear and she saw Naruto pointing at Sasuke's bed that was at the time..._empty._

She looked at the group and noticed that they were woken by Naruto as well except Karin who was snoring lightly. Sakura heard a toilet flush and closed her eyes when the door opened.

"TEME! You're awake now!" she heard Naruto say. She was a bit nervous to open her eyes and listen to this conversation because there's a chance that Sasuke won't remember them.

She lay in the couch again, her heart beating really fast in her chest that Sakura thought it would jump away from her.

"Hn, _who are you_?" she heard Sasuke say and she felt the air left her lungs.

She couldn't hear anything but she assumed that Naruto was saying something to Sasuke. She heard footsteps and was going to open her eyes just to saw Sasuke smirking.

"Just kidding" he said with a smirk. Sakura would have punched him if she was in Naruto's place but Naruto just enveloped him with a bear hug and she saw him squirm. Sasuke looked at the group again and noticed that all their friends are here, except someone was missing but he couldn't remember who. He scanned them again and saw that no one was actually missing.

Sakura smiled and ran to him like a fangirl. "I'm glad your okay now" she said before hugging him.

Sakura felt Sasuke stiffen at the contact and wonder what is wrong with him. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and looked at Sasuke's face. Confusion was written all over his face making her frown.

He stiffened when the pinkette hugged her and he became confuse. Sasuke only stiffened because he doesn't _know_ who the pink-haired girl is.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN. <strong>gaaah. I hate the last scene like seriously, It's really hard making Sasuke not to OOC orz. I'm really sorry for making him forget of Sakura :'( Bear with mee~

do you find the button below interesting?

THEN, PLEASE MOTIVATION DATTEBAYO! X3


	18. Friends?

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Here is chapter 18, sorry for the late update ;) chapter 19 is also done but I'll upload it right after I finished chapter 20. Thanks for the review! And about Sasuke forgetting _only_ Sakura, I hate myself for doing that :)) anyway, it's the twist of the story!

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 18: **Friends?

* * *

><p>'<em>Why did he stiffen?' <em>Sakura thought.

She removed her arms from him and looked at his face. His face really shows confusion and a bit curiosity. Her arms fell to her sides and she observed him more.

The normal Sasuke should be teasing her right now, for worrying too much about him—but this guy, this Sasuke in front of her is just staring at her dumbly.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Sasuke was going to answer when Naruto suddenly put his arms in Sasuke's shoulder and gave Sakura a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! It's the only the after effects of his accident!" Naruto said cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke made a mental note to his head. _Sakura is her name._

Sakura smiled back, but her uncertainty about Sasuke is still within her.

"If you say so" she muttered and looked at Sasuke once more. Her phone rang afterwards and she excused herself from the group.

"Hello?" Sakura asked looking at the mirror in the hallway to fix her sleep hair.

"_Yui! Where are you?_" her manager, Rin Takishima spoke.

"Oh! Rin-san! Why?" she asked, biting on her bottom lip.

"_Didn't I tell you that you have a pictorial for Etude house?"_

Sakura's eyes widened. "WHAT? I have a pictorial? As in right now?"

"_YES! Where are you?"_

"Sorry sorry! Where's the pictorial?"

"_In Suna! We'll be there 2 weeks because you still have to promote here"_

Sakura bit her lip and tapped her foot. "Two weeks? I guess I can manage that, just wait for me there! I'm really sorry"

"_It's okay! Just hurry huh?"_

Sakura nodded at the phone and smiled afterwards at her habit. She put her phone back in the pocket of her skirt and entered the room again. She spotted Sasuke, who was staring at the window, too absorbed in the scenery, Naruto was sleeping once again his head comfortably placed in Hinata's thighs, the _pony-tailed_ couple is sleeping peacefully cuddled with each other, Neji was nowhere to be seen, Tenten is sprawled out on the floor who appears to be sleeping, and Temari was sleeping with Gaara on the floor.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry but I really have to go" she said to no one in particular, and no one was actually listening except those who were awake. Hinata looked at her and nodded, giving her a smile afterwards. She looked at Sasuke and saw him looking at her with those confused eyes once again and she just smiled at him.

"Oh and Hinata, I'll be gone for a whole week and a half just tell Naruto and Sasuke, bye!" and with that she picked up her belongings hastily, her handbag which was so close to Sasuke so she decided to give him a peck on the cheek. He looked at her with wide eyes and his eyes followed her till she exited.

'_Why...?' _ Sasuke thought, his hands touching the spot where the pinkette kissed him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura finally found a taxi and hastily told the driver to go to their house. "Konoha st. Villa # 12!" she shouted right through the driver's ear making him squirm.

She tapped her foot impatiently and literally jumped off the taxi after paying. She knocked in their mansion before a maid opened it for her.

"_Ojou-sama_! Where have you been? Your mother has been looking for you since yesterday!" came the worried voice of the head maid.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "You see I'm really in a hurry right now, so tell mom that I'm going to explain to her if I got time"

Sakura ran all the way to her room and showered fast. She picked her outfit for the day, loose leggings with violet leopard prints, a cropped-shirt that says 'BIATCH' in glittery letters with a black tank top underneath. She wore a brown leather gladiator sandal and put her hair in a high ponytail her bangs put aside by a heart pin.

"Aish, why did I forget this pictorial, tch" Sakura muttered, rummaging her closet for extra clothes. She put it all in her large white handbag and proceeded downstairs. There she saw her parents arguing something about their company. Sakura thought she heard an 'Uchiha' but ignored it nonetheless.

"Mom! Dad! I'll be gone for a week and a half! I'll tell you all about it later!" she shouted to the two adults who just looked at her and grunted. "Geez what's wrong with them?"

Sakura looked at her wristwatch and noticed that she still have the time to say goodbye to Sasuke. She smiled happily and called _Tenzo_ their family driver.

"Hey Yamato-san, if a boy stiffen when you hug them, does that indicate anything? Especially if they are close to you?" Sakura asked putting mascara on her eyes.

Yamato looked at her and quirk an eyebrow. "Is this Sasuke-san?" he asked.

Sakura sighed and twisted her mascara close and put it back in her pouch. "Yes" she muttered.

Yamato looked at her and smiled. "Maybe he just missed you or something, you know Uchiha Sasuke is really unpredictable" he said while starting the car.

Sakura smiled and opened her bag to get her headphones. "Or maybe he's seeing another girl" Sakura heard him mutter, she just snorted and put her headphones back in her ear.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, who has no one to talk to, just decided to take a short walk through the hallway. He was strolling through the hallway, observing the paintings. He really wasn't paying attention to where he was going because his mind was focused on a certain pinkette.

She seems familiar but he still doesn't remember her, those eyes, those viridian eyes that seems to captivate him everytime they locked with his. He was in a deep thought about Sakura that he didn't notice a girl in front of him. He collided with her and she almost fell if not for Sasuke.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said still looking down, she has red hair that is tied into a bun. She looked up at him and her eyes widened. Sasuke noticed that she has the same color of eyes to that _Sakura, _well that was he heard from Naruto, but it's still different, Sakura has a _prettier_ shade than this girl.

'_Did I just say prettier?'_ he thought.

"S-S-Sasuke Uchiha?" the girl stuttered, blushing madly and fidgeting with her clipboard.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and began to walk away. He was stopped by a firm grip on his hand and he looked only to see that redhead again.

"What?" he asked obviously irritated at the redhead but the girl doesn't seem affected by it.

She smiled sweetly at him and Sasuke inwardly snorted. "I'm Yamabuki Chizu! Nice too meet you" she said cheerfully her eyes shining.

'_Typical fangirl'_ Sasuke thought rolling his eyes.

"Hn, look I'm not interes-" he was cut off when he suddenly felt lips over his own, his eyes widened and he tried to push her off but. After a while of struggling, he gave up and felt himself kissing back. However, it seems _totally _wrong. Sasuke felt her tap his lower lip but he declined to open it.

He heard footsteps behind his back and he wondered who it was. He just hoped it wasn't Naruto or it'll be the end of him.

"S...asuke-kun?" a faint voice called out to him. He pushed the girl off rudely making the girl fall butt-first on the floor. A loud 'oof!' was heard. He looked at his back and saw that pinkette again.

It was that girl, who hugged him and kissed him at the cheek like it was normal. He saw tears falling from her eyes and he wondered why she is crying.

'_Was it because of the kiss?'_ Sasuke thought.

He approached her, without knowing it and his hands automatically went up to her face and wiped out her tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked the pinkette who looked at him, puzzled.

She let out a mock laugh and her tears begun to fall again. "You're seriously asking me why I'm crying?" she asked as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just saw you making out with another girl!" Sakura shouted and run away from him.

Sasuke didn't know what occurred to him but he just knew he wants to explain to her even if he didn't know who she was. "Hey Sa..Sakura! Wait!" he shouted and proceeded to chase the pinkette.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"But Kenta! You know cannot do this!" Kiyomi cried, pacing the room back and forth. "Sakura will be hurt!"

Kenta untied his tie and hung it on the door. "But it's my father's wish, you know I can't say no to him" he muttered looking at his wife.

Kiyomi grunted some incoherent words and glared at her husband. "Agh! This..is just! AISH!" she shouted pulling her well-groomed hair at both sides. "I know you can't say NO to Eiji-tousan, but I also know you can't hurt your _only_ daughter!" she insisted, furiously sitting on the couch.

Kenta sighed and looked at her wife. "I..know, but still! He said it's his last wish so I'm granting it" he said looking sternly at her.

"To compete with the Uchiha Company? Seriously Kenta?" Kiyomi asked with her arms crossed. Kenta nodded and set his mouth into a thin line and turned on the TV. Kiyomi knows that it was the end of an argument if he opens the TV.

Kiyomi just glared at the man and stomped upstairs. "FINE! BUT IF SAKURA WILL BE HURT I'LL KICK YOU SQUARE ON THE FACE!" she shouted and Kenta closed his eyes and leaned at the sofa.

"Geez the attitude of that woman, why did I even marry her?" He muttered and stood up to change his attire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sneezed when she stepped on the 7th step of the stairs on the second floor and it echoed throughout the floor. She tripped on something that almost made her fall if not for the slender arms that wrapped around her securely.

She silently thanked her saviour and almost choked when she looked at him. "S..asuke?" she muttered, her eyes wide and not blinking.

"Hn" he grunted and let go of her. Sakura looked down and saw the object that tripped her. She bent downwards and held it in front of her. It was a doll, a Yui Akiyama doll to be exact. She smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"Look!" she muttered. "It's a Yui doll" she said happily swinging it in front of Sasuke who just look at her curiously. "I didn't know they made one" she continued, facing away from him.

Sakura sat at the step, the 4th step and leaned on the wall. "You know, a normal boyfriend says sorry to his girlfriend if he upset her" she muttered playing with the long hair of the doll.

It really looked like her, the pink hair, the sundress she wore in Itachi's music video and the blue eyes. It looked like a Sakura-mini-me only that it's not moving.

Sasuke looked at her and sat next to her, farther away from her. "_Boyfriend_?" he asked with a curious tone. The pinkette looked at him her mouth on a pout.

"Yes duh, did you hit yourself so hard you don't even remember me being your girlfriend?" she asked a faint smile playing on her lips. She giggled and played with the doll and when she looked at him, Sakura didn't expect him to _nod_.

Sakura expect him to smirk at her and tell her he was joking but his face is really serious.

"S..so you don't really remember _me_?" Sakura asked looking at him with sad eyes.

He looked back at her and their eyes clashed, Onyx against Viridian. "_Yes_" he said curtly.

Sakura did not let her tears fall and she just smiled. "So that's why you're acting weird" she muttered leaning at the wall. Her phone rang and she hastily answered it.

"Hello?" Sakura asked, the caller was her manager again.

"_Where are you? I know it's a one hour travel but can you tell me your current location?_"

"I'm still at the hospital! I'm really sorry, I'll get going now" she pressed the red button and put her phone back in her bag. She stood up and went down the stairs until she's on the first step.

She smiled and went up again to give him a brief hug. "I know you still don't have your memories but just let me tell you that I really love" she muttered still clinging to him.

She looked up and saw that he is a bit uncomfortable in their current position so she removed her arms away from him.

"You know, if..if" She muttered looking at his eyes.

"If you really aren't comfortable with me being your girlfriend because of your accident" Sakura muttered looking at the floor.

"We can just be _friends_" she whispered the last word.

Sakura didn't realize that there were tears falling from her eyes. Even though it's only _temporary_ the phrase _just be friends_ totally hurt her. Sakura felt hands on both of her shoulders and she looked up at the stoic face of Sasuke.

"Hn, sure if that's what you want" he said his mouth set into a thin line. Sakura felt like many bricks fell on her, and like an arrow was stabbed in her heart. She nodded dumbly and smiled painfully.

"So friends?" Sakura asked. _I officialy hate that word._ Her arm extended to Sasuke for a handshake.

"Friends" he said simply and shook his hand with hers. Sakura wished _he didn't_.

Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Can I kiss you?" she muttered. Sasuke nodded and was the first one to lean, Sakura moved forwards and when their lips met, Sakura could really feel the static and the fireworks forming in her heart.

_Too bad it's the last... well probably_ Sakura thought hopefully.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She walked towards their car, looking really down and opened the door slowly.

"Hey Yamato-taichou, let's get going!" Sakura said, calling Yamato by his nickname. She uses that when she wants him to cheer her up.

Yamato frowned and sighed. "Something happened?" he asked looking at the rear mirror.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, we..we" Sakura looked down at her lap. "Sasuke, we..we broke up" she continued sadly.

Yamato looked at her and place a reassuring hand on the hands that were on her lap.

"But you're friends right?" he asked smiling at her. That question made her smile and she nodded.

"And you know that friends can be _more than_ friends right?" he continued making her smile bigger. She hugged Yamato and he place a hand on her back.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked with his hands tapping on the steering wheel.

"HELL YEAH!" she shouted and punched her fist towards. "I-itai!" she shouted and blew some air to her fist.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is she here yet un?" Deidara asked sitting on the couch of the studio.

Rin looked at him and sighed.

"She said she's still in the hospital" Rin muttered and sat next to him. Deidara noticed an engagement ring on her right finger and his eyebrows furrow.

"Hey Rin-nee, why's there a ring on your finger un?" Deidara asked pointing to her finger.

Rin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know" Rin said looking at him with stern eyes.

"How would I know un? You don't even share a thing with me!" Deidara said looking at the older girl.

Rin's eyes twitched. "I know that! It's just that if I told you, you would be angry at me!" she shouted making the blonde cringe.

"Angry? Why un?" Deidara asked his brows furrowing in confusion.

Rin sighed and stood up to walk towards the window. "I'm getting married" she said earning a 'I already know that' from Deidara.

"to Obito _Uchiha_" Rin said. She bit her lip for saying that to his knucklehead of a cousin because he hates the Uchihas.

"An Uchiha un?" Deidara asked following his cousin.

"Yeah, I know you hate them but please, Itachi-kun and Obito aren't the same, he won't hurt me" she said looking at him seriously.

Deidara smirked and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know nee-chan, I don't really hate them now" he said and lay down in the couch he occupied earlier. Rin said nothing but just raised her eyebrow.

Rin shoved his feet away and sat on the couch. "Geez that Sakura, where is she?" she muttered taking out her blackberry.

"Well young lady, where are you?" Rin asked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're back" Hinata greeted smiling at the boy. He grunted in response and lay back in his hospital bed. Hinata raised a brow but just ignore the boy and looked at Naruto who was sleeping soundly in her lap.

"Did something happen?" Hinata asked not looking at the man she's asking the question for. Sasuke looked at her and his neck heat up as he remembered the kiss they shared.

_Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to be only friends with her_ Sasuke thought bitterly. _But I don't really feel anything towards her.._

"We broke up" he said curtly. Hinata's head shot up and she gasped startling the sleeping boy in her lap.

"Y-y-you two broke up?" Hinata asked not minding Naruto who fell from her lap and landed on the floor.

Sasuke merely nodded and smirked at the blonde who fell. Naruto woke up and rubbed his forehead and Hinata muttered a sorry and kissed the blonde's forehead where there is a sore spot.

Sasuke looked away from the two and ignored the unknown feeling in his heart.

He glared at the innocent petal and an image of Sakura's smiling face invaded his mind.

_Tch, annoying_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh! We're finally heree~" Sakura sing-sang and wobbled out of the car with her headphones still attached in her head.

Yamato sweat-dropped and looked at the pinkette that was jumping towards the studio.

_And this is what you call a totally 180 degrees turn of attitude_ He thought as he parked the car near the studio. After that, he followed the pinkette inside the studio.

"Hi Rin-_chan_!" Sakura greeted, nodding at Deidara afterwards.

Deidara smiled and hugged the pinkette. "Hey preenky" he greeted, earning him a hit on his forearm.

"What was that for un?" Deidara asked rubbing his forearm. Sakura just stuck her tongue out to him and Rin interrupted before the two bicker more.

"Stop bickering you two" Rin said looking irritated at the two. Sakura smiled sheepishly at her while Deidara just rolled his eyes and lied in the couch again.

Deidara received a hit on the head by a newspaper coming from Rin. "You want to start or not?" Rin asked impatiently tapping her feet against the wooden floor.

"Geez Rin-nee, so impatient these days" Deidara muttered and went to his camera to set-up his desired settings.

"Do you have your period or something" that earned him another hit on his head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey! It's ok now, Preenky, go change in the dressing room un, Rin-nee will tell you what to wear" Deidara said sitting on the couch more. Sakura rolled her eyes but followed nonetheless.

Sakura gaped at all the cute dresses, tanktops and t-shirts that were hung in the dresser.

"Wooow, Rin-chan, where'd you get these?" Sakura asked browsing through the dresses.

Rin smirked at the pinkette and sat at the chair. "Their imports from Korea, mostly from your sponsors" Rin replied.

Sakura nodded and picked orange shorts with a white tank-top that says 'Tangerine Girl'.

"Good, your contacts?" Rin asked. Sakura got her bag and pulled her newly bought blue contacts and quickly put in on.

Rin motioned her to sit in the chair and she curled her hair and tied it into low pigtails.

"You look so cute!" Rin exclaimed pinching Sakura's cheek. Sakura pouted and pried Rin's hand away from her face.

"Where are the cosmetics?" Sakura asked. Rin pointed to an orange pack and as she expected, the make-up was also orange.

She quickly put her make-up on and slipped some orange doll-shoes. "Do I look good?" Sakura asked twirling as she did. Rin gave her a double thumbs-up and shoved her to the white background.

Deidara gaped at the pinkette but shook his head, reminding him that he already has a girlfriend.

"Pretty as always, yeah" he muttered making Sakura blush. He smirked and told Sakura to follow a specific pose.

Only the sound of the shutter was heard, and the steps of Sakura were heard throughout the entire photoshoot. After a few minutes, it ended and Sakura sighed happily.

"Finally.." she muttered .

"Oh no missy, you're not done yet" Rin said waving 2 pairs of Lolita dresses in front of her. One was white and the other was black both full of ribbons and frills.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "SERIOUSLY?" she asked grudgingly, grabbing the two dresses haughtily and stomping towards the dressing room.

Rin sweat-dropped and flopped on the couch. "And me gets to rest" she muttered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the photoshoot, Sakura had to go to different venues for her interviews. She was sure she's blinded by the flashes now.

"Argh this is really hard" she whispered to her manager. Rin sighed and stood up in front of the pinkette making the reporters go wild.

"INTERVIEWS FOR AKIYAMA YUI ARE NOW FINISHED, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE DOOR ON THE LEFT" Rin announced and the reporter grudgingly accepted but not for one picture of Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat at the stairs then removed her stilettos. "God, I want to quit this" she muttered leaning onto the arm rail.

"WHAT? No way missy, I know you're popular now but you can really reach the highest top!" Rin chirped. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood, grabbed her stilettos and walked bare-foot.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked runnig towards the smaller girl.

"Back to Mango's apartment, I'm beat" Sakura muttered stifling a yawn.

Rin patted the girl's head and was the first to go to the car.

When Sakura reached the car, she immediately flopped down in the chair and snuggled her rilakkuma plushie.

Rin smiled at Sakura and proceeded to drive. _"Must be pretty hard for her_" she thought.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**August 20, Thursday 10:06 AM**

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

Sakura grudgingly opened her eyes and blindly searched for her phone. Finally she felt a rectangular-shaped thing that was located at the top of her bed.

She squinted her eyes at the brightness of her iPhone and looked at the clock. _10:06 AM_.

_Geez, whoever this person to interrupt my sleep is going to pay.._

_**1 Message, 10:06 AM**_ her phone says.

She clicked it and saw that it was from Naruto.

_**Hey Sakura-chan,**_

_**Hinata-chan told me**_

_**you went out.**_

_**Where are you?**_

She sat up at _Deidara_'s bed and clicked the reply button.

_I'm at Suna_

_We have a project here_

_so I can't really go back there yet_

_just say Hi to Sasuke for me_

She finished and clicked the send button.

Sakura stood up, looked at the vanity of Deidara, he actually had a vanity. _Weird_ Sakura thought.

But considering that long, shiny, feminine blond hair, Sakura thought it's normal.

"Time to take a shower~~" she sing-sang and got some clothes, underwear, tank-top and a jeans short.

Sakura hummed a random tune and suddenly Sasuke's words rang into her ears.

_Friends.._

Sakura smiled bitterly and washed out the lavender shampoo in her hair. Now, she has an inspiration for her song.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadah! :) <em>Guess the new song of Sakura! <em> **_only if you want to._ Anyways, reviews will be highly appreciated. The appearance of Rin was random as well :)) I just brought up random characters and remove them OuO _like Chouji_. I'm so bad :/ Haha, anyways thank youu for reading!


	19. Just be Friends

**A/N:** Hey there! so here's chapter 19, chapter 20 is already done but I'm not in the mood to upload it yet. And ugh, school is so annoying I haven't even started on chapter 21. Anyway, sorry for the delay and here it is. I'm experimenting on my way of writing too, I want it to improve haha! :)

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 19: **Just be Friends

* * *

><p><strong>August 20, Thursday 2:30 PM<strong>

Rin found Sakura writing something on her notebook in her desk.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, sitting beside her. Sakura smiled and began writing again.

"I'm writing my new song obviously" Sakura stated tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

Rin peeked at her notebook and saw the first stanza.

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends_  
><em>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<em>  
><em>All we gotta do Just be friends<em>  
><em>Just be friends<em>  
><em>Just be friends…<em>

Rin raised a brow at her but just decided to shrug it off. Besides, if this song became a hit, she'll have dozens and dozens of money. She chuckled making Sakura raise a brow at her. Rin sheepishly grinned at her and went out of the room.

"And now she'll think I'm a weirdo" Rin muttered.

"You are, un" a voice said. Rin's eyes twitched and she hit her _retarded_ cousin in his head.

Deidara winced and rubbed the spot where Rin hit her. "That really hurt nee-chan!" Deidara whined. Rin rolled her eyes and opened the refrigerator just to see that her favourite drink, _Gatorade_ was now gone.

"DEIDARA! GO TO THE GROCERY AND BUY ME SOME GATORADE!" She shouted. Deidara groaned and leaned more to the couch.

"BUY IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY OLD GIRL!" Deidara shouted putting his earphones on. Rin just sighed and looked at her cousin.

She went to the room and was searching for her purse when Deidara suddenly stood up.

"I-I'll buy it now un!" He hurriedly said and scurried out of the room.

Rin raised her brow from confusion and followed Deidara until he was out of sight.

"..But you just told me to buy it myself" she mumbled and looked at her hand.

There she saw a large knife that she forgot she was carrying and she chuckled to herself.

"He's really that afraid of me huh? To even think I was going to stab him, stupid Deidei" she said and went back to the kitchen to cook their food.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Now.." Sakura mumbled, looking at her notebook. "what to write next?" she continued, tapping her foot at the floor.

"SAKURA! WILL YOU STOP TAPPING? IT'S ANNOYING ME TO HELL!" Sakura heard Rin shouted. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"SORRY! MY BAD" she shouted back, changing her seating position to Indian-style. She got bored, so she stood up.

Sakura put on her fluffy slippers and searched for Deidara's guitar. She found it on the table, unattended.

"That baka, he just leaves his super expensive guitar here and not worry for its dear life, seriously.." she muttered and sat on the couch.

Sakura played with the chords by strumming, plucking and playing random chords on the guitar.

'_G, Em, A...and maybe C? Hmmm'_ Sakura thought. She kept playing and playing and soon she got the right tune for her song.

"YEEEES!" Sakura shouted jumping up and down causing Rin to go upstairs.

Sakura squeaked and hid behind the couch. "I'm sorry! I just got excited because of my tune" Sakura muttered.

She heard footsteps approaching her and soon Rin appeared, with a grin that can compete Naruto's.

"Really?" Rin asked with shining eyes. Sakura dumbly nodded and sweat-dropped. Rin's smile stretched out more.

'_Is that even possible?' Sakura thought._

"Lemme hear it!" Rin exclaimed. Sakura grudgingly got up and got Deidara's guitar.

"It's not perfectly smooth so just bear with it" Sakura muttered before playing the chords for the first stanza.

"_Just be Friends_" Sakura sang.

_All we gotta do Just be friends_  
><em>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<em>  
><em>All we gotta do Just be friends<em>  
><em>Just be friends<em>

_"Just be friends…" _Sakura finished. Rin gaped at her and clapped her hands.

"That's a really good song!" Rin cheered. Sakura grinned at her and put the guitar back at its case.

After that, she sighed and sat at the comfy chair and she closed her eyes while humming the tune of her song.

"But, I think I'll just ask Itachi-nii or maybe Deidei-nii to play the guitar for me" Sakura said, cracking one eye at Rin.

Rin shrugged and went downstairs to prepare their foods.

"Ne, Rin-chan, how many songs do I have to make?" Sakura asked in a loud voice. She heard a hiss, followed by a swear.

_'Whoops..'_ Sakura thought.

"J-just two! God I even burned my pinkie" Sakura heard her mutter. Sakura chuckled and proceeded to her room.

She changed into jeans shorts, a flower-patterned top, topped with a red cardigan. She put red vans and tied her hair- that is now reaching to her shoulders, in a side ponytail.

She put black contact lenses that made her pupil look bigger thus, giving her a doll-like appearance. She put mild make-up in her face and got her square-rimmed glasses.

"Now, I just have to ask where the heck the malls are located" Sakura muttered while gathering some of her valuables.

She went downstairs and found Rin setting up the table for the three of them.

"Hey Rin-nee, I'm just gonna go shopping, I'll probably eat there too" Sakura said, eyeing her.

Rin somewhat shrugged but nodded nonetheless. "Just be back before 9 PM" Rin said strictly.

Sakura nodded and was peacefully making her way out of the house is she hadn't bumped onto something, or..someone.

"What the hell un?" Deidara said rubbing his forehead.

Sakura glared at him and huffed. "I should be the one saying that you mango!" Sakura shouted. Deidara matched her glare and Sakura ended it with a stuck of her tongue.

"Whatever Deidei-nii" Sakura muttered and opened the gate's door.

"Oh by the way preenky, you look cute today" she heard Deidara shout and she giggled while waiting for a taxi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Ne, ne, Teme!" Naruto called. _

_Sasuke looked at him grudgingly and glared. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

"You okay?" Naruto asked. When Sasuke just looked at him weirdly, he continued. "I mean, with all this, specially your break-up with Sa-"

"I'm fine" Sasuke cut him off rudely. "I don't feel anything about her anyways" he continued.

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "WHAT?" He asked in a loud voice making the persons in the room wake up.

"G..eez Naruto, couldn't you be a little quiet?" Ino whined, slowly standing up to go to the washroom. "And where's Sakura?" she said looking at the whole room.

"She's in Suna, filming some sorts of commercials and stuffs" Naruto answered, combing his hair with his hand.

"What? She didn't even ask me to come with her!" Ino whined once more. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and put his head back down at the couch.

"She's a celebrity Ino, she can't just bring some friends and go all oh-my-god-shopping-is-so-fun" Temari said making Ino glare at her.

Naruto turned his attention back at Sasuke. "Going back to the topic teme" he muttered.

"You don't really feel anything about Sakura-chan anymore?" he asked, "As in zero percent?" Naruto continued.

Sasuke looked away at him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied simply.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked.

"Hn"

"OH COME OOOOOOOON!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently at the street floor while waiting for a damn taxi to arrive.

"Hey there miss" a voice greeted.

Sakura looked up to a tall man, with a few scars on his face that were enough to give her a chill on her spine.

"W-what do you want?" Sakura asked backing away from the man. Suddenly, Sakura bumped on someone and when she looked back, she saw a girl, her brunette hair was longer than hers, it reached her waist and Sakura observed she also has brown eyes.

"What are you looking at huh?" the girl, or the boy asked in a low voice.

"Don't pester her Haku" the other man said. He grinned at her, a grin with malice and Sakura gulped.

Her first instinct was to go run towards the gate and shout for Deidara's help.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke's hold on the cup loosened. It fell slowly and then it broke, its tiny broken pieces scattered throughout the floor.

"Oh no... it broke" Ino muttered. "That's a bad_ omen_!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"Nothing, I just felt something" Sasuke muttered. "Like someone important to me is being hurt"

"I'm sure everything's fine" Naruto reassured him. "Also, I don't think someone is strong enough to hurt Sakura-chan!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Deida-mpfffh!" Sakura's voice was muffled by a hand covering her mouth. She felt tears on the brim of her eyes and her vision blurred.

"Oh, look, the little girl is already crying" Haku teased. Sakura glared at the boy and bit the man hand on her mouth. She quickly ran, adrenaline rushing onto her. She looked back and silently cursed because the two is already catching up with her.

"Shit" Sakura muttered, speeding up her pace. She didn't notice a small piece of rock that was in her way and it made her stumble and fall down, receiving a few cuts on her legs and arms.

"Oww" she muttered, struggling to stand up. She managed to stand up a little but a feet on her back made her stumble back again.

"Stupid girl" Haku said. "You made us catch you till here" Haku growled. Sakura cowered in fear, ignoring the sting of pain in her legs caused by her cuts.

"Zabuza, go get her important belongings" Haku muttered. Sakura's eyes widened and she watched in horror as Zabuza opened her bag and snatched all the money in her wallet.

"NO! STOP!" Sakura shouted. Haku kicked her at the back making her spat some blood.

She gathered all her courage and pried the boy's hands away from her back. Sakura wiped out the blood on her mouth and glared at the two boys.

"You know, I may be a girl but I assure you, I can beat your ass in any minute" Sakura said fiercely. Haku and Zabuza raised their eyebrows.

"Oh?" Haku mocked. Sakura smirked and punched Haku's face hard making him fall to the ground.

"Fuck, she's strong" Haku said before punching back. Sakura dodged and kicked him on the face. Haku stumbled and didn't notice a canal on his back causing him to fall down.

"One down" Sakura thought triumphantly. "Still want to fight big man?" Sakura asked.

Zabuza smirked at her and deliver a punch that was unexpected to Sakura causing her to stumble backwards.

'_Shit_' Sakura thought, her eyes wide.

"Didn't I tell you I'm once a yakuza member?" Zabuza said to her wickedly. Sakura's legs began to tremble and she looked at the man in fear.

He raised his arm and Sakura closed her eyes for the impact but the blow never came.

"You must never hurt a woman un" a very familiar voice said. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a familiar man standing protectively in front of her and Zabuza being strangled by Sai.

'_Uruki_?' Sakura thought.

"You okay un?" Deidara asked looking worriedly at her. Sakura tried to smile at him but her attempt to smile failed because of the sharp sting in her left leg.

"That's a large gash un" Deidara muttered, bending one knee to inspect it. Sakura blushed at the closure and covered her legs. She accidentally touched the wound and it made her yelp.

"Come on, I'll carry you back to nee-chan" Deidara said turning his back on her, still in his knees to carry her in a piggy-back ride. Sakura smiled sheepishly and shyly got into Deidara's back.

"Sai, go retrieve all Sakura's things and report these two to the police" Deidara ordered. Sai nodded and began collecting Sakura's belongings.

"Why is Uruki-san here?" Sakura asked. Deidara tilted his head to look at her and their lips almost touched. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"H-he's here because of the music video un" Deidara answered, his ears and neck both red from the incident that transpired between them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again. Deidara felt her nod and he smiled.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Where have you be-" Rin's eyes widened as she saw Sakura's cut. "Oh my god, what happened?" She asked, her eyes showing her worry.

"D-don't worry! It's not a big deal" Sakura said with a smile.

"Your wounds are" Sakura heard Sai said. "and you're ugly too" he continued.

A vein popped out in Sakura's forehead. "What did you say?" She asked in a loud voice. Sai smiled at her making her anger rise up.

"Hey Sakura, don't mind him, he's just like that, emotionally retarded like my cousin" Rin muttered. Deidara glared at her and sat next to Sakura.

"Wait here, I'm just gonna go get the alcohol. Betadine and the bandaids" Rin said, skipping fast towards the kitchen.

After a minute, she came back and sat opposite of Sakura.

"What really happened back there?" Rin asked, her brows furrowed in concentration. Sakura sighed and extended her legs to Rin.

"Well, I was waiting for a taxi you know?" Sakura started. "Then suddenly those two men just appeared out of nowhere and tried to steal my belongings"

Rin's eyes widened. "What? D-Did they succeed?" Rin asked.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at her. "Deidei-nii and Uruki-san helped me" She replied.

Sakura felt a presence on the right side of her and was surprised to see Sai sitting down next to her.

"Just call me Sai,_ ugly_" Sai said with a smile on his face. Sakura was still a bit annoyed at the nickname but gave him her infamous sweet smile nonetheless.

"So Sai, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, wincing every now and then when Rin put too much force on her wounds.

"Deidara-san said I would appear in your new music video" He replied nonchalantly. Sakura looked at him with her mouth open.

"What? But I haven't even showed them my song" Sakura said. She looked at Deidara who just shrugged and Rin who was too busy taking care of her cuts.

"What song particularly?" Sakura asked. Sai looked at her and shrugged again.

'What's with people and shrugging nowadays?' Sakura thought.

She sighed and kept her mouth shut, after a minute only her winces can be heard.

"All done!" Rin exclaimed. Sakura breathe a sigh of relief but frowned at the sight of her legs.

On her left leg, there were several wounds, small and big ones. Her flawless legs are now dirty.

"I guess it's time to go to the dermatologist now" Sakura muttered, trying to get up only to end up falling if not for a pair of arms that secured her.

Sakura blushed and rolled around so she could clearly see who was holding her. She looked up and saw a pair of obsidian eyes and she felt her heart beat fast a little. They clashed and she felt the same thing that she felt everytime she looks at Sasuke's eyes.

'What is this?' Sakura thought. Sakura shook her head and looked down the floor.

Rin cleared her throat and looked at the two. "Sorry to interrupt your little moment but Sakura has to rest, just go ask Deidara where your room will be Sai-kun" Rin said briefly.

She tried to help Sakura to walk but sadly, she isn't strong enough to lift the petite girl.

"Sai, could you help me out here? Just bring her towards her room, actually Deidara's room but just help her to go upstairs, and no kissing!" Rin said strictly. Sakura blushed and then glared at Rin.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I have no feelings for Sai!" Sakura shouted.

"Same goes for me too" Sai muttered under his breath. Rin rolled her eyes and ushered him to go and tuck Sakura to bed.

Sakura gave her a 'WTF?' look and glared at the back of her head.

"Eeep!" Sakura squeaked when she was suddenly swept off her feet literally by Sai. "Hey put me down!"

Sai rolled his eyes and felt irritated second by second by the pinkette.

"If you keep protesting like that, I would really put you down" Sai threatened. Sakura pouted and zipped her mouth as a sign that she would shut up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, the Uchihas were discussing the status of their company fight with the Harunos.

"So you're willing to fight against them?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku nodded without hesitation.

"For our ancestors" Fugaku muttered.

Mikoto set her mouth into a thin line and nodded.

"But..will Sasuke be okay with this?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku looked at her and sighed.

"He better be" Fugaku replied. "Or else we have to purposely _break_ them up"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uh-oh, the Harunos V.S the Uchihas ;O gahd I really hate my flow of thinking, and my writing includes so many dialouges -.- I hate that. Anyway, _again_ thanks for reading! :D

And if you don't mind. PLEASE REVIEW! :bd

thanks for those who reviewed :D I appreciated it :')


	20. Blackberry Messages

**A/N:** EVERYBODY! LOOK WHO'S BACK! It is meeeeeeeeee, the one and only :) I am really sorry for the hiatus, I was really going to discontinue this story but the review of xsasusakuxsasusaku made me continue it! So big thanks to her! My files were corrupted and well, the chapters that I wrote were gone as well. And we went to the Philippines to take a short vacation on January and we don't have a wi-fi there so I wasn't able to update! Anyway, I'll be busy this March again because our finals our comingg! Gosh, school will end again. Anyway, on with the story! :)

* * *

><p><strong>My Cousin's Bestfriend<strong>

**Chapter 20: **Blackberry Messages

* * *

><p><em>PING!<em>

Sakura cracked open her left eye. She reached for her blackberry and saw that someone messaged her on BBM.

'_I wonder who is it..'_ Sakura thought.

Before she unlocked her Blackberry, her eyes trailed down to the side of her bed and she saw Sai there, sprawled out in the floor, obviously still sleeping.

The pinkette unconsciously smiled and got off her bed to start her day, she was really feeling good when she felt a sharp stinging pain on her left leg.

"Aaack!" Sakura hissed.

That woke Sai up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at the pinkette who is now rolling on the floor and obviously in pain. He rolled his eyes before approaching her and gently helped her stand up.

"Stupid" Sai whispered before guiding Sakura to her bed.

Sakura felt a vein pop on her head, "What did you say?"

Sai shrugged and walked to the bathroom. Sakura heard water coming out from the faucet so she assumed that he is taking a bath, in this early morning.

"Something's really wrong with that guy" Sakura muttered before going to her vanity and combing her sleep hair.

Sakura carefully stood up this time, not willing to be helped by that Sai again and got her blackberry.

_**Recent Updates ***_

_InoNara :)_

_ -Still trying to contact forehead girl!_

_Ramenboyy! \m/_

_ -Teme sucks bigtime_

_HinataHyuuga._

_ -Busy_

_Karin 3_

_ -sharkboyyy! Where the hell are you?_

_SharrkboySuigetsu_

_ -I'm beside you, you idiotic girl :P_

_ShikaNara_

_ -no clouds today_

_Gaara_

_ -how do you use this thing?_

_TemariNoSabaku_

_ -going to buy new fishnets_

_HyuuuuugaN_

_ -Busy_

_10Ten :)_

_ -Preparing something with the Hyuugas 3_

_Inuzuka _

_ -douchebag._

_iTachiUchiha_

_ -foolish little brother_

_PuppetMaster_

_ -I miss pinky :(_

_MangoDeidei_

_ -Sasori-dono, Preenky is with me :)_

_**Chats ***_

_Ramenboyy! \m/_

_ PING!_

_ hey_

_ why are you not answering?_

_ tch, annoying_

_sent 5:15 AM_

Sakura looked at her watch and saw '5:45 AM' . Sakura knew that it wasn't Naruto who sent that, Sasuke doesn't like using his Blackberry because his fangirls were able to know his BB pin. She smiled and went to her profile. She looked for her personal message and typed:

_I see that there's still hope :)_

Sakura clicked 'save' and locked her cellphone.

It's amazing how one person can brighten up your day just by communicating with you.

Sakura was all smiles when Sai opened the door with a towel hanging in his hip that is dangerously going to fall anytime now.

And it did.

"AHHHHHHHHH! SAI YOU BASTARD!"

**.**

**.**

_Cause I know that there's still hope._

_Even if it's too late…_

**.**

**.**

"I heard you shouting earlier Sakura, what happened?" Rin asked still in her nightgown.

Sakura almost choke in her coffee and blushed from head to toe.

"N-n-nothing!" Sakura said, waving her hands in front of her. "I swear it's nothing! Don't worry about it! It's nothing! I assure you! It's really nothing to be worried about! I promise!"

Rin looked at the pale boy and noticed that there is some color on his face, that only happens when he's embarrassed or angry.

He doesn't seem to be angry so….

"Sai-kun, what happened?" Rin asked with a knowing smirk.

Sakura wanted to erase that smirk off her manager's face and want the earth to swallow her right there and then.

"As _ugly_ said, it's nothing" Sai said, earning a punch from Sakura for the _ugly_ nickname.

Rin laughed and waved the topic off, she pity the pinkette that is becoming really red and she began to think that maybe she has a fever.

"Oh! And one thing Sakura" Rin exclaimed. "Your music recording starts today, we're going back to Konoha because they have the studio there, Be ready at 8 huh!"

Sakura nodded and tried to fight the smile that is creeping up to her face.

Because going back to Konoha means seeing Sasuke again.

**.**

**.**

"_Please don't be inlove with someone else"_

"_Hn. don't worry I won't"_

**.**

**.**

Sakura was browsing through Deidara's stack of paper when a piece of paper caught her attention.

It was a music sheet, it was now brown, probably because it was old. She barely made out the words because some words are erased. It was written in a pretty script handwriting, it looks like a calligraphy, though with some guitar chords, and cello chords.

_**Baby, Now That I've Found You**_

_By: Uzumaki Mito_

"An Uzumaki?" Sakura mumbled. She began to look at the below and the words said:

_To by beloved, Senju Hashirama._

"Hashirama… where did I heard that name again?" Sakura wondered. She replayed all her memories and succeeded in remembering _Hashirama Senju._

He was her great grandfather, as so her mom said. He died because he was shot during their first anniversary. That information really tore Sakura's heart. Who the hell would do that to a couple who is just celebrating their first anniversary?

She began to read the lyrics, since some words are erased she had a hard time doing so.

_Baby,__  
><em>_now that I've found you__  
><em>_I won't let you go__  
><em>_I built my world around you__  
><em>_I need you so,__  
><em>_baby even though__  
><em>_You don't need me__  
><em>_now_

_Baby,__  
><em>_now that I've found you__  
><em>_I won't let you go__  
><em>_I built my world around you__  
><em>_I need you so__  
><em>_Baby even though__  
><em>_You don't need me,__  
><em>_You don't need me oh, no_

_Baby, baby,__  
><em>_when first we met__  
><em>_I knew in this heart of mine_

_That you were someone I couldn't forget.__  
><em>_I said right,__  
><em>_and abide my time_

_Spent my life looking__  
><em>_for that somebody__  
><em>_to make me feel like new__  
><em>_Now you tell me that you want to leave me__  
><em>_But darling, I just can't let you_

Sakura figured she wrote this when Hashirama died. She brushed the tears that formed on her lids and smiled, a bitter smile.

Somehow, this song reminds her of Sasuke, even though she knows that he won't be inlove with someone else that fast…but still, she can't feel really relieved since they broke up. And her parents were also acting weird, they rarely fight.

"I guess going back to Konoha is really a good thing" Sakura mumbled as she put the music sheet in the pocket of her jeans.

She heard a knock on her door and she immediately got ready.

"I'm coming!" Sakura shouted.

**.**

**.**

"_What will you do if you see me with a boy other than you?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_What?"_

"_Because I won't let them get near you"_

**.**

**.**

"Just be friends…" Sakura finished.

The people on the studio clapped, some whistled and some were speechless because of her vocals. Sakura smiled and removed the headphones on her head.

"Wow Sakura-chan, that was really great!" Rin said, patting the shorter girl's head.

Sakura smiled again and hugged the older girl, "Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you"

_PING!_

"Oh wait, I'll just look at this" Sakura said briefly. Rin nodded and proceeded to the music director.

_**Chats ***_

_Ramenboyy!\m/_

_ PING!_

_ Where are you?_

_ Your annoying friend is more annoying than you are_

_ reply ASAP_

_Sakura-chaaaaan_

_ That's a secret! :P_

_ Tell Ino that I'm okay_

_ Don't worry about me huh? :)_

_ I know you're not Naruto :P_

_Ramenboyy! \m/_

_ Tch, whatever_

_ I already did and she's still annoying me_

_ Who said I worry about you?_

_ Whatever._

_Sakura-chaaaaan_

_ Whatever your face!_

_ Don't mind her, she's just like that normally!_

_ ..That hurts_

_ :(_

_Ramenboyy! \m/_

_ Hn._

_ Really?_

_ That's good_

_ …_

"….That's good?" Sakura mumbled. She almost cried, if not for Sai that was looking at her.

She was startled when Sai just suddenly grabbed her cellphone and typed something, he wouldn't even give it to her. He put her cellphone up in the air, and since he's like 6'1 or something, she can't reach it.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn you Uruki! Give it back!" Sakura shouted. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Sai chuckled and finally gave it to the pinkette, "You should have seen your face"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and looked at her cellphone. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets when she saw what Sai typed.

_Sakura-chaaaaan_

_ Shut up Uchiha_

_ Leave her alone_

_ She's mine now_

_ Sai Uruki_

**.**

**.**

_Then just by that conversation,_

_Our worlds fall apart_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke almost lost his balance when he saw the reply of Sakura.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Teme! Stop it! You'll break my phone!" Naruto shouted, grabbing his beloved Blackberry.

Sasuke did not even know that he was gripping Naruto's phone tightly. His nose flared and he had to inhale and exhale to calm himself.

"What the hell did you read anyway?" Naruto said looking weirdly at him.

Sasuke did not answer him and just roughly stood up, attracting stares from the people in the restaurant.

"H-hey! Where are you going teme!" Naruto shouted. "HEY WAIT A SECOND!"

Naruto followed him and found Sasuke in the park he and Sakura love going to.

'_This is about Sakura-chan huh?' _Naruto thought.

He opened his Blackberry Messenger and saw the message that made Sasuke turn into this mood. Naruto smiled, so Sasuke still likes his cousin huh? To be even jealous like this.

**.**

**.**

_And I actually thought we're getting closer,_

_But instead we're drifting apart _

_And it breaks me_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SAKURA'S POV**

I gave Sai two bruises on his arm, that hurt I know, but what the hell! If someone sent that message to your ex-boyfriend, wouldn't you do that too?

But I really got hurt with the '_That's good'_ reply he made. That damn _bastard_! Let me remind you that I hate him now, so much, I hate it that I can't hate him for a long time. It hurts me, that he could just forget me, just like that.

And I also cured Sai, see? I am really bipolar, I'm weird but that's fine.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sai.

He seemed to be in so much pain. _Damn me and my inhuman strength!_

"I-I'm sorry!" I said, even hugging his form. I was really sorry that time, so I did not really mind hugging him. He patted my back and ran circles through it. It just made me remember all the times that me and Sasuke spent together.

And so I cried, and cried and cried and cried. My tears even went through Sai's shirt making his chest wet.

You see, I just reach his shoulders, I'm not short! He is just talk ok?

He smells really good, like the forest, mostly pine. Sai remained hugging me till I fell asleep. He even sung this wonderful song to me that made me smile.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Sai is really sweet, even though his stupid sometimes, I guess that is from the trauma he suffered when he was young.

I woke up when I heard a giggle from the door and saw that Rin-nee was there. I was really embarrassed and turned red from head to toe. She even showed me the picture of me and Sai sleeping, with my head on his chest and his head nuzzled in my hair.

Please remind me to kill her.

**.**

**.**

_I gave you a chance,_

_But you just wasted it_

_So don't regret it when you see me holding someone's hand_

_Other than yours.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rin smiled at the sight that unfolded in front of her. So Sai is really taking good care of her little-sister, Sakura is like a little sister to her so she's glad that Sai is with her during these hard times.

She got her iPhone and took a picture of the two and giggled. That was when Sakura woke up. She regretted giggling because the two immediately separated like they had been electrocuted or something.

"Hey Sakura-chan, take a look at this" Rin smirked and showed the picture to Sakura.

The pinkette immediately turned red and Rin chuckled after seeing this.

"RIN-NEEEEEEEEEE! Delete it!" Sakura shouted trying to reach her cellphone. Rin evilly chuckled and teased the shorter girl because Rin was rather tall for an average woman.

"I'll delete it when you get taller" Rin said making the shorter girl fume.

This scene made Sai chuckled and Sakura thought that it was pretty to listen to. Sai noticed that Sakura was looking at him and his ears reddened. Sakura too was pretty flustered for gawking at him like that.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds huh? Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" Rin said, smirking evilly.

Sakura blushed at the thought and threw a pillow at her manager. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"Language Sakura-chan, language" Rin said and completely went to god-knows-where.

When Rin left, it was totally awkward for the two, but Sakura did not actually mind it. She really needs company right now and she was glad that Sai was here.

"You know Sai, I should have met you earlier than I met Sasuke" Sakura mumbled. She sat beside him and examined his bruises again.

Sai raised an eyebrow and flinched when Sakura put too much force on his bruise, "T-that hurt, and why?"

The pinkette sighed and put her head on his shoulder, she was still sleepy and she was really droopy.

"Because if I met you earlier, maybe you'll be like Sasuke but you won't hurt me right? You won't hurt me like Sasuke did with me.." Sakura mumbled, becoming suddenly sleepy.

Sai looked at the pinkette and smiled. "Of course I won't, you're like my little sister and big brothers don't let their little sister get hurt"

Sakura smiled and let sleep overcome her again.

**.**

**.**

"_Why didn't you stayed by my side?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Dun dun dun! Please remember that this is still a SasuSaku fic, I want to give some thrill to it. This is not even the real chapter 20 that I planned but I am more satisfied with this chapter than the other one that I made.

Did you like it? :)

PLEASE REVIEW! sorry for the long hiatus :D


End file.
